


Nachspiel

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: 8 Frauen - Aufarbeitung [2]
Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Ein Jahr später. Es ist wieder Weihnachten und wieder treffen die acht Frauen aufeinander. Alle Masken sind gefallen und doch ist noch vieles ungesagt, was dringend gesagt werden muss...





	1. Gemeinsames Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mich die Muse zu Gaby und Pierrette noch einmal küssen würde, aber es ist passiert und so habe ich mich dran gesetzt und weiter an einer Geschichte gearbeitet, die ich vor Jahren begonnen habe, als ich auch den ersten Teil der Aufarbeitung schrieb, "Gaby und Pierrette".
> 
> Hier geht es nun nicht mehr nur um die beiden, sondern um ein erneutes Treffen der acht Frauen und einer Aufarbeitung der Probleme, die nach dem Ende des Films noch in der Luft hingen. Die Geschichte spielt etwa ein Jahr nach dem Film und der Geschichte "Gaby und Pierrette" und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass die beiden auch hier im Mittelpunkt der Handlung stehen, wenn auch nicht länger so exponiert wie zuvor. Irgendwann muss dann doch die Realität wieder über die beiden hereinbrechen.
> 
> Pünktlich zu Weihnachten kann ich nicht länger widerstehen, diese Geschichte mit euch zu teilen. Hier also das erste Kapitel samt einem Video, dass ebenfalls in den letzten Wochen entstanden ist. Es gibt einfach nicht genügend Fanvideos zu den beiden. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit, eine wunderschöne Weihnachtszeit und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, während ich fleißig weiterschreibe!
> 
> Nachtwölfin

* * *

 

 

[8 femmes: Gaby & Pierrette - Fire](https://vimeo.com/196568196) from [Nachtwoelfin](https://vimeo.com/user13542674) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

* * *

 

 

Das Kleid war wunderschön. Bewundernd fuhr Gaby über die royalblaue Atlasseide. Sie fühlte sich kühl und glatt an und schimmerte im Licht, wenn sie sich vor dem Spiegel drehte. Der Stoff schmiegte sich an ihren Körper, als wäre er nur dafür gemacht worden, sie einzukleiden.

Gaby lächelte, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Das Kleid ist fantastisch.“

„Du siehst wundervoll aus, Liebes“, sagte Pierrette und trat hinter Gaby. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel. „Ich habe es gesehen und wusste, dass es für dich bestimmt ist.“ Sie beugte sich hinab und küsste Gabys Hals. Ihre Hände legten sich an Gabys Hüften, während ihre Lippen den Hals hinauf wanderten und schließlich sanft das Ohrläppchen liebkosten. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Engel.“

„Du hast mir Austern versprochen“, erinnerte Gaby und seufzte im nächsten Moment wohlig auf.

„Eine Schande, dass du auch noch darauf bestehst“, murmelte Pierrette und zeichnete mit ihren Fingern kleine Kreise auf den seidigen Stoff. „Und außerdem ungemein grausam von dir, so auszusehen und gleichzeitig von mir zu erwarten, dass ich vor aller Welt nur deine Schwägerin spiele. Du weißt, dass man Austern eine aphrodisierende Wirkung zuschreibt, nicht wahr?“

„Ich verspreche dir, sobald wir wieder da sind, darfst du dort weiter machen, wo wir jetzt aufhören.“ Lächelnd schob Gaby die streichelnden Hände von sich, drehte sich herum und hauchte Pierrette einen Kuss auf die sorgfältig geschminkten Lippen. „Dann können wir die Wirkung der Austern erproben.“

Sie trat zwei Schritte von Pierrette zurück und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Pierrette beobachtete diesen Vorgang regungslos, dann ging sie an ihr vorbei den Flur entlang und hielt ihr mit einem spöttischen Lächeln die Tür auf.

„Nach Ihnen, werte Schwägerin.“

 

°

 

Das Restaurant lag am Ufer der Seine, nur wenige Minuten von ihrer Wohnung entfernt. Zuvorkommende Kellner, damastene Tischdecken, Silberbesteck, ein Streichquartett, dazu erlesene Speisen und edle Weine... dieser Ort bot jeden Luxus, den Gaby so sehr liebte. Pierrette bemühte sich, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, als Gaby mit vornehmer Arroganz die Liebenswürdigkeiten des Obers entgegen nahm, sich von ihm den Stuhl zurechtrücken und die Karte reichen ließ, doch Gaby bemerkte es trotzdem.

„Was ist?“

„Nichts.“ Pierrette sah sie lächelnd an. „Es macht nur Spaß, dich auszuführen, das ist alles. Ich liebe es, mit dir anzugeben.“

Gaby erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie es ebenfalls liebte, an Pierrettes Seite all die noblen und auch weniger noblen, dafür jedoch umso interessanteren Orte in Paris kennen zu lernen und all das dargeboten zu bekommen, was sie in der Einsamkeit ihres herrschaftlichen Hauses so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Dank Marcels Erbe konnten sie sich diesen Lebensstil leisten und Gaby schwelgte hemmungslos darin.

Schon bald wurde ihnen ein exquisiter Weißwein zusammen mit einer großen Austernplatte serviert. Pierrette führte die erste Schale zum Mund, spitzte die Lippen und schlürfte sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen aus. Die Bilder, die sich bei diesem Anblick vor Gabys innerem Auge auftaten, ließen ihr die Hitze in die Wangen steigen. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie es dieser Frau gelang, aus jeder Bewegung einen Akt der Verführung zu machen.

Pierrette bemerkte ihre Blicke und hob fragend die Brauen. „Was ist los? Keinen Hunger?“

„Kannst du nicht mal eine Auster essen, ohne dass deine Vergangenheit offensichtlich wird?“, fragte Gaby flüsternd und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Hauch von Erregung in diesen Worten mitvibrierte.

Pierrette sah sie erst verdutzt an, dann dämmerte ihr der Hintergrund dieser Frage und sie neigte grinsend den Kopf.

„Vielleicht bist du ja auch die einzige, die in jeder meiner Bewegungen etwas erotisches sieht“, schlug sie vor und griff nach der nächsten Auster. Mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick hielt sie diese Gaby hin. „Möchtest du mal probieren?“, fragte sie mit dunkler Stimme.

„Pierrette!“, zischte Gaby und wandte rasch den Blick ab.

Pierrette lachte ihr tiefes Lachen. „Es ist so ungemein hinreißend, dass du errötest wie ein junges Mädchen“, sagte sie und schlürfte die Auster aus.

Gaby mied jeden Blickkontakt, als sie sich nun ebenfalls eine Auster nahm, doch sie spürte, dass Pierrette sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Könntest du versuchen, dich wieder normal zu benehmen?“, fragte sie gereizt.

„Normal?“, erwiderte Pierrette. Sie beugte sich zu Gaby hinüber und hauchte: „Normal wäre es, dich jetzt und hier mit meiner Zunge zum Schreien zu bringen, weil es keinen unwiderstehlicheren Anblick geben könnte als dich. Aber damit werde ich warten, bis wir Zuhause sind. Stattdessen...“, sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, „... werde ich über das Pariser Wetter plaudern, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ist es nicht wirklich sehr regnerisch für diese Jahreszeit? Alles ist klamm und feucht, kein Frost in Sicht, so wie es sich gehören würde kurz vor Weihnachten...“ Sie zwinkerte Gaby zu und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Eigentlich sollte Gaby es verabscheuen, wenn Pierrette sich in aller Öffentlichkeit so benahm. Sie gab sich zwar den Anschein, zu verstehen, dass Gaby sich jedwede Gefühlsregung in der Öffentlichkeit verbat und sie nur als ihre geschätzte Schwägerin sehen wollte, aber gleichzeitig liebte sie es, sie mit solchen Worten in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Sie äußerte sie nie laut, nie für jemanden anders als sie hörbar, trotzdem kam Gaby nicht umhin, jedes Mal ihren unruhigen Blick schweifen zu lassen, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war. Eigentlich sollte sie es verabscheuen, doch gleichzeitig liebte sie es. Sie liebte es, von Pierrette gereizt zu werden, sie liebte die Vorfreude darauf, dass sie ihren Worten Taten folgen lassen würde, sobald sie allein waren, sie liebte die Verruchtheit, die jeden Teil ihres Körpers in atemlose Erregung versetzte.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und strafte Pierrette mit Nichtachtung, während sie sich endlich voller Aufmerksamkeit dem schnöde vernachlässigten Essen widmete. Pierrette plauderte weiter über das Wetter, die neueste Kollektion von Christian Dior und die aktuelle Ausstellung im Louvre, ohne sich von Gabys Schweigsamkeit stören zu lassen. Als sie plötzlich in ihren Ausführungen inne hielt, blickte Gaby auf. Pierrettes Aufmerksamkeit war auf einen Mann gerichtet, der sich mit leutseligem Lächeln ihrem Tisch näherte. Er mochte zwischen vierzig und fünfzig sein, sein dunkles, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar war mit Pomade frisiert und er trug seinen eleganten Anzug mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Pierrette! Was für eine freudige Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen!“

„Serge“, war das Einzige, was Pierrette sagte, doch er quittierte ihre kurz angebundene Antwort nur mit einem jovialen Kopfnicken, ehe er sich zu Gaby umdrehte.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit, einfach an Ihren Tisch zu kommen, Madame, doch ich bin ein alter Bekannter von Pierrette und wollte mir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, sie zu begrüßen. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie wie Pierrette einfach Serge zu mir sagen würden.“

Gaby warf Pierrette einen auffordernden Blick zu, doch als diese keine Anstalten machte, sie vorzustellen, reichte sie Serge mit einem höflichen Lächeln die Hand.

„Sehr erfreut, Serge. Ich bin Pierrettes Schwägerin, Gaby.“

Serge verbeugte sich galant und deutete einen Handkuss an. „Bonsoir, Madame. Weilt denn Ihr verehrter Gatte auch gerade in Paris?“

„Nein. Er ist vor einiger Zeit von uns gegangen.“

„Mein Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust, Madame“, sagte Serge ernst, „ich hoffe, Sie finden in Paris Zerstreuung, um diesen Schlag zu überwinden.“

Gaby sah rasch zu Pierrette hinüber und schenkte dem fremden Mann dann ein kurzes, kummervolles Lächeln. Ihr Witwenlächeln, wie Pierrette es spöttisch zu bezeichnen pflegte.

„Danke für Ihre Anteilnahme, Serge.“

Serge nickte den beiden Frauen zu. „Dann will ich Sie nicht länger mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend.“

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem letzten, aufmerksamen Blick verabschiedete er sich und war kurze Zeit später aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Gaby sah Pierrette abwartend an, die immer noch reglos auf ihrem Platz saß und Serge hinterher sah.

„Wer war das?“, fragte sie schließlich ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Niemand.“ Pierrette nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit, doch ohne Belang für die Gegenwart.“ Sie lächelte Gaby zu, doch ihr Blick wirkte noch immer abwesend.

Gaby akzeptierte diese Erklärung nach kurzem Überlegen mit einem Kopfnicken. Pierrettes Vergangenheit war ein Thema, das sie nicht zu berühren wünschte, wie auch Pierrette sehr wohl wusste. Ihre Beziehung glich dem empfindlichen Gleichgewicht einer austarierten Waage. Sie ignorierte Pierrettes Vergangenheit, ebenso vermied es Pierrette, an der schwierigen Beziehung zu ihren Kindern teilzuhaben. Marcel erwähnten sie nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Pierrette unterwarf sich ihrem Wunsch, eine bürgerliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, während sie Pierrettes provokante Sticheleien ertrug. Doch gerade dieser Balanceakt zwischen zwei Leben machte ihre Beziehung so reizvoll. Sie waren einander in vieler Weise ähnlich und sie erkannten in der anderen ein Abbild dessen, was hätte sein können, wenn das eigene Leben ein wenig anders verlaufen wäre. Wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille waren sie aus demselben Material, hatten die gleichen, begüterten Wurzeln, und willkürlich wie ein Münzwurf hatte die eine den sittsamen Weg beschritten und die andere den der Freiheit.

Gaby schob ihren leeren Teller zurück.

„Lass uns gehen“, schlug sie vor und winkte einen Kellner herbei. Plötzlich wollte sie mit Pierrette allein sein und die Vergangenheit lassen, wo sie hingehörte.

Der Heimweg verlief schweigend, doch die Haustür war kaum ins Schloss gefallen, als Gaby Pierrette an sich zog und küsste. Pierrette gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, dann legte sie ihre Arme um Gaby und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

„Du scheinst mir geistesabwesend“, flüsterte Gaby, als sich voneinander lösten.

„Ich bin niemals abwesend, wenn du mich auf diese Weise küsst“, raunte Pierrette und suchte erneut ihre Lippen. Gemeinsam taumelten sie ein paar Schritte, streiften Mäntel und Handschuhe ab, bis Pierrette sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand wiederfand. Gaby presste sich an sie, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und ihre Hände wanderten verlangend über den Stoff des engen Kleides.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen“, murmelte sie atemlos und löste sich von Pierrette, die einen kurzen, unwilligen Laut von sich gab, doch Gabys Hand ergriff und sie zu ihrem Zimmer hinüber zog. Wieso Sex an Wänden, auf Fußböden oder Tischen haben, wenn man stattdessen auch auf ein Bett zurückgreifen konnte, wo man am nächsten Morgen nicht mit schmerzendem Rücken für die vorangegangenen Freuden zahlen musste. Sie hatten beide mit einigem Bedauern akzeptiert, dass sie diese Zeiten hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Pierrette knipste ihre Nachttischlampe an, dann wandte sie sich wieder Gaby zu. „Warum ziehst du dieses umwerfende Kleid nicht aus?“, fragte sie mit schnurrender Stimme.

Gaby drehte sich um. „Mach es auf“, antwortete sie und warf ihr über die Schulter einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu.

Pierrette trat hinter sie und öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss. Ihre Lippen liebkosten den entblößten Nacken, während sie das Kleid über Gabys Schultern schob und zu Boden fallen ließ. Die anderen Kleidungsstücke folgten rasch. Pierrette machte zwei Schritte zurück und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken.

„Komm“, sagte sie lockend und streckte einladend die Hand aus.

Gaby sah zu ihr hin. Das gedämpfte Licht der Nachttischlampe entfachte lodernde Funken in ihren dunklen Augen und plötzlich kamen Gaby die Worte ihrer jüngsten Tochter in den Sinn, die sie einst Chanel in vorwurfsvollem Ton an den Kopf geworfen hatte: „Verhext von der ehemaligen Stripperin“. War sie das nicht auch? Verhext von Pierrette, ihrem verführerischen Lächeln, ihren leidenschaftlichen Berührungen, ihren verheißungsvollen Blicken? Verhext von einer Frau, die ihr größere Lust bereitete, als je ein Mann zuvor? In manchen Momenten fürchtete Gaby Pierrettes Macht, den Einfluss, den sie auf sie auszuüben vermochte. Dann wieder war sie wie berauscht davon, dass sie dieselbe Macht über Pierrette besaß, dass sie auf die gleiche Art begehrt wurde, wie sie begehrte. Sie blickte in Pierrettes Augen, als sie auf sie niedersank und jeder Gedanke entfloh, wich zurück vor einem Sinnestaumel, der sie beide trunken machte und ihrer Leidenschaft Rechnung trug.

 

°

 

Später lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander. Pierrette hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die sanfte Berührung von Gabys Fingern auf ihren Armen, bis diese sich schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob. Sie beobachtete unter halb geschlossenen Lidern, wie Gaby ihre Kleidungsstücke einsammelte und sich schließlich noch einmal über sie beugte.

„Gute Nacht“, flüsterte sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und danke für den schönsten Geburtstag seit sehr langer Zeit.“

Pierrette legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und gab ihr einen letzten, langen Kuss, ehe sie sie mit leisem Bedauern ziehen ließ. Sie hätte Gaby gerne gesagt, dass sie bleiben sollte, aber sie hatte akzeptiert, dass miteinander in einem Bett zu übernachten eine Grenze war, die Gaby nicht überschreiten wollte. Sie teilten ihr Leben miteinander, hatten leidenschaftlichen Sex, doch diese letzte Bastion, das Schlafen in getrennten Zimmern, verteidigte Gaby eisern, vor Pierrette, aber ebenso sehr vor sich selbst, so schien es Pierrette, als könnte sie so die Fassade der anständigen Frau wahren, die zu sein sie sich all die Jahre so sehr bemüht hatte.

Als Pierrette das Klicken der zufallenden Tür hörte, wühlte sie daher ihren Kopf tiefer in das Kissen, auf dem Gaby eben noch gelegen hatte, atmete tief ihren Duft ein und begnügte sich damit. Sollte Gaby sich doch weiterhin vormachen, dass ihr gemeinsames Leben nicht dem Begriff einer Ehe näher kam, als alles, was sie mit Marcel geteilt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht wie Ehegatten im gleichen Bett schliefen. Wenn ihr das half, das Bild der ehrbaren Witwe zu bewahren, dass sie von sich selbst sehen wollte. Pierrette genoss unterdessen verschwenderisch, was Gaby aus freien Stücken zu geben bereit war. Ihre Geliebte bot ihr Zugehörigkeit, ein Gefühl von Heimat, das sie lange vermisst hatte und das wog diese Zurückweisung allemal auf.

 

 

°°°


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein frohes neues Jahr euch allen!

Unentschlossen blickte Catherine auf den Klingelknopf. Eigentlich hätte sie sich gerne umgedreht um im abendlichen Pariser Gewimmel zu verschwinden, doch sie wusste, dass ihre große Schwester, die in einigen Metern Entfernung den Taxifahrer beim Entladen des Kofferraums überwachte, ihr keine Chance auf ein Entkommen geben würde. Suzon hatte sie vorgeschickt, um bei ihrer Mutter zu klingeln und sich vermutlich sofort einträchtig in die Arme zu fallen. Die ewigen Versuche ihrer Schwester, die ganze Welt und insbesondere die Familie miteinander zu versöhnen, zerrten an Catherines Nerven, insbesondere da sie nicht vorhatte, sich mit ihrer Mutter zu vertragen. Und was diese zu dem unerwarteten Besuch und Suzons weiteren Überraschungen sagen würde, konnte sich Catherine ebenfalls ausmalen.

Noch einmal drehte sie sich zu Suzon um, doch diese stand immer noch neben dem Taxi und machte keine Anstalten, ihr beim Wiedersehen mit ihrer Mutter beizustehen. Catherine seufzte tief, verfluchte ein weiteres Mal die Idee ihrer Schwester und drückte dann entschlossen auf den Klingelknopf. Schließlich war sie kein Feigling. Und niemand konnte sie dazu zwingen, ihrer Mutter zu verzeihen. Auch Suzon nicht, die in solchen Dingen erstaunlich dickköpfig sein konnte. Um ihren Standpunkt direkt vor aller Welt klar zu machen, verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und versteckte sich hinter einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Doch als die Tür geöffnet wurde, entgleisten ihr ihre sorgfältig erprobten Gesichtszüge.

„Du?“, entfuhr es ihr fassungslos und sie starrte die dunkelhaarige Frau im Türrahmen schockiert an.

„Catherine?“, fragte Pierrette nicht minder überrascht, doch da hatte sich Catherine bereits umgedreht und lief mit großen Schritten davon.

Weit kam sie nicht, denn Suzon hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und bemerkte ihren Fluchtversuch sofort.

„Catherine“, rief sie und bekam sie am Arm zu fassen, „was soll das? Du solltest doch bei Mama klingeln!“

„Das habe ich auch und rate mal, wer mir die Tür geöffnet hat“, fauchte Catherine und versuchte, sich aus dem Klammergriff ihrer Schwester zu befreien.

„Wer?“, fragte Suzon ahnungslos.

„Ich“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Suzon drehte sich überrascht um.

„Tante Pierrette?“

„Hallo, Suzon.“ Pierrette nickte ihr grüßend zu.

„Aber... ich verstehe das nicht...“, stammelte Suzon, „bist du gerade bei Mama zu Besuch?“

„Besuch? Pah!“ Catherine warf Pierrette einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Warum kommt ihr nicht erstmal rein?“, fragte Pierrette ruhig. „Eure Mutter wird sich freuen, euch zu sehen.“

Suzon nickte immer noch verwirrt, während Catherine ein lautes „Auf keinen Fall!“ ausstieß.

„Catherine, sei vernünftig!“, bat Suzon.

„Du verstehst wirklich gar nichts, oder, Suzon? Pierrette ist nicht zu Besuch, sie und Mama wohnen zusammen. Und was das zu bedeuten hat, kannst du dir ja wohl denken.“

„Vielleicht gibst du deiner Mutter Gelegenheit, sich dazu zu äußern“, schlug Pierrette kühl vor und drehte sich um.

Suzon folgte ihr stumm und zog die widerspenstige Catherine hinter sich her. Der Taxifahrer, beladen mit allerhand Gepäck, hatte die Szene interessiert beobachtet. Auf einen Wink von Pierrette hin brachte er die Koffer zur Tür und stellte sie im Flur ab. Suzon wollte ihren Geldbeutel zücken, doch Pierrette winkte ab.

„Geht rein“, sagte sie, „ich erledige das.“ Dann rief sie in die Wohnung: „Gaby, du hast Besuch!“

  


°

  


Als Pierrette die Wohnung betrat, lagen sich Gaby und Suzon immer noch in den Armen, während Catherine mit böser Miene durch das Wohnzimmer streifte und alles genauestens in Augenschein nahm.

„Und wie geht es François?“, fragte Gaby aufgewühlt.

„Gut“, antwortete Suzon und schniefte, „es geht ihm wunderbar. Er wächst unglaublich schnell und ist der schönste Junge auf der ganzen Welt.“

„Warum hast du ihn nicht mitgebracht?“

„Ja, Suzon, warum?“, fragte Catherine bissig. „Erzähl doch mal.“

Suzon ignorierte ihre Schwester. „Robert ist so vernarrt in seinen Sohn, er wird gut auf ihn aufpassen. Und er hat ja auch noch die Nanny.“

Gaby löste sich ein wenig von ihrer Tochter und streichelte ihr Gesicht. „Es ist so schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Wenn auch etwas überraschend...“

Catherine schnaubte.

Gaby drehte sich zu ihrer jüngeren Tochter um, doch diese machte keine Anstalten, sie zu begrüßen. „Die Möbel sind alle so neu“, stellte sie lediglich kühl fest. „Du konntest unsere Sachen wohl nicht schnell genug loswerden.“

„Catherine, ich-...“

„Aber kein Wunder. Kein Mann mehr, keine Kinder, da konntest du ja endlich das Leben führen, das du immer wolltest.“

„Catherine, das ist so nicht wahr, ich...“ Gaby verstummte hilflos.

„Catherine!“, zischte Suzon.

Catherine warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich habe dir vorher gesagt, dass ich ihr nicht einfach so verzeihe.“

Ohne ein Wort schob sich Pierrette hinter ihnen vorbei und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Es schien ihr nicht ratsam, sich in dieses Wiedersehen einzumischen, auch wenn ihr Gabys Seelenschmerz beinahe selbst Schmerzen bereitete. Sie wusste sehr gut, wie sehr Gaby ihre Töchter vermisst und wie viel Angst sie vor diesem Wiedersehen gehabt hatte.

Catherine marschierte zu dem Tête-à-tête-Sofa hinüber. „Warum hast du ausgerechnet das hier behalten?“

„Weil...“, Gaby lächelte unsicher, „ihr habt so gerne darauf gespielt, als ihr klein wart.“

Falls sie sich mit dieser Bemerkung eine versöhnliche Geste ihrer Tochter erhofft hatte, wurde sie enttäuscht. Catherine würdigte sie keiner Antwort. Stattdessen verschränkte sie abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust und nickte zu Pierrette hinüber. „Und was tut _sie_ hier?“

Die Frage war an Herablassung nicht zu überbieten, aber Pierrette bewahrte ihre Ruhe und richtete ihren Blick abwartend auf Gaby. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Gaby ihren Töchtern nichts von ihr erzählt hatte. Gemäß ihrem unausgesprochenen Kodex hatte sie auch nicht nachgefragt, aber sie war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass ihr Name in irgendeinem der zahlreichen Briefe, die Gaby nach England geschickt hatte, mal gefallen war. Nun, anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt.

Gaby sah zögernd von einem zum anderen. „Pierrette ist... sie lebt hier.“

Catherines Augen verengten sich und Gaby fügte eilig hinzu: „Nur eine Zeit lang. Sie brauchte eine Bleibe und ich konnte ihr schlecht die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Sie ist schließlich Familie.“

Das war ein derart unerwarteter Schlag, dass Pierrette Gaby im ersten Moment nur perplex anstarren konnte, während sich ihr Inneres verkrampfte vor lauter Enttäuschung und Wut. Catherine sah keinen Deut weniger ungläubig aus als sie selbst, doch ehe auch nur einer von ihnen irgendetwas sagen konnte, unterbrach plötzlich das Läuten der Türglocke die Stille.

Gaby sah verwirrt in Richtung Haustür. „Wer kann das sein?“, murmelte sie abwesend.

„Ähm...“, machte Suzon und strich verlegen ihren Rock glatt, „ich vermute... also... das sind vermutlich Omi und Tante Augustine.“

„Was?!“ Gaby fuhr zu ihrer älteren Tochter herum. „Warum in aller Welt sollten das Omi und Augustine sein?“

„Weil... weil ich sie hierher eingeladen habe, denke ich“, antwortete Suzon und blinzelte zu ihrer Mutter hin.

Noch einmal klingelte es.

„Ich dachte... naja, ich dachte, ein Familientreffen wäre vielleicht mal wieder ganz nett.“

„Ganz nett?“, wiederholte Gaby schwach.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mama. Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen.“

„Das wäre äußerst zuvorkommend gewesen, allerdings...“

Wieder ein Klingeln.

„Vielleicht sollte jemand die Tür öffnen“, schlug Pierrette kühl vor und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Und vielleicht sollte dieser jemand nicht ich sein.“ Sie warf Gaby einen derart beredeten Blick zu, dass diese sie schuldbewusst ansah.

„Ich gehe schon“, sagte Suzon hastig und eilte zur Tür.

„Eine äußerst gelungene Überraschung, würde ich sagen.“ Catherine grinste schadenfroh.

Gaby spielte nervös mit dem Ring an ihrer Hand, während sie in die Diele lauschte. Nur einen Moment später war tatsächlich Augustines schrille Stimme von dort zu vernehmen, die sich lautstark darüber ärgerte, dass man sie so lang hatte warten lassen, und dazwischen Mamy und Suzon, die einander begrüßten. Dann näherte sich der gesamte Pulk dem Salon.

„Ist dein Hausmädchen nur faul oder kannst du dir keines mehr leisten?“, schnappte Augustine, als sie auf ihre Schwester zumarschierte.

„Oh doch, kann sie“, sagte Pierrette, „aber das Mädchen ist nur vormittags hier.“

Augustine erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und sah zu Pierrette hin, während eine Kaskade unterschiedlichster Gefühle über ihr Gesicht wanderten, von Überraschung zu Erstaunen, Erkenntnis, Abscheu und wieder zurück. Es war ein faszinierender Anblick.

„Pierrette?“, fragte Mamy verwundert. „Hast du sie auch eingeladen, Suzon?“

„Ähm...“, Suzon warf ihrer Mutter einen unsicheren Blick zu, doch Gaby schien bis auf weiteres jede Fähigkeit, Worte zu artikulieren, verloren zu haben. „So in der Art“, sagte sie wage.

Wieder klingelte es. Dieses Mal richteten sich sofort alle Blicke auf Suzon.

„Das könnte Chanel sein“, gab sie zu und lächelte um Entschuldigung heischend. „Sie gehört doch quasi auch zur Familie, oder nicht?“

Von Gaby kam ein Laut, der irgendwo im weiten Spektrum zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung angesiedelt war, während Augustine und Mamy allmählich zu ahnen schienen, wo sie hier herein geraten waren. Als keiner Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren, stand Pierrette schließlich wortlos auf und ging zur Tür.

Es war tatsächlich Chanel, der bei ihrem Anblick das vorsichtige Lächeln endgültig gerann.

„Pierrette?“, fragte sie verstört. „Was tust du hier?“

„Hallo, Chanel“, antwortete sie, um Ruhe bemüht, während sie ihre ehemalige Geliebte betrachtete. Ohne ihre dunkelgraue Arbeitskleidung sah sie mehr aus wie die Frau, die ihr damals in der Bar aufgefallen war, nicht lange, nachdem sie aus Paris gekommen und von ihrem Bruder abgewiesen worden war. Sie strahlte immer noch diese Wärme und Aufrichtigkeit aus, die Pierrette damals so anziehend gefunden hatte, und Pierrette spürte, wie sich tief in ihr Beschämung und das schlechte Gewissen regten. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.“

Chanel war zu verwirrt und zu ehrlich, um diesen Gruß zu erwidern, und Pierrette war so gnädig, ihr eine Antwort zu erlassen und zur Seite zu treten. Chanel ging mit unsicheren Schritten an ihr vorbei, stellte ihren kleinen Koffer neben den schon vorhandenen Gepäckstapel und folgte Pierrettes stummer Geste Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo zumindest Suzon überschwängliche Worte der Begrüßung fand. Pierrette verharrte einen Moment im Flur und versuchte, zu ihrem gefassten, kühlen Selbst zurückzufinden, doch Suzons Streich hatte jetzt auch sie kalt erwischt. Und als ihr gerade klar wurde, dass sie bis jetzt nur zu siebt waren, klingelte es erneut.

Pierrette stöhnte auf und öffnete die Tür.

Louise blinzelte überrascht, als sie sie sah, erholte sich aber sehr viel schneller als alle anderen. „Hallo, Pierrette.“

„Fantastisch“, kommentierte Pierrette und verdrehte die Augen. „Einfach fantastisch.“

  


  


°°°


	3. 8 Frauen

„Ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn wir uns alle einmal wiedertreffen würden“, verteidigte sich Suzon, während alle Blicke anklagend auf sie gerichtet waren. „Es ist jetzt ein Jahr her und dieses Weihnachten ist doch ein guter Zeitpunkt, all die bösen Worte von damals aus der Welt zu schaffen. Wir sind schließlich eine Familie.“

Auf den Gesichtern um sie herum machten sich Zweifel breit.

„Doch, sind wir“, beharrte Suzon eigensinnig, „wir alle! Man übersteht einen solch schrecklichen Tag nicht, ohne danach miteinander verbunden zu sein!“

„Ich will nur klar stellen, dass ich das von Anfang an für keine gute Idee hielt“, verkündete Catherine. „Das hier ist nicht meine Schuld. Suzon hat mich gezwungen.“

„Und dann hast du alle hierher eingeladen?“, fragte Gaby fassungslos. „In meine Wohnung?“ Sie war inzwischen auf das Sofa gesunken und klammerte sich an einer Zigarette fest.

„Naja... ja.“ Suzon zuckte die Achseln. „Nur Louises und Pierrettes Adresse wusste ich nicht, aber Chanel konnte mir bei Louise helfen und Pierrette... nun ja, ist ja jetzt auch hier.“

„Und ich dachte schon, ich müsste beleidigt sein, weil ich mal wieder nicht eingeladen wurde“, murmelte Pierrette kaum hörbar und zündete sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du hier...“ Suzon machte eine unbestimmte Geste in Richtung der restlichen Wohnung.

„Schon in Ordnung, Suzon, mir ist inzwischen auch klar, dass du nicht wusstest. Dass hier keiner wusste.“ Pierrette warf einen stechenden Blick in Gabys Richtung.

„Sie leben also hier?“, fragte Augustine und ihre Stimme hatte den Klang eines Großinquisitors.

„Oh, keine Sorge, nur _eine Zeit lang_ “, erwiderte Pierrette kühl und nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, dass Gaby ein klein wenig zusammenzuckte.

Alle versanken in Schweigen und tauschten unruhige Blicke, bis Suzon schließlich hilflos vorschlug: „Wie wäre es für den Anfang mit Abendessen?“

 

°

 

Diese Mahlzeit war eine der unangenehmsten Situationen, die Pierrette je erlebt hatte, und das wollte bei ihrem Lebenslauf etwas heißen. Die Suppe, die Suzon aus dem wenigen improvisiert hatte, was in ihrer Küche zu finden gewesen war, verströmte dann auch die einzige Wärme im Esszimmer und vermochte es bei weitem nicht, die frostige Stimmung aufzutauen. Suzon war die einzige, die versuchte, ein Tischgespräch am Laufen zu halten, doch die knappen Antworten ihrer Gesprächspartnerinnen machten es ihr schwer. Catherine sagte den ganzen Abend über gar nichts mehr und verschoss nur so giftige Blicke in alle Richtungen, dass sogar Suzon nicht mehr wagte, sie anzusprechen. Louise tat betont gelangweilt und unbeteiligt, während Chanel wiederum ihr Unbehagen deutlich anzumerken war. Mamy trank mehr Portwein, als vernünftig gewesen wäre, aber niemand bemerkte es oder traute sich, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Augustines Blicke wanderten lauernd von einem zum anderen, gierig nach den Geheimnissen, die unausgesprochen in ihnen gärten, während Gaby es vollständig mied, irgendwem in die Augen zu sehen und besonders Pierrette nicht, und in Pierrette brodelte es mit jedem verstrichenen Augenblick stärker, sodass ihre Blicke vermutlich bald denen von Catherine Konkurrenz machten, was den Grad der Feindseligkeit betraf.

Irgendwann gab auch Suzon es auf, Gemeinschaftlichkeit in das Abendessen bringen zu wollen und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen. Natürlich war es inzwischen zu spät, um irgendjemanden noch in ein Hotel verfrachten zu können, weswegen Gaby sich an die schwierige Aufgabe machte, Betten für alle zu finden. Pierrette verschwand wortlos in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte damit unverhohlen klar, dass sie nicht vorhatte, ihr Bett an irgendjemanden abzutreten. Also gab Gaby ihr Zimmer Mamy und Augustine und quartierte Louise und Chanel im Gästezimmer ein, während Suzon für sich und Catherine ein Lager im Wohnzimmer herrichtete. Als Pierrette sich bettfertig machte, fragte sie sich, wann Gaby aufgehen würde, dass es dann nur noch einen einzigen Schlafplatz für sie gab. Und ob sie sich trauen würde, diesen wahrzunehmen.

Sie tat es. Pierrette schlug gerade ihre Bettdecke zurück, als die Zimmertür leise geöffnet wurde und Gaby sich durch den Spalt hereinschob.

„Sieh an“, sagte Pierrette maliziös, „und ich war mir beinahe sicher, dass du eher im Kohlekasten schlafen würdest als ausgerechnet in meinem Bett.“

Gaby sah verlegen zu Boden. „Pierrette, bitte, versuch doch, mich zu verstehen. Es ist schon so schwer genug mit Catherine, da müssen wir ihr doch nicht noch auf die Nase binden, dass wir... dass...“

„Wir ficken?“, schlug Pierrette eisig vor.

Gaby erbleichte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen?“ Ihre Hand zitterte vor Wut, als sie nach der Klinke griff. „Ich glaube, ich ziehe tatsächlich den Kohlekasten vor.“

Pierrette seufzte leise und rieb sich mit den Fingern über ihre Schläfe. „Entschuldige, Gaby, das war unangemessen“, sagte sie in versöhnlichem Tonfall.

„Das war es allerdings!“

„Ich weiß, dass diese ganze Geschichte nicht einfach für dich ist. Ich weiß es wirklich. Aber kannst du mich denn nicht auch verstehen? Niemandem dort draußen kannst du etwas vormachen! Und vor allem nicht Catherine. Sie hat gesehen, wie wir uns geküsst haben, damals, und jetzt leben wir auch noch zusammen in einer Wohnung. Deine Tochter ist ein kluges Mädchen, sie weiß doch genau, was das zu bedeuten hat. Aber anstatt zu dem Leben zu stehen, dass du lebst, anstatt zu _mir_ zu stehen, stellst du mich lieber als Schmarotzerin dar, der es einzig um dein Geld geht!“

„Das habe ich so doch gar nicht-...“

„Bei mir kam es genau so an!“ Pierrettes laute Worte ließen Gaby zusammenfahren. Pierrette atmete tief durch und fuhr dann ruhiger fort: „Ich verstehe, dass es außerhalb dieser vier Wände keiner wissen soll. Ich verstehe und akzeptiere es. Dort draußen bist du für alle nur meine Schwägerin, der ich nach dem Tod meines Bruders Gesellschaft leiste. Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir vorwerfen kannst, dass ich diese Regel nicht befolge. Aber hier drin, Gaby, in unserer Wohnung, vor Menschen, die die richtigen Schlüsse in dem Moment gezogen haben, als sie mich in der Tür stehen sahen... Das tut weh, Gaby. Sogar mir.“

Gaby sah sie überrascht an. Solch offene Worte und noch dazu ohne jede Koketterie vorgebracht, waren höchst selten, für sie beide, und Pierrette begann bereits, ihren Ausbruch zu bereuen.

„Pierrette, ich...“

„Vergiss es“, sagte sie harsch und stieg ins Bett, dann schlug sie die Decke neben sich zur Seite. „Du solltest schlafen. Wie ich deine beiden Töchter einschätze, wird der morgige Tag keinen Deut weniger anstrengend.“

Gaby kam zögernd näher. Langsam streifte sie ihren Morgenmantel ab und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

„Pierrette-...“

„Gute Nacht“, unterbrach Pierrette sie und schaltete das Licht aus.

Sie wandte Gaby den Rücken zu und wartete mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf den Schlaf.

 

°

 

Irgendwann in der Nacht wurde Pierrette wach, weil sich eine Hand vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken legte. Sie schlief nie besonders tief, doch woher sollte Gaby das wissen? Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sich weiter schlafend zu stellen, doch dann drehte sie sich schließlich herum und sah Gaby an.

Gaby lächelte unsicher. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

„Ich habe einen leichten Schlaf.“

Gabys Lächeln verlor sich schlagartig und sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Und das hätte ich wissen müssen, oder? Nach fast einem Jahr hätte ich das wissen müssen. Es tut mir Leid.“

„Gaby...“

„Nein, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Pierrette. Ich liebe das Leben, das wir zusammen führen. Wirklich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals zuvor so glücklich war.“

Diese Worte kamen so unerwartet, dass Pierrettes Wut, die ohnehin schon beträchtlich geschrumpft war, restlos verflog. Berührt hob sie eine Hand und strich durch Gabys Haar. „Ach, Gaby...“, murmelte sie.

Gaby nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Verzeihst du mir?“

„Wie könnte ich nicht?“

Gaby lächelte erneut, erleichtert dieses Mal. „Gut. Die Vorstellung, dass du mich auch noch hasst, konnte ich nicht ertragen.“

Pierrette hob ihre miteinander verwobenen Finger und drückte einen Kuss auf Gabys Handrücken, dann grinste sie mit einem Mal. „Ich muss gestehen, unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht hatte ich mir immer anders vorgestellt“, sagte sie neckend.

Gaby streckte einen Finger aus und fuhr damit über Pierrettes Lippen, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen. „Wie hattest du sie dir vorgestellt?“, fragte sie und auch ihre Stimme verfiel in einen leichten, lockenden Ton.

„Naja...“, Pierrette rückte dichter an Gaby heran, strich mit dem Mund über Gabys Wange zu ihrem Ohr und liebkoste die empfindsame Muschel, „... zum einen war ich mir sicher, dass ich dich nur zu dieser unmoralischen Tat verleiten könnte, wenn ich dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt und bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geliebt hätte. Das heißt, in meiner Vorstellung war dein Zustand weit derangierter als du es jetzt bist, meine Schöne. Von nackt einmal ganz abgesehen. Dieses Negligé...“, und sie fuhr über den zarten Stoff, der Gabys Formen verhüllte, „... ist bei aller Schönheit doch schon fast eine Beleidigung.“

Ihren Worten zum Trotz waren ihre Finger auf keuschem Gebiet verharrt. Es war Gaby, die ihre Hand höher schob und um ihre Brust schloss. Zugleich legte sie ihre Lippen auf Pierrettes Mund und erstickte ihrer beider Aufstöhnen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, als Pierrettes Hand beinahe ohne jedes Zutun anfing, reibende und massierende Bewegungen auszuführen. Sie glitt über Gaby, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich eng aneinander, nur noch getrennt durch zwei Lagen dünnen Seidenstoffs, doch als Gabys Hände gierig zum Saum des Nachthemdes wanderten, stemmte Pierrette sich schweratmend hoch.

„Wenn du nicht vorhast, das hier zu Ende zu führen, und davon gehe ich bei einer Wohnung voller lauschender Ohren aus, sollten wir jetzt aufhören.“

Gaby sank seufzend zurück in die Kissen. „Du hast recht“, murmelte sie.

Pierrette beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie, einmal, zweimal und erst nach dem dritten Mal setzte sie sich schließlich auf und stöhnte leise. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so.“

Sie atmete tief durch, dann beugte sie sich hinüber zum Nachttisch, schaltete das Licht ein und holte aus dem unteren Fach eine Flasche Cognac und zwei Becher.

„Kein Ersatz, aber auch nicht schlecht“, urteilte Gaby und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende, während Pierrette ihnen eingoss. Wortlos stießen sie an und genossen den ersten Schluck.

„Sie hassen dich nicht“, sagte Pierrette schließlich.

„Ach nein?“ Gaby lachte bitter. „Es kam mir aber genauso vor.“

„Sie sind alle hier, oder?“

„Wohl kaum meinetwegen.“

„Vielleicht denken sie noch, dass sie es um Suzons Willen tun, aber eigentlich sind sie, sind _wir_ , alle Planeten, die um dich kreisen.“

Gaby schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn.“

„Du stehst doch sonst so gerne im Mittelpunkt allen Geschehens“, zog Pierrette sie auf. „Vor einem Jahr hätte ich auch noch gedacht, dass Marcel unser Mittelpunkt, unsere Gemeinsamkeit war, aber jetzt sehe ich ein, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Du bist diejenige, um die wir alle kreisen. Deine Mutter. Deine Schwester. Deine Töchter.“

„Schön, diese Menschen sind mit mir verwandt. Und der Rest?“

„Das ist sehr offensichtlich, oder? Louise ist dir mit Haut und Haar verfallen.“ Pierrette hob anzüglich die Brauen. „Ich selbstverständlich auch. Und Chanel...“

„... ist ja wohl eher deinetwegen hier“, versetzte Gaby bissig.

„Konkurrenz kann ein ebenso starker Magnet sein wie Leidenschaft.“

„Und Hass ein ebenso starkes Gefühl wie Liebe.“

„Chanel hasst dich nicht. Sie ist nicht der Mensch für Hass.“

„Ich war nicht gut zu ihr. Damals. Und heute sehe ich sie an und stelle mir vor, wie sie mit dir ins Bett ging. Das macht es nicht leichter.“

Pierrette lachte leise. „Eifersucht steht dir, Liebes.“

„Mach dich nicht darüber lustig.“

„Wenn ich Louise ertragen kann, kannst du wohl auch Chanel ertragen.“

„Ich habe nicht mit Louise geschlafen.“

„Nein. Aber wenn ich ihre Blicke sehe, ertappe ich mich dennoch bei fremdartigen Anwandlungen von Besitzdenken.“

Gaby schmunzelte. „Schön, wir sind quitt.“ Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und ihre Miene wurde ernst. „Aber eigentlich dachte ich nicht an Chanel, als ich von Hass sprach.“

„Catherine.“

Gaby nickte kurz.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich hasst, Gaby.“

„Doch, das tut sie. Catherine war schon immer ein Mensch voller überbordender Gefühle. Schon als Kind sprang sie eigentlich nur zwischen den Extremen hin und her. Sie war nie so mäßigend wie Suzon. Sie liebt oder hasst mit ganzem Herzen und ihre Urteile fällt sie schnell und unerbittlich.“ Gaby zuckte die Schultern. „Ich fürchte, das hat sie von mir.“

„Am Boden deines Glases scheint eine für dich erstaunliche Selbsterkenntnis zu liegen“, urteilte Pierrette spöttisch, doch Gaby ging nicht darauf ein. Pierrette wurde ernst. „Ja, das hat sie von dir“, sagte sie, „die Hitzköpfigkeit, die Sturheit, die Fähigkeit zur Verachtung. In all diesen Dingen bist auch du äußerst bewandert. Aber gleichzeitig hat sie ihre Leidenschaft, ihre Lust am Leben ebenfalls von dir, und deswegen wird sie dir auch verzeihen. Weil sie dich verstehen wird, sobald sie bereit ist, dir zuzuhören. Glaub mir.“

Gaby seufzte. „Sie sieht Marcel ähnlich, findest du nicht?“

Pierrette griff nach Gabys Hand. „Man sieht ihr an, dass sie deine und Marcels Tochter ist. Diese Tatsache lässt sich nun einmal nicht wegdiskutieren.“

„Nein“, murmelte Gaby, „wohl nicht.“

Pierrette nahm Gaby das Glas ab und stellte es neben ihres auf den Nachttisch. „Lass uns schlafen und die trübsinnigen Gedanken auf morgen verschieben. Da sich die ganze Bande häuslich in unserer Wohnung eingerichtet hat, werden wir darum ohnehin nicht herum kommen.“

Sie löschte das Licht und als sie sich ausstreckte, kam Gaby mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in ihre Arme, die Pierrette lächeln ließ.

„Und, fühlt es sich so schlimm an?“, fragte sie.

Gaby wusste erstaunlicherweise, was sie meinte. „Nein“, antwortete sie, das Gesicht an Pierrettes Schulter geborgen. „Aber das habe ich auch nie geglaubt. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Grenze, über die man nie wieder zurück kann. Es fühlt sich wie eine weitere Bastion an, die du dir in meinem Leben erobert hast und die dir einen Platz einräumt, den du dort draußen in der Welt nicht haben darfst.“

„Du gestehst einer Banalität wie dem Schlafen in einem Bett zu viel Macht zu.“

„Nein“, sagte Gaby und schmiegte sich enger an Pierrette, „nein, das glaube ich nicht.“

 

 

°°°


	4. Marcels Erbe

Als sie am nächsten Tag aufstanden, war Suzon schon wach und kümmerte sich gerade ums Frühstück.

„Das macht mir nichts aus“, versicherte sie und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie zwischen Toaster, Herd und Kühlschrank hin- und hereilte. „Zuhause mache ich ja auch immer Frühstück.“

Gaby und Pierrette wechselten einen Blick. Normalerweise überließen sie alles, was mit dem Zubereiten von Nahrungsmitteln zu tun hatte, ihrem Hausmädchen oder aßen auswärts. Doch Suzons Rührigkeit weckte dann doch das Bedürfnis in ihnen, sich ebenfalls nützlich zu machen, auch wenn sie kaum mehr taten als den Tisch zu decken, während die anderen nach und nach eintröpfelten. Catherine sagte immer noch kein Wort und Augustine beschwerte sich halblaut darüber, dass ihr Ei zu hart sei, doch sonst verlief die Mahlzeit, wenn auch einsilbig, recht friedlich.

„Ich habe Fotos von François“, sagte Suzon in die allgemeine Schweigsamkeit. „Wollt ihr sie sehen?“

Pierrette musste an Aasgeier denken, so gierig stürzten sich alle auf die Babyfotos, dankbar um diese Ablenkung von all den anderen Dingen, die stumm und bedrohlich im Raum standen.

„Was für ein schöner Junge“, sagte Gaby gerührt. Pierrette musste ihr Recht geben, obwohl sie im Allgemeinen nicht viel mit Kindern anzufangen wusste, aber der kleine Junge mit dem dunklen Haarschopf und den großen, braunen Augen, aus denen er aufmerksam die Welt betrachtete, war durchaus ein süßer Fratz.

„Er sieht genauso aus wie du, als du in dem Alter warst, Suzon“, sagte Chanel und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Das stimmt“, urteilte auch Augustine kritisch, „er hat gar nichts von deinem Mann.“

„Nein“, sagte Suzon ruhig und betrachtete eines der Fotos, „das sagt Robert auch immer. Er lacht darüber.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Er hat auch nichts von Marcel.“

Es war eine Bemerkung, die Stille einkehren ließ. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand es wagte, diesen Namen auszusprechen, und Pierrette war sich sicher, dass aus genau diesem Grund Mamy, Augustine und Chanel verlegen zu Boden sahen. Gaby hingegen wurde kreidebleich und sie ließ das Foto fallen, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Pierrette wusste genau, was in ihr vorging.

„Gaby“, flüsterte sie, einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, und wollte ihre Hand nehmen, doch Gaby zuckte vor ihr zurück.

„Lass mich!“ Sie hatte einen wilden Ausdruck in den weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Mamy hob den Kopf und sah ihre Tochter an. „Mein Gott, Gaby, du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.“

„Es ist nichts“, antwortete Gaby, ohne Mamy auch nur anzuschauen. All ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig ihrer älteren Tochter. Suzon erwiderte ihren Blick stumm und Gaby stieß plötzlich einen erstickten Laut aus, fuhr aus ihrem Stuhl auf und lief aus dem Raum.

„Was ist denn los mit ihr?“, fragte Augustine verwundert.

„Es wird die Erwähnung von Marcel sein“, sagte Mamy bedeutsam.

Suzon sah ihrer Mutter hilflos nach, dann machte sie unsichere Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch Pierrette war schneller.

„Ich sehe nach ihr“, bot sie ihr an.

Der dankbare Ausdruck, der bei diesen Worten über Suzons Gesicht huschte, ohne die Verlorenheit in ihren Augen mildern zu können, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Rasch stand sie auf und folgte Gaby.

Sie fand sie in der Küche. Gaby stand über eine der Anrichten gebeugt, die Hände haltsuchend um den Rand der Steinplatte geklammert und die Augen geschlossen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Gaby...“

„Wie konnte er nur?“, flüsterte Gaby. „Wie konnte er nur?“

Pierrette blieb ratlos an der Tür stehen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte sie, presste die Worte irgendwie an dem Kloß in ihrer Kehle vorbei, während die Bilder eines großen, gebieterischen Mannes und eines jungen, unschuldigen Mädchens vor ihren Augen aufflackerten. Auch sie wollte diese Frage hinausschreien, ihrem Bruder ins Gesicht, ihrem Bruder, den sie voller kindlicher Arglosigkeit geliebt hatte, und der so viel Unglück über das Leben all der Frauen gebracht hatte, die in seinem Leben eine Rolle gespielt hatten.

_Wie konntest du nur, Marcel, wie konntest du nur? Wann hast du aufgehört, der große Bruder zu sein, der mich vor Mutter in Schutz nahm, und angefangen, der Mann zu werden, der seine Stieftochter vergewaltigt? Wie konntest du nur?_

Sie machte einen Schritt auf Gaby zu, dann noch einen und berührte ihren Arm. „Gaby“, versuchte sie es noch einmal.

Gaby fuhr herum. In ihren Augen loderte ein Feuer, genährt aus Hass, Zorn, Trauer und Scham, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach etwas, an dem sie diese zerstörerische Melange auslassen konnte. Oder jemandem.

„Dein Bruder“, zischte sie, „dein gottverdammter Bruder.“ Sie schlug Pierrettes Arm zur Seite, immer noch zitternd vor unbändigem Hass.

Pierrette wich einen Schritt zurück und hob in einem hilflosen Versuch der Besänftigung die Hände. „Bitte, Gaby, ich-...“

„Los, mach schon! Die Verteidigung deines geliebten Bruders geht dir doch sonst auch so leicht über die Lippen! Schieß los! Oder fällt dir dazu ausnahmsweise einmal nichts ein?!“

„Gaby...“

„Sieh mich nicht so an!“ Sie hatte die Hand wie zum Schlag erhoben. „Sieh mich nicht so an mit _seinen_ Augen!“

Pierrette packte ihre Hand. „Gaby! Hör mir zu!“

„Lass mich los!“

Gaby versuchte, ihr die Hand zu entreißen, doch Pierrette packte sie nur noch fester.

„Lass mich sofort los!“

„Gaby! Sieh mich an!“ Pierrette legte ihre andere Hand an Gabys Kinn und zwang sie, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich bin nicht er“, sagte sie langsam und deutlich. Gaby sträubte sich gegen ihren Griff, doch Pierrette hielt sie eisern fest. „Ich bin nicht er“, wiederholte sie.

Gaby blickte sie an und plötzlich schien etwas in ihr zu zerbrechen. Der Zorn verschwand aus ihren Augen und unversehens schimmerten Tränen darin.

„Pierrette“, flüsterte sie kraftlos und ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Pierrette sie in ihre Arme, streichelte ihren bebenden Körper, während Gabys Finger sich haltsuchend in ihr Kleid gruben und ihre Tränen an ihrem Hals versickerten.

„Ist schon gut, Liebes“, murmelte sie in Gabys Haar, „ist schon gut.“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Gaby wieder etwas sagte, und als sie es tat, war es eine Frage, mit der Pierrette nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Warum?“

Pierrette runzelte die Stirn. „Warum? Was meinst du damit?“

„Warum hat er es getan? Ich meine, er hatte doch Louise... Warum fährt er eigens nach England, nur um... um...“ Ihre Stimme brach bei dem Versuch, das Unmögliche in Wort zu fassen. Sie räusperte sich. „Es muss diese eine Geschäftsreise gewesen sein“, führte sie in einem beunruhigend ruhigen Tonfall aus. „Das war die einzige Gelegenheit, während der er nach England gefahren sein kann. Mir hat er gesagt, er würde sich mit einem wichtigen Kunden in Marseille treffen, aber er muss stattdessen zu Suzon gefahren sein. Etwas anderes ist nicht möglich.“

Die Sachlichkeit dieser Argumentation, dieser verzweifelte Versuch Gabys, diesem gewaltigen Unrecht durch Logik auf den Grund gehen zu wollen, war für Pierrette schlimmer, als es ihre Tränen gewesen waren. Und am allerschlimmsten war, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage wusste. Dass in dem Moment, in dem Gaby dieses einfache _Warum?_ gefragt hatte, sich in Pierrettes Kopf die Antwort auf diese Frage entfaltet hatte wie ein Stadtplan, dass sie plötzlich in aller Klarheit erkannte, was im Verstand ihres Bruder vorgegangen war, als er sich entschied, nach England zu fahren und das Mädchen, das er wie eine Tochter aufgezogen hatte, zu vergewaltigen.

Unaussprechlicher Ekel vor sich selbst überfiel sie. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie die furchtbaren Beweggründe verstand, als würde Marcel selbst sie ihr ins Ohr sagen? Was sagte das über sie selbst aus?

Gabys Nähe wurde ihr plötzlich unerträglich, zu überwältigend waren Abscheu und Schuldgefühle. Schaudernd wand sie sich aus Gabys Umarmung und trat von ihr zurück.

Gaby sah sie verwirrt an. „Pierrette? Was ist mit dir?“

Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest nicht versuchen, einen Sinn darin zu finden. Quäle dich nicht damit, die Beweggründe einer solchen Tat verstehen zu wollen.“

Gabys Augen verengten sich. „Was ist los?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. „Denkst du, ich sehe nicht, dass du etwas vor mir verbirgst? Was weißt du darüber, was ich nicht weiß?“

„Nichts, Gaby“, erwiderte sie mit aller Ruhe, die sie aufzubringen vermochte, „ich weiß nichts darüber. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich mehr quälst als ohnehin schon.“

„Du lügst“, stellte Gaby mühelos fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum?“

Pierrette seufzte. „Bitte, lass es gut sein. Ich bin nicht weniger entsetzt als du und in solchen Momenten gehen einem Gedanken durch den Kopf, die es nicht wert sind, in die Realität entlassen zu werden. Es würde nichts besser machen, wenn ich dir davon erzählte.“

„Sag es mir!“, forderte Gaby unerbittlich. „Vielleicht wird es nicht besser, aber auch schlimmer kann es kaum noch werden.“

Pierrette sah sie an und fragte sich, ob sie recht hatte. Vielleicht konnte es nicht mehr schlimmer werden und vielleicht würde die Wahrheit dabei helfen, den Schrecken zu verarbeiten. Sagte man das nicht gemeinhin über die Wahrheit? Dass sie den Leuten half?

Sie schluckte schwer, dann streckte sie eine Hand aus. „Komm her“, sagte sie rau.

Gaby betrachtete die dargebotene Hand und zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, doch dann trat sie näher und legte ihre Hand in Pierrettes. Pierrette verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und hielt sie fest.

„Deinetwegen“, sagte sie dann leise und die Worte wollten ihr kaum über die Lippen, „es ging nicht um Suzon. Das tat es nie. Es ging um dich.“

Gaby erstarrte. „Was?“, flüsterte sie tonlos.

Pierrette wandte verzweifelt den Blick ab, plötzlich überzeugt, einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht zu haben, doch jetzt konnte sie unmöglich zurück. Sie sah hinab auf ihre verschlungenen Finger und streichelte um Verzeihung heischend Gabys Handrücken.

„Es tut mir so Leid...“

Gaby sah sie stumm an und so blieb ihr nur, weiterzusprechen: „Es ging um Macht. Wenn er sich andere Frauen ins Bett holte, ging es ihm darum, über sie die Macht auszuüben, die er über dich nicht hatte. Dir muss auch schon aufgefallen sein, dass Louise einige Ähnlichkeit mit dir hat. Ich vermute, dass das der Grund dafür ist, warum er sie volle fünf Jahre in seinem Bett behielt. Eine Frau dominieren zu können, die dir so ähnlich sieht... endlich das Gefühl haben zu können, dich zu dominieren und zu erniedrigen, das war es, was er wollte.“

Gaby benetzte ihre Lippen. „Und Suzon?“

„Die Tochter eines anderen Mannes. Eines Mannes, den du mehr geliebt hast als ihn und dessen lebende Erinnerung sie war. Mit dieser Tat hat er Rache für diese Demütigung genommen. Rache an dir. Suzon war nur...“, Pierrette unterbrach sich.

„... Mittel zum Zweck“, führte Gaby ihren Satz erbarmungslos zu Ende. Ihre Stimme klang so fremd, dass Pierrette schauderte.

„Ja“, murmelte sie und sah Gaby flehend an. „Es tut mir so Leid, Gaby. Das war ein Fehler. Ich hätte dir das nicht sagen sollen.“

„Doch“, sagte Gaby, immer noch von dieser beängstigenden Ruhe ergriffen, „doch, es war richtig, es mir zu sagen. Du hast Recht. Es ist wahr, das spüre ich. Ich bin schuld.“

„Nein!“ Pierrette fuhr erschrocken auf und packte Gabys Schultern. „Du bist nicht schuld!“

„Ich habe das Schlimmste über meine Tochter gebracht, was man einem Kind antun kann.“

„Nein!“ Sie suchte verzweifelt, Gaby aus dieser unnatürlichen Starre zu wecken. „Nein, das bist du nicht! Hör mir zu, Gaby!“ Sie ließ ihre Schultern los und nahm stattdessen ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Hör mir zu, ja? Du bist nicht schuld! Der einzige, der hier die Schuld trägt, ist Marcel! Nicht du! Dich trifft keine Schuld! Verstehst du mich?“

Gaby versuchte nicht einmal, ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Ruhig und starr sah sie sie an. „So recht du vorher hattest, so unrecht hast du jetzt. Wie könnte es nicht meine Schuld sein? Du sagst selbst, dass er ihr meinetwegen Gewalt angetan hat. Natürlich ist es meine Schuld.“

Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf und zog Gaby an sich, fuhr mit ihren Lippen über Gabys Stirn. „Bin ich es dann nicht noch mehr als du?“, flüsterte sie.

Gaby sah überrascht hoch und Pierrette war schon für diese kleine Regung unendlich dankbar. „Was redest du da? Warum sollte dich irgendeine Schuld treffen?“

„Er ist mein Bruder. Das gleiche Blut, die gleiche Familie... Hätte ich nicht ahnen müssen, was für ein Ungeheuer er ist? Und was ist, wenn ich seine Schlechtigkeit teile?“

„Das ist doch Unsinn!“

„Ja? Du siehst die Schuld bei dir, und das nur, weil du mit ihm verheiratet warst. Ich war seine Schwester, ist meine Schuld da nicht um ein vielfaches größer?“

„Es lag nicht daran, dass ich mit ihm verheiratet war. Es lag daran, dass-...“

„... du dich geweigert hast, die Rolle zu spielen, die er dir zugedacht hat. Du hast dich nicht vor ihm erniedrigt, warst ihm nicht so zu Diensten, wie er es verlangte, sondern du hast stolz und aufrecht dein Leben gelebt. Und das war auch gut so. Nichts davon gibt ihm auch nur im Ansatz das Recht, deine Tochter zu vergewaltigen.“

Gaby zuckte zusammen, als sie so unumwunden die Wahrheit aussprach, und plötzlich sah sie nur noch unglaublich elend aus.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“, fragte sie schmerzlich.

Pierrette sah sie traurig an. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Ich muss mit Suzon reden, aber... was soll ich nur sagen?“

Pierrette strich ihr eine Haarsträhne zurecht. „Es tut mir so Leid“, sagte sie sanft.

„Tu das nicht“, flüsterte Gaby, „entschuldige dich nicht für Marcels Taten. Du bist nicht dein Bruder. Du bist... so anders. Ganz anders. Ich würde das hier nicht durchstehen ohne dich.“ Sie lächelte kaum merklich. „Du bist gekommen, um mich aus der Einsamkeit des Hauses zu befreien, damals. Und heute bist du wieder da. Du bist immer da, wenn ich dich brauche.“ Sie berührte Pierrettes Lippen. „Küss mich“, bat sie, „ich will mich kurz an das Schöne in dieser Tragödie erinnern.“

Wie hätte Pierrette ihr diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen können? Sie neigte den Kopf und küsste Gaby langsam und sehr zärtlich. Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, zu sagen, dass dieser Kuss all ihren Kummer vergessen machte, denn kein Kuss dieser Welt hätte diese Macht haben können. Doch so lange ihre Lippen sich berührten, war da dieses andere Leben, ihr Leben, angefüllt von all den glücksverheißenden Dingen, nach denen sie sich immer gesehnt hatten. Es war da, in Reichweite, die Vergangenheit, die sie so plötzlich überfallen hatte, hatte es nicht auslöschen können.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Pierrette gegen Gabys Lippen.

„Nein“, wisperte Gaby, „aber jetzt weiß ich, dass es mir wieder gut gehen wird. Irgendwann. Mehr verlange ich nicht.“

Sie löste sich von Pierrette und wischte sich über das Gesicht, um die Tränenspuren zu entfernen. Dann straffte sie sich und wandte sich zur Tür. Pierrette schob ihre Hand in die ihre und Gaby drückte sie kurz.

„Danke“, sagte sie leise, dann ließ sie ihre Hand los und öffnete die Tür.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten, saßen immer noch alle auf ihren Plätzen und sahen ihnen entgegen. Gaby ging zu Suzon und strich ihr über die Schulter.

„Er ist ein wunderbarer Junge, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie.

Suzon schloss die Augen und nickte. „Ja. Ja, das ist er.“

„Gut.“ Gaby beugte sich hinab und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. „Mein süßes Mädchen“, flüsterte sie, „meine wunderbare Tochter.“

Dann richtete sie sich auf, ließ ihren Blick über die anderen Frauen schweifen und machte eine herrische Geste. „Schaut nicht so! Wenn ihr schon in meine Wohnung einfallt wie die Heuschrecken, könnt ihr wenigstens den Tisch abräumen!“

  


  


°°°

  



	5. Ein kleiner Sieg

Nachdem das Geschirr in die Küche gebracht worden war, hatten alle es eilig, zu verschwinden, bevor Gaby weitere unliebsame Aufgaben verteilen konnte. Doch Gaby kam so etwas gar nicht in den Sinn. Stattdessen wurde sie nur von dem Bedürfnis getrieben, endlich mit Suzon zu sprechen, zu groß war die Last, als dass sie noch länger warten konnte. Sie machte sich langsam auf den Weg zur Küche, doch als sie an der Tür angekommen war, hörte sie Louises Stimme von drinnen. Sie hielt inne.

„Soll ich abtrocknen?“

„Du musst mir nicht helfen, Louise“, antwortete Suzon freundlich.

Gaby schüttelte den Kopf über diese vertrauliche Anrede. Suzon schien ihr die Sache mit der Familie doch etwas zu weit zu treiben.

„Ist schon gut.“ Geschirr klapperte und Gaby wollte gerade nach der Klinke greifen, als Louises Stimme noch einmal erklang: „Es tut mir übrigens Leid. Um dich und das, was er dir angetan hat.“

Gaby erstarrte und in der Küche zersprang Porzellan.

„Oh“, hauchte Suzon kaum hörbar.

„Ist schon gut, ich mache das schon.“

Geschäftige Schritte eilten hin und her, während Scherben aufgefegt wurden. Dann das Klappern des Mülleimers und schließlich kam es schwach von Suzon: „Was meinst du damit?“

Louises Stimme war ruhig und sachlich. „Nur das, was ich sagte. Es tut mir Leid. Mehr nicht.“

„Aber, ich meine... es ist doch nicht deine Schuld und... ich... ich...“ Suzon verstummte hilflos.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. Wie könnte ich für Marcels Taten verantwortlich sein? Aber es tut mir Leid für dich, dass ich ihm nicht genug war. Das ist es, was ich sagen will.“

Falls Suzon etwas erwiderte, hörte Gaby es nicht. Sie stand vor der Küchentür, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, unfähig hinein oder wegzugehen, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Sie konnte nur dastehen und zuhören, während das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte und sie kaum noch Luft bekam, weil das Gewicht auf ihrer Brust so schwer lastete.

„Er war kein netter Mann. Kein sanfter Mann“, hörte sie Louise sagen.

_Nein_ , dachte sie, _das war er nicht. Das war er nie. Selbst als er um mich warb, war er es nicht._

„Natürlich konnte er freundlich und charmant sein, aber das war nur eine Äußerlichkeit.“

„Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, wenn man so denkt...“

„Ja, das stimmt.“ Louise klang nachdenklich. „Erst waren es eben diese Äußerlichkeiten. Dann reizte mich die Härte in ihm. Und irgendwann war er für mich genauso Mittel zum Zweck wie ich für ihn.“

Gaby schloss die Augen. _Der Zweck... Der Grund für all das. Nur ich. Pierrette hatte recht._ Und plötzlich wünschte sie sich, Pierrette würde jetzt neben ihr stehen. Dass sie ihre Hand nahm und ihr versicherte, dass das alles nicht ihre Schuld war. Dass sie das drückende Gefühl lindern würde. Dass sie hier wäre, bei ihr... Dann schüttelte sie ungeduldig den Kopf über sich. Sie musste sich all dem allein stellen. Das war ihre Verantwortung. Ganz allein ihre. Entschlossen streckte sie die Hand aus und drückte die Klinke hinunter.

Suzon und Louise zuckten zusammen, als sie die Küche betrat. Sie standen nebeneinander an der Spüle, Suzon einen Lappen in der Hand und Louise ein Handtuch, das sie jetzt bedächtig zur Seite legte.

„Ich sollte gehen“, sagte sie.

„Danke, Louise“, murmelte Gaby, als Louise an ihr vorbeikam.

Louise nickte nur und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche. Gabys Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihre Tochter. Suzon erwiderte ihren Blick und lange Zeit sagte keine von ihnen ein Wort. Als die Stille allzu bedrückend wurde, hob Gaby schließlich hilflos die Schultern.

„Ich will so vieles sagen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie.“

Suzon senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Mama. Ich wollte dir keinen Kummer bereiten.“

Diese Worte brachten dann doch endlich Bewegung in Gaby. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihrer Tochter und ergriff ihre Hand. „Nein, Suzon, du machst mir keinen Kummer. Niemals. Ich bin es, die versagt hat. Ich hätte dich vor ihm beschützen müssen.“

„Nein, Mama, nicht! Wie hättest du ahnen können, dass er so etwas tut?“

Gaby sah Suzon schmerzlich an. „Aber ich habe es geahnt. Ich habe es geahnt und nichts weiter unternommen, als dich in deinen Plänen, in England zu studieren, zu bestärken. Ich dachte, damit wäre die Sache aus der Welt. Dass er trotzdem... Mein Gott, Suzon, ich hätte etwas unternehmen müssen. Irgendetwas. Es tut mir so Leid.“

„Ist schon gut, Mama. Dich trifft keine Schuld.“

„Doch, das tut es“, erwiderte Gaby heftig, „das tut es.“ Sie schluckte und drückte Suzons Hand. „Aber es geht hier nicht um mich. Das einzige, was wichtig ist, ist, wie es dir geht.“

Suzon sah ihre Mutter lange an. Erst schien sie nicht gewillt, deren Selbstkasteiung einfach so zu übergehen, doch als Gaby ein leises „Bitte“ hinterher schob, nickte sie kaum merklich. Dann wirkte sie nachdenklich, bis schließlich ein scheues Lächeln ihr Gesicht überzog.

„Gut“, sagte sie und ihr Blick war offen und ehrlich. „Auch wenn das vielleicht nicht richtig ist, aber es geht mir gut. Ich habe Robert und François, und das ist ein großes Glück.“

„Weiß Robert, dass François nicht...?“

Suzons Lächeln verschwand. „Nein. Ich habe versucht, ehrlich zu ihm zu sein, aber immer, wenn ich es ihm sagen wollte, wurde die Angst in mir so groß, dass er das Kind hassen wird, sobald er es erfährt, dass ich es nicht über mich gebracht habe. Und dann, als François auf die Welt kam und er so stolz und glücklich über seinen Sohn war, konnte ich es ihm erst recht nicht mehr sagen.“ Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, doch ihre Stimme war nachdrücklich und entschlossen. „Das ist mein Geheimnis und ich werde es hüten. Sie werden es beide niemals erfahren. Das haben sie beide nicht verdient.“

Gaby legte eine Hand an Suzons Gesicht und strich über ihre Wange. „Meine tapfere Tochter“, flüsterte sie, „diese Stärke hast du nicht von mir.“

Suzon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht tapfer“, erwiderte sie leise. „Ich hatte so viel Angst davor, dass ich François nicht lieben könnte, dass er mich immer an Marcel erinnern würde... Es gab schrecklich, dunkle Stunden, in denen ich mir wünschte, er würde nicht zur Welt kommen. Aber als ich ihn dann das erste Mal im Arm hielt... er hat mir einfach keine Wahl gelassen. Es war unmöglich, ihn nicht zu lieben.“ Sie sah zu Boden. „Ich schäme mich so für meine Gedanken.“

„Oh, Suzon, nicht! Niemand kann dir diese Wünsche verdenken!“

„Er ist so unschuldig. An allem, was passiert ist, trägt er die wenigste Schuld.“

„Natürlich nicht. Und auch du trägst keine Schuld! Niemand trägt irgendeine Schuld außer Marcel!“

Suzon nickte ruhig. „Ja. Niemand trägt irgendeine Schuld außer Marcel. Auch du nicht, Mama.“

Gaby schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich habe geglaubt, er hätte dich als seine Tochter akzeptiert. Diese Naivität ist unverzeihlich. Marcel war nicht der Mann, der einen Nebenbuhler duldete und das wusste ich. So habe ich zugelassen, dass er seinen Zorn an dir auslässt. Und noch über seinen Tod hinaus hat er Macht über uns.“

„Aber wenn François so aussieht wie ich... sieht er dann nicht auch aus wie mein Vater?“, fragte Suzon.

Gaby lächelte kummervoll. „Ja. Er ist deinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.“

Suzon hob den Kopf und trotz der Tränen blitzten ihre Augen triumphierend. „Hat Marcel dann nicht auf ganzer Linie verloren? Indem er einen Sohn gezeugt hat, der genauso aussieht wie sein Nebenbuhler?“ Sie schaute ihre Mutter an, das Kinn kämpferisch erhoben. „Haben wir nicht gewonnen? Ein kleiner Sieg zwar, aber immerhin.“

Gaby sah ihre Tochter überrascht an, dann kam ein ungläubiges Lachen über ihre Lippen. „So kann man es natürlich auch sehen.“

Suzon grinste schadenfroh. „Oh ja, genauso sehe ich es. François wird Roberts Sohn sein und aussehen wie sein Großvater. Für ihn wird Marcel niemals existiert haben. Marcel hat diese Schlacht nicht gewonnen. Wir haben das.“ Sie umarmte ihre Mutter zärtlich. „Und wenn er alt genug ist, werde ich ihm von meinem Vater erzählen und was für ein wunderbarer Mann er gewesen sein muss, wenn meine Mutter ihn geliebt hat. Und es wird ihn stolz machen, dass er genauso aussieht wie er.“

Gaby spürte, wie auch ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie drückte Suzon an sich. „Meine große Tochter... schon um so vieles weiser als ich es je sein werde. Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, wie ich damals auf deine Eröffnung reagiert habe, dass du schwanger bist. Ich von allen Menschen hätte Verständnis für dich haben müssen. Es tut mir so Leid, dass du dich mir nicht anvertrauen konntest. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es besser machen. In Zukunft werde ich es besser machen.“

Suzon herzte und küsste ihre Mutter. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr. Es ist vorbei. Marcel hat keine Macht mehr über uns.“

Gaby konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie dort standen und sich im Arm hielten. Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander und tauschten ein einiges Lächeln, dann griff Suzon nach dem Lappen und Gaby nach Louises Handtuch und in stiller Eintracht fuhren sie mit dem Abwasch fort.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ Suzon stellte eine Tasse in das Abtropfsieb und sah ihre Mutter an.

„Natürlich. Was willst du wissen?“

„Du und Pierrette... Hat Catherine recht? Lebt ihr zusammen? Du weißt schon, als...“, Suzon suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „... Paar?“

Gaby biss sich auf die Lippen, während sich ihre Finger an den Teller klammerten, den sie gerade abtrocknete. Sie räusperte sich und nickte dann. „Ja“, sagte sie.

Suzon fuhr mit dem Lappen nachdenklich über das zarte Blumenmuster auf der nächsten Tasse.

„Ist das schlimm für dich?“, fragte Gaby unsicher.

Suzon sah erstaunt hoch. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Catherine hat schon recht, eigentlich ist es nicht überraschend. Ich frage mich nur...“

„Ja?“

„Ist sie anders als Marcel? Also, ist sie besser zu dir als er es war?“

Gaby lächelte erleichtert. „Ja. Ohne Frage.“

„Du bist also glücklich?“

„Was sie betrifft... ja, da bin ich sehr glücklich. Das vergangene Jahr mit ihr hier in Paris war sehr schön.“

Suzon runzelte die Stirn. „Und wo es sie nicht betrifft?“

Gaby stellte den Teller zur Seite und sah Suzon an. „Catherine wird mir niemals verzeihen, oder?“

Über Suzons Gesicht glitt ein mitfühlender Ausdruck. Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Zumindest ist sie mitgekommen. Vor ein paar Monaten war das noch undenkbar. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie dich tief in ihrem Inneren vermisst.“

Ein vorsichtiges Gefühl der Zuversicht machte sich in Gaby breit. „Glaubst du?“

„Ja. Gib ihr einfach noch etwas Zeit. Selbst meine kleine, zornige Schwester kann nicht ewig böse sein.“

Gaby lächelte zögernd. „Das bezweifele ich zwar, aber wenn du das sagst, werde ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.“

 

 

°°°

 


	6. Entschuldigungen und derer viele

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie Gaby ihr schönes Haus verkaufen konnte, um hierher zu ziehen“, sagte Augustine mit gerümpfter Nase, während sie sich im Esszimmer umsah.

„Die Wohnung ist doch eigentlich ganz hübsch“, startete Mamy einen ihrer üblichen Vermittlungsversuche zwischen ihren Töchtern.

„Diese Stadt ist ein Moloch der Lasterhaftigkeit“, widersprach Augustine energisch, „und diese Wohnung versprüht auch schon den Gestank der Verderbnis.“

Missbilligend musterte sie die Statuettensammlung antiker Göttinnen, die im Raum verteilt waren. Pierrette liebte besonders die äußerst freizügige Darstellung der Aphrodite, ahnte aber bereits, dass eine Äußerung dieser Vorliebe nur Wasser auf den Mühlen von Augustines Kritik sein würde.

„Aber wen verwundert das schon.“ Augustine streifte Pierrette mit einem raschen Blick. „Mich bestimmt nicht.“

Die Versuchung, etwas darauf zu erwidern, war fast zu groß, um ihr zu widerstehen, aber um des lieben Friedens willen entschied sich Pierrette schweren Herzens dagegen und zog sich zur Vermeidung weiterer Verlockungen in den Salon zurück. Geordneter Rückzug natürlich, von Flucht konnte keine Rede sein. Sie seufzte und zündete sich eine Zigarette an und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie Catherine, die sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hatte und ein Buch las. Oder gelesen hatte, bis Pierrette hereingekommen war. Jetzt übte sie sich erneut in ihrer Lieblingsdisziplin und erdolchte ihre Tante mit Blicken und das so erfolgreich, dass Pierrette tatsächlich in Erwägung zog, lieber in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Dann rief sie sich ungeduldig zur Ordnung. Das war ihre verdammte Wohnung und sie würde sich nicht von einem Kind aus ihrem Wohnzimmer vertreiben lassen.

„Catherine“, grüßte sie mit einem freundlichen Nicken und nahm im Sessel gegenüber dem Sofa Platz.

Catherine beobachtete sie stumm. Pierrette rauchte eine Weile, während sie den Blick über sich ergehen ließ, dann schnippte sie die Asche in den Aschenbecher und deutete auf das Buch.

„Was liest du?“

Blitzschnell schlug Catherine das Buch zu. „Geht dich nichts an“, schnappte sie.

„Also keine Kriminalromane mehr?“

Dafür wurde sie mit einem noch düsteren Blick belohnt. „Nein.“

Pierrette zuckte die Achseln und widmete sich wieder ihrer Zigarette. Langsam entfaltete der Tabak seine beruhigende Wirkung und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß genussvoll den Rauch aus.

„War es Mamas Idee, hierher zu kommen?“

Überrascht sah sie Catherine an. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich will nur wissen, ob du sie überredet hast oder ob es ihre Idee war, nach Paris zu ziehen.“

„Ich habe ihr den Vorschlag gemacht und sie hat sich dafür entschieden. Man kann deine Mutter nicht dazu überreden, etwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun, wie du vermutlich sehr gut weißt.“

„Also hat sie sich einfach entschieden, ein neues Leben anzufangen und alles andere zu vergessen?“

Pierrette warf ihrer Nichte einen ernsten Blick zu. „Sie wird nie vergessen, Catherine. Keiner von uns wird je vergessen. Aber sie hat genauso versucht weiterzuleben wie Suzon und du.“

„Mit dir?“

Pierrette enthielt sich der offensichtlichen Antwort.

„Und das soll jetzt so bleiben? Für immer?“

Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Fragst du mich gerade auf deine unnachahmliche Art, ob ich es ernst mit deiner Mutter meine?“

„Quatsch“, versetzte Catherine brüsk und wandte den Blick ab. „Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie tut. Oder du.“

„Dann kann ich dir ja guten Gewissens sagen, dass es dich nichts angeht, was zwischen Gaby und mir ist oder wie lange es andauern wird. Einer besorgten Tochter hätte ich vielleicht Rede und Antwort gestanden, aber so wie der Fall liegt...“ Sie sah Catherine vielsagend an, während sie ihre Zigarette aus dem Mundstück zog und ausdrückte.

Catherine schnaubte. Ohne Pierrette noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, schnappte sie sich ihr Buch und stapfte aus dem Zimmer. Pierrette verdrehte die Augen und nahm eine neue Zigarette aus ihrem Etui.

„Kinder“, murmelte sie entnervt.

„Erstaunlich, dass du dir eine verheiratete Frau und Mutter suchst, wenn du mit Kindern nichts anfangen kannst.“

„Verwitwet“, verbesserte Pierrette und drehte sich zu Chanel um, die so wirkte, als stünde sie schon eine ganze Weile im Türrahmen, „und immerhin sind ihre Kinder fast erwachsen.“

Chanel antwortete nicht, sah Pierrette nur unschlüssig an. Schließlich betrat sie den Raum und ging mit steifen Schritten zu dem Sofa hinüber, das Catherine gerade verlassen hatte. Sie setzte sich und senkte den Blick auf ihre miteinander verschlungenen Hände.

„Es tut mir übrigens Leid“, sagte Pierrette.

„Was tut dir Leid?“, fragte Chanel und sah hoch, das Gesicht angespannt.

„Dass ich deine Gefühle verletzt habe. Damals.“

Chanel wandte ihren Blick ab und sah in das flackernde Feuer im Kamin.

„Sag mir nur eines“, sagte sie endlich, „ging es immer nur um sie?“

Sie nickte zu dem Gemälde hinüber, das über dem Kamin hin. Es zeigte Gaby in jungen Jahren, gekleidet in ein rotes, schulterfreies Kleid, die Haare offen und dem Betrachter einen lasziven Blick zuwerfend. Pierrette hatte dem Bild hier einen ähnlichen Ehrenplatz eingeräumt, wie es ihn schon im alten Haus inne gehabt hatte.

„ _Stört es dich gar nicht, dass Marcel es in Auftrag gegeben hat?“,_ hatte Gaby sie gefragt und Pierrette hatte gelacht und gesagt: _„Nein. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn weit weniger oft so angeschaut hast als mich. Und ich liebe diesen Blick. Er entblößt deine innere Unmoral, mein Engel.“_ Und so blieb das Bild dort hängen.

Pierrette nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Nein“, antwortete sie. „Es ging auch nicht um meinen Bruder, obwohl es mir natürlich entgegen kam, dass du für ihn gearbeitet hast. Es ging um dich und mich.“

Sie bekam darauf keine Antwort, doch der Blick, den Chanel ihr zuwarf, offenbarte eine Menge Zweifel.

„Ich habe mit dir geschlafen, weil ich mit dir schlafen wollte“, erklärte Pierrette nachdrücklich. „Aus keinem anderen Grund. Es wäre schade, wenn du die schönen Stunden, die wir miteinander hatten, im Nachhinein vergiften würdest.“

Chanel schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es fällt mir schwer, dir das zu glauben. Nicht nach deiner Reaktion damals. Nicht, wenn ich dich jetzt mit ihr sehe.“

„Wie ich mich damals verhalten habe, tut mir sehr Leid. Dich mit der Verachtung der anderen allein zu lassen, war feige. Aber... du hast mir eine Affäre mit meinem Bruder unterstellt. Das mag eine schlechte Entschuldigung sein, aber vielleicht erklärt es mein Verhalten zumindest.“

„Und du?“, erwiderte Chanel. „Hast du mich nicht für eine Mörderin gehalten?“

Pierrette sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen“, gab sie zu, „aber ich war wütend. Dieser Tag hat in keinem von uns das Beste hervorgebracht.“

„Bei ihr bist du offenbar nicht vom Schlechtesten ausgegangen.“

Pierrette zog erneut an ihrer Zigarette und stieß langsam den Rauch aus. „Gaby war... ein Traum. Eine Fantasie. Nicht mehr. Ich sah sie bei ihrer Hochzeit mit meinem Bruder und begehrte sie. Aber mehr war da nie.“

„Und trotzdem hast du ihr geglaubt und mir nicht.“ Als sie Pierrettes überraschten Blick sah, zuckte Chanel die Achseln. „Ja, ich habe eure Unterhaltung gehört.“

Pierrette schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf. „Wie naiv von mir zu glauben, irgendetwas an jenem Tag hätte ein Geheimnis bleiben können.“ Sie beugte sich zum Aschenbecher und drückte ihre Zigarette aus, dann lehnte sie sich zurück und sah Chanel offen an. „Gaby und ich sind einander sehr ähnlich. Nicht auf den ersten Blick, aber wenn man ein wenig an ihrer vornehmen Patina kratzt, kommt recht schnell eine Frau zum Vorschein, die ebenso leicht in den Rotlichtbezirken von Paris hätte landen können wie ich. Und andersherum. Wie leicht hätte ich mich genau wie sie in einer Ehe wiederfinden können, die im besten Falle langweilig ist und im schlimmsten Falle zerstörerisch. Und deswegen, weil ich mich in ihr erkenne und sie in mir, habe ich ihr geglaubt, dass sie Marcel nicht umgebracht hat. Es ist leicht, jemanden zu durchschauen, der einem so ähnlich ist.“

„Und mich zu durchschauen war weniger einfach?“

„Was weiß ich schon von guten, aufrechten Menschen?“ Pierrette lächelte leicht. „Du warst immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für mich.“

Chanel erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht, aber immerhin wurde ihre Miene weniger abweisend. „Also hast du nichts für mich empfunden?“

„Zumindest nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie du für mich. Ich mochte dich. Und wenn ich in dir falsche Hoffnungen auf mehr geweckt habe, dann tut mir das Leid.“

Erstaunlicherweise riefen ausgerechnet diese Worte doch die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf Chanels Gesicht hervor. „Das sind wirklich viele Entschuldigungen für dich.“

Pierrette zuckte die Achseln. „Ich will meinen Egoismus nicht leugnen, aber ich bin durchaus zu einem gewissen Maß an Selbstkritik fähig. Ich habe dich damals schäbig behandelt und das tut mir seither Leid. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mich jetzt bei dir entschuldigen konnte.“

Chanel nickte langsam. „Danke“, sagte sie. „Ich werde dir nicht zu deiner neuesten Affäre gratulieren, aber ich danke dir für deine Offenheit. Und deine Entschuldigungen.“ Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du nach Paris zurückkehren würdest“, sagte sie, um einen ungezwungenen Tonfall bemüht. „Nicht nach all den Schwierigkeiten, von denen du mir erzählt hast.“

Pierrette machte eine achtlose Handbewegung. „Die wenigsten Schwierigkeiten lassen sich nicht mit Geld lösen und ich hatte ja einige Möglichkeiten, nachdem Gaby mich an Marcels Erbe beteiligt hat.“

„Das freut mich. Deine Geschichten wirkten nämlich nicht so, als wäre mit deinen alten Bekannten gut Kirschen essen. Da bin ich froh, dass du alle Probleme lösen konntest.“

Pierrette starrte Chanel an.

„Was ist los?“, fragte diese verwirrt. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“

Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte sie abwesend, „nichts Falsches. Du hast recht, mit meinen _alten Bekannten_ ist nicht gut Kirschen essen.“

Wie hatte sie nur so leichtfertig darüber hinweg gehen können? Wie ungemein töricht von ihr!

Sie sprang auf. „Entschuldige mich, Chanel, ich muss mich noch um eine Kleinigkeit kümmern.“

„Aber was ist denn-...“

„Nichts, gar nichts.“ Sie gab sich so unbekümmert wie sie konnte. „Nur eine Kleinigkeit. Schließlich ist ja bald Weihnachten, nicht wahr? Du weißt schon, die Zeit der Heimlichtuereien und so.“

Rasch eilte sie aus dem Raum. Im Flur stieß sie beinahe mit Gaby zusammen, die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Ich habe mit Suzon gesprochen.“

„Das ist schön, Liebes“, murmelte Pierrette zerstreut und griff nach ihrem Mantel.

„Sie sagt, sie verzeiht mir und dass es ihr so weit gut geht, auch wenn-... hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Sie verzeiht dir und es geht ihr so weit gut“, betete Pierrette herunter, während sie hastig die Knöpfe schloss und in ihre Handschuhe schlüpfte. „Sonst noch was?“

„Wo willst du denn hin?“

„Nirgends. Ich bin bald wieder da.“

„Pierrette?“

Doch da war sie schon aus der Haustür und hastete die Straße entlang. _Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können?_

 

°

 

Gaby sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die ins Schloss gefallene Haustür, während sie einzusortieren versuchte, was gerade geschehen war. Natürlich musste Pierrette ihr nicht über jeden ihrer Schritte Rechenschaft ablegen, aber üblicherweise wurde sie auch nicht von ihr wie eine versetzte Ehefrau einfach stehen gelassen. Schließlich zuckte sie die Achseln und entschied, sich nicht weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, während sie den Salon betrat.

Dort saß Chanel auf dem Sofa, die jedoch bei ihrem Anblick eilig aufstand. „Ich sehe mal, ob Suzon Hilfe braucht“, murmelte sie und wollte zur Tür gehen.

„Chanel?“

Langsam drehte Chanel sich um und begegnete ihrem Blick. „Ja?“ Sie sah unbehaglich drein und Gaby konnte ihr das nicht verdenken, wenn sie an ihre letzten Begegnungen dachte. Aber da sie ja gerade schon einmal dabei war, sich zu entschuldigen, konnte sie hier gleich weiter machen.

„Es tut mir Leid, wie ich Sie damals behandelt habe“, sagte sie und bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln.

Chanel blinzelte verwirrt. „Was sagen Sie da?“

Gaby fand es erstaunlich schwierig, ihre Ungeduld zu bezähmen. Sie betrachtete die andere Frau, ihre ehemalige Köchin, die Kinderfrau ihrer zwei Töchter, und fühlte dem allzu bekannten Gefühl der Eifersucht nach, das sie empfand. Wie einfach wäre es, dieses Gefühl auf die Affäre zu schieben, die Chanel und Pierrette einst gehabt hatten, auf die Bilder in ihrem Kopf, wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie die gleichen Küsse, die gleichen Berührungen in Chanel das ausgelöst hatten, was sie heute in ihr auslösten. Und doch, es wäre zu einfach. Natürlich behagte ihr diese Vorstellung nicht, natürlich war sie in Teilen sogar eifersüchtig darauf, aber sie war nicht dumm. Sie wusste, dass die Schlange von Personen, mit denen Pierrette vor ihr geschlafen hatte, lang war, sehr lang. Und sie wusste, dass es dort Menschen gegeben hatte, Männer und Frauen, die Pierrette etwas bedeutet hatten. Vielleicht lief sie tagtäglich welchen von ihnen über den Weg, wenn sie durch die Pariser Straßen spazierte. Und sie war darauf eifersüchtig und vermied es, darüber nachzudenken, aber die Probleme zwischen ihr und Chanel reichten tiefer und lagen länger zurück.

Sie fingen irgendwo zwischen nächtelangem Schreien und schmutzigen Windeln an, als Suzon sich erst beruhigte, wenn Chanel sie ihrer überforderten Mutter aus den Armen nahm, und Catherine ihre Milch nur trank, wenn Chanel ihr das Fläschchen gab. Sie setzten sich fort, wenn Gaby von einer Reise zurückkam und ihre Töchter fremdelten und lieber bei Chanel in der Küche saßen als bei ihr im Salon. Wenn sie aus der Schule kamen und für ihre Mutter nur einen flüchtigen Kuss übrig hatten, nur um in die Küche zu stürzen und Chanel ihr Herz auszuschütten über gemeine Lehrer und Liebeskummer und Streit und all die Dinge, die ein Kinderherz bedrücken konnten und von denen Gaby so wenig verstand. Und sie endeten an diesem Tag vor gut einem Jahr, als Chanel vor ihr auf den Knien lag, eigentlich gedemütigt bis ins Mark und doch trotzig zu ihr aufsah und sagte: _„Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen, Madame. Und hätten nur Sie sich um ihre Töchter gekümmert, dann wären sie arm dran gewesen.“_

Das war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein wohlplatzierter Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Nicht nur, weil es vermutlich der Wahrheit entsprach, sondern auch, weil Chanel es wusste. Weil sie all die Kleinigkeiten über die vergangenen Jahre, die Gaby so gut versteckt zu haben geglaubt hatte, gesehen und richtig interpretiert hatte, weil sie um Gabys Eifersucht wusste und weil sie im entscheidenden Moment bereit gewesen war, sie gegen sie auszuspielen, sodass nicht Chanel geschlagen den Raum verließ, sondern Gaby und jeder, der dabei gewesen war, wusste, wer in dieser Schlacht die wahre Siegerin gewesen war.

Und trotzdem war ihre Reaktion auf Chanels Bekenntnis, Frauen im Allgemeinen und Pierrette im Besonderen zu lieben, nicht richtig gewesen. Wenn sie anfing, Abbitte zu leisten, sollte Chanel sehr weit oben auf ihrer Liste stehen, und so behielt sie ihr Lächeln bei und wiederholte ruhig: „Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, wie ich Sie damals behandelt habe, Chanel. Mein Verhalten war schändlich und wenn man meine Lebenssituation heute betrachtet, wohl auch ein bisschen scheinheilig.“ Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, weil sie wusste, dass Pierrette in diesem Moment laut aufgelacht hätte. Scheinheilig war eines ihrer liebsten Adjektive, um Gabys Tun zu beschreiben. „Es tut mir Leid. Sie waren mir immer eine loyale und zuverlässige Hilfe und hätten eine weit bessere Behandlung verdient gehabt.“

Chanel sah sie verblüfft an, doch endlich schien sie sich zu fangen. Sie nickte. „Danke“, sagte sie, „ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung gerne an. Und ich entschuldige mich auch für das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hatte kein Recht, Sie als Mutter vor ihren Kindern schlecht zu machen.“

Das kam so unerwartet für Gaby, dass es jetzt an ihr war, Chanel verdutzt anzusehen, doch dann nickte auch sie: „Ebenfalls angenommen.“

Als sie daraufhin beide erleichtert aufatmeten, wechselten sie ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln. Freundinnen würden sie wohl keine mehr werden, stellte Gaby fest, aber vielleicht mussten sie auch keine Feindinnen sein.

„Ich bin überrascht“, gestand Chanel, „erst entschuldigt sich Pierrette, dann Sie. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.“

Gaby verbot sich jedes Stirnrunzeln darüber, dass Pierrette und Chanel gerade ein vertrauliches Gespräch geführt hatten. Das wäre wirklich allzu kindisch gewesen.

„Ach so“, antwortete sie so unbefangen wie möglich, „dann wissen Sie also, wohin sie so schnell verschwunden ist?“

Chanel hob die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber es ist Pierrette, nicht wahr? Sie wird immer ihre kleinen Geheimnisse haben und keinem von uns je ganz gehören. Irgendwo macht das doch ihren Reiz aus.“

Gaby war sich sicher, dass Chanel keinerlei Hintergedanken hatte, als sie das so leichthin sagte. Sie war sich wirklich sicher, dass sie nichts Böses im Sinn hatte mit dieser Aussage.

Nichtsdestotrotz war es das Schlimmste, was sie hätte sagen können.

 

 

°°°


	7. Schwestern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich fürchte, dass ich Augustine in diesem Kapitel nicht wirklich gerecht geworden bin. Sie ist ein so wunderbarer Charakter und es fällt mir ungeheuer schwer, ihre Fülle an Ausdrücken aufs Papier zu bannen. Ich hoffe, ihr erkennt sie trotzdem...

* * *

 

 

Das Abendessen kam und ging, ohne dass Pierrette heimkam, und als Gaby schlafen ging, war sie ebenfalls noch nicht zurück. Sie lag alleine in dem großen Bett, das nicht einmal ihr eigenes war, und die Situation war plötzlich allzu schmerzhaft vertraut. All die Male, in denen Marcel über Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen war, fielen ihr ein. Als er sich mit Arbeit entschuldigt hatte, damals, als sie noch jung gewesen war und die Hoffnung hatte, den Mann, den sie aus klugem Bedacht gewählt hatte, eines Tages so leidenschaftlich lieben zu können wie den Mann, den sie kurz zuvor verloren hatte. Sie dachte an den Schmerz und die maßlose Enttäuschung, als man ihr von seiner Affäre mit seiner Sekretärin erzählte, dann auch die nächste Affäre mit der Frau eines Geschäftspartners oder der kleinen Kellnerin unten aus dem Dorf. Irgendeine angeblich wohlmeinende Stimme hatte es immer gegeben, die der jungen Ehefrau die Taten ihres Mannes kundtat, entrüstetes, mitfühlendes Flüstern, doch gleichzeitig genüsslich alles ausbreitend, was man zu wissen glaubte. Anfangs hatte sie geweint und getobt, Marcel beschuldigt und Entschuldigungen verlangt, die er ihr fast nie zugestand. Irgendwann nicht mehr. Irgendwann hatte es sie nicht mehr gekümmert und sie war in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer gezogen, wo ihr sein Wegbleiben nicht einmal mehr auffiel. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Affären gehabt, ihr eigenes Leben und sich geschworen, nichts mehr zu geben auf Treueschwüre und leere Versprechungen, besonders nach Jacques.

Und jetzt lag sie wieder hier und wartete, dass jemand heimkam, damit das Bett sich nicht so kalt und leer anfühlte. Weil sie wieder auf einen Treueschwur hereingefallen war, obwohl sie es hätte besser wissen müssen.

_Sie wird immer ihre kleinen Geheimnisse haben und keinem von uns je ganz gehören._

Sie schalt sich dumm, weil sie dieser unbedachten Bemerkung so viel Bedeutung beimaß. Pierrette kam spät nach Hause, gut, was machte das schon. Aber er war trotzdem da, der kleine bohrende Stachel des Zweifels, umso mehr, als dass sie die Zweifel einmal selbst gehegt hatte, ehe Pierrette anfing von Liebe zu sprechen und sie in ihr neues, aufregendes Leben nach Paris entführte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie damals recht gehabt und sich nun wieder einlullen lassen, weil sie in ihrer Eitelkeit so gerne glauben wollte, dass sie genug war? Aber wann wäre sie das denn je gewesen? Marcel? Jacques? Alain vielleicht, doch was wusste sie schon, letztlich hatte sie ihn nur einen Sommer lang gekannt. Und Pierrette, diese Frau, die nie mit ihrer Liebe gegeizt hatte, die Chanel und Jacques betrogen hatte und wer weiß wie viele vor ihnen, warum sollte sie plötzlich Ausnahmen machen?

_Sie wird immer ihre kleinen Geheimnisse haben und keinem von uns je ganz gehören._

Und so lag sie da und lauschte auf Schritte, die nicht kamen und irgendwo zwischen Hoffen und Bangen und bohrendem Misstrauen übermannte sie dann doch der Schlaf.

 

°

 

Sie wurde wach, als sich die Matratze unter ihr bewegte.

„Pierrette?“, murmelte sie schlaftrunken und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit.

„Ja, ich bin es. Schlaf weiter.“

„Wo bist du gewesen?“

„Nirgends.“

Ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an sie und fremde Gerüche nach Zigarrenrauch, Alkohol und irgendwelchen Duftwässern stiegen ihr in die Nase. Sie versuchte, diese Erkenntnis festzuhalten, doch ihr Kopf war noch zu träge, um angemessen zu reagieren.

„Pierrette...“

„Schlaf, Gaby. Es ist nichts.“

Sie schlummerte wieder ein und als sie im frühen Morgenlicht erwachte, hunderte Fragen auf den Lippen, war das Bett neben ihr leer und Pierrette erneut verschwunden.

 

°

 

Gaby blätterte in einer Zeitschrift und gab sich alle Mühe, so viel Ungeselligkeit auszustrahlen, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie war wütend, argwöhnisch und kam gleichzeitig um vor Sorge, weil dieses Verhalten allmählich wirklich nicht mehr mit normal oder alltäglich zu beschreiben war. Und außerdem wünschte sie sich, dass ihr verdammter Besuch sich zum Teufel scherte. Wo immer sie hinkam, war schon irgendjemand, der garantiert irgendetwas von ihr wollte. Alle hatten Pierrettes leeren Platz am Frühstückstisch zur Kenntnis genommen und sie hatte gelächelt und es mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan, obwohl sie am liebsten geschrien hätte. Aber was hätte es schon genutzt? Das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, waren tröstende Worte, die sie höchstwahrscheinlich daran erinnern würden, dass Pierrette nun einmal so war. Leichtfertig, verantwortungslos und sprunghaft, und wie hatte Gaby denn ernsthaft glauben können, dass auf sie Verlass wäre?

Christian Diors neuester Kreation wurde unter Gabys Fingern unwiederbringlicher Schaden zugefügt, als sie die Seite zornig umblätterte. Sie starrte auf lächelnde Frauen in zauberhaften Kleidern und ihr Mund verzog sich bitter. Wie leicht wäre es, wenn dieser Luxus wirklich das hielte, was er versprach, nämlich dass man nur das richtige Kleid, den teuersten Schmuck und das edelste Parfum bräuchte und die Welt wäre in Ordnung. Gaby hatte es weiß Gott versucht, aber einen toten Ehemann, eine hasserfüllte Tochter und eine untreue Geliebte hatte nichts davon aus der Welt schaffen können. Wütend warf sie das Modemagazin zur Seite und sah aus dem Fenster.

Wie um sie zu verspotten, hatte sich das Wetter nun doch noch des nahenden Weihnachtsfestes entsonnen und ließ dicke, weiße Flocken vom Himmel schweben. Als hätte sie noch mehr Erinnerung an das letzte Weihnachten gebraucht. Sie verfolgte den Weg, den die Schneeflocken an ihrem Fenster vorbeinahmen und fragte sich, ob sie je wieder Freude an diesen Dingen empfinden würde, das kindliche Staunen, das sie nie ganz verlassen hatte, oder ob Schnee und Weihnachten auf ewig nur den Tag beschreiben würden, an dem ihre Familie und ihr ganzes Leben für immer zerbrach.

Als sie das nächste Mal den Kopf wandte, hatte Augustine sich zu ihr gesetzt. Sie sah sie mit diesem kritischen Blick an, der so typisch für sie war und der in Gaby jedes Mal das Gefühl weckte, sich für alles rechtfertigen zu müssen, was sie je im Leben getan hatte. Ihre Schwester mochte sonst verändert sein, ihr Haar offen und ausgewähltere Kleider tragen, aber an diesem Blick hatte sich rein gar nichts verändert.

„Was ist?“, fragte Gaby gereizt.

„Nichts“, entgegnete Augustine unschuldig, „rein gar nichts, wirklich.“

„Wenn du so guckst, ist immer irgendwas.“

Augustine ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Hältst du eine Stadt wie Paris wirklich für den geeigneten Ort, deine Tochter aufzuziehen?“

„Wie dir bestimmt nicht entgangen ist, lebt meine Tochter nicht mehr bei mir, sondern bei ihrer Schwester.“

„Ja, vielleicht ist das sogar besser. Ein solcher Ort ist wohl kaum angebracht für ein solch verwirrtes Kind wie Catherine.“

Gaby warf ihrer Schwester einen scharfen Blick zu. „Catherine ist nicht verwirrt. Sie könnte es sein, nach allem, was sie erlebt hat, aber sie ist es nicht, und dafür danke ich Gott auf Knien. Bei dem Vater wäre es kein Wunder gewesen-...“

„Du schiebst es also auf Marcel, ja?“

„Was? Dass er sich vor ihren Augen eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt hat? Ja, das schiebe ich auf Marcel, allerdings!“

„Immerhin hattest du eine Affäre“, merkte Augustine spitz an.

„Wenn das der Grund war, ärgere ich mich nur, dass ich ihm nicht schon früher davon erzählt habe!“

Augustine holte schockiert Luft. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!“

Gaby verdrehte die Augen. „Schnüffle nicht herum, wenn du die Wahrheit nicht verträgst.“ Sie musterte Augustine forschend. „Du hast ihm von meiner Beziehung zu Monsieur Farnoux erzählt, nicht wahr?“

Augustine blieb stumm und Gaby öffnete den Mund zu einer wütenden Bemerkung, doch während sie nach Worten suchte, spürte sie, dass der Ärger, den sie irgendwann einmal über diesen schwesterlichen Verrat empfunden hätte, einfach nicht mehr da war. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Nun, was nutzt es noch. Marcel ist tot.“ Sie maß ihre Schwester mit einem langen Blick und sagte: „Aber er war nicht der Mann, für den du ihn gehalten hast, Augustine. Das zumindest solltest du wissen.“

„Natürlich sagst du so etwas. Aber vielleicht solltest nicht ausgerechnet du mit Steinen werfen, liebe Schwester.“ Augustines Augen blitzten sie durch die Brillengläser angriffslustig an.

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre Gaby vermutlich auf die Provokation angesprungen. Augustine und sie pflegten während ihrer Streitereien nicht eben zimperlich miteinander umzugehen und vermutlich erwartete ihre Schwester auch jetzt eine Stichelei von ihrer Seite, einfach weil es die Art und Weise war, wie sie schon immer miteinander umgegangen waren. Aber in diesem Moment fehlte Gaby die Lust dazu. Sie betrachtete ihre jüngere Schwester, die so wenig von der Welt wusste, die Liebe nur aus ihren schnulzigen Büchern kannte und ihre Sehnsucht danach hinter stachliger Keuschheit verbarg, und irgendwo tief in ihr regte sich sogar ein Hauch von Mitgefühl.

Gaby nahm eine Zigarette aus ihrem Etui, steckte sie in das Mundstück und zündete sie an. Sie ließ sich viel Zeit damit, inhalierte auch tief und ausgiebig, ehe sie wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Er war attraktiv, nicht wahr? Und wie charmant er sein konnte, so einnehmend und höflich. Ich verstehe, dass du für ihn geschwärmt hast. Irgendwann habe ich wohl auch einmal so über ihn gedacht. Vor sehr langer Zeit.“ Sie stieß den Rauch aus und sah zu, wie er im Raum verschwand. „Aber das war nur die Oberfläche, weißt du? Ein schöner Schein, nicht mehr.“

Augustine pflückte ein paar unsichtbare Fusel von ihrem Rock. „Du warst auch nicht gerade die vollkommene Ehegattin, oder?“, beharrte sie störrisch.

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, aber ich habe mal versucht, genau das zu sein. Marcel zu gefallen, seinen Wünschen und Vorstellung zu entsprechen. Ich war ihm so dankbar, dass er mich damals geheiratet hat, Suzon gegenüber seiner Familie als seine Tochter ausgab, dass ich ihm dafür wirklich etwas zurückgeben wollte. Und außerdem war das immerhin mein Leben. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet, wie die Priester so schön sagen. Natürlich habe ich versucht, in die Rolle hinein zu passen, die für mich vorgesehen war.“ Gaby zog einen Aschenbecher zu sich und klopfte die Asche ab. „Die erste Affäre, von der ich wusste, hatte er kaum drei Jahre nach unserer Hochzeit. Die nächste ein paar Monate später. Louise war nur die letzte in einer langen Reihe von Frauen, mit denen er mich betrogen hat. Sie war noch nicht mal das erste Dienstmädchen. Manchmal hat er sich nicht einmal Mühe gegeben, es vor mir zu verstecken.“ Augustine öffnete den Mund und Gaby winkte ab. „Jaja, ich weiß schon. Ich hatte auch eine Affäre, ich bin wohl die denkbar schlechteste Person, hier den Moralapostel zu spielen... Vielleicht hast du sogar recht. Vielleicht hätte ich wirklich die duldsame Ehefrau geben müssen, die die Augen vor all dem verschließt. Aber Jacques hat mir etwas zurückgegeben. Das Gefühl, etwas wert zu sein, begehrenswert zu sein, schön... Nach Marcels Demütigungen war das eine ganze Menge. Genug, um darüber nachzudenken, mein bisheriges Leben hinter mir zu lassen. Nun, letztlich war er es ebenso wenig wert wie Marcel.“ Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus und zündete sich eine neue an.

„Aber Pierrette ist es wert?“, fragte Augustine schließlich und obwohl ihr ihre Neugierde anzusehen war, kamen ihr die Worte merklich schwer über die Lippen.

Gaby zuckte zusammen. Es war die falsche Frage zum falschen Zeitpunkt. Sie räusperte sich. „Ja“, sagte sie endlich und ihre Stimme klang heiser, aber es war noch nicht mal eine Lüge. Jedenfalls keine allzu große. _Was immer du auch gerade tust, Pierrette, in wessen Laken du dich auch immer gerade wälzt, das vergangene Jahr war es wert._

„Schwer vorstellbar“, meinte Augustine, „bei ihrer Vorgeschichte. Sie ist so... so...“

„Lasterhaft?“, schlug Gaby vor und lächelte bitter. „Unmoralisch? Frivol? Vulgär? Ja, ist sie. All das.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du alles für sie aufgeben konntest. Dein Leben mag ja nicht eben moralisch gewesen, liebe Schwester, aber wenigstens hatte es den Anstrich. Was soll ich denn den Leuten sagen, wenn sie mich nach deiner Lebenssituation fragen? Wie stehen denn Mama und ich da, wenn das rauskommt?“

„Schieb es auf mich“, erwiderte Gaby kühl. „Schieb es auf deine liederliche große Schwester, die noch nie fähig war, ein sittliches Leben zu führen. Und ich denke, Bordeaux ist weit genug weg, um von Gerüchten verschont zu bleiben, oder nicht?“

„Aber warum? Für diese Frau? Du hast sie doch verabscheut!“

„Ja, habe ich. Weil sie die Freiheit hatte, ihr Leben zu leben. Dafür habe ich sie gehasst und darum habe ich sie beneidet. Du willst wissen, warum, Augustine? Weil sie zurückgekommen ist. Als ich ganz allein in diesem alten Haus saß, wo Marcels Anwesenheit so spürbar war, als wäre er noch am Leben, wo ich jeden Tag an dem Zimmer vorbeikam, wo er sich erschossen hat, da ist sie zurückgekommen. Und nicht wegen Geld. Nicht, weil sie irgendetwas von mir wollte. Nur meinetwegen. Das hat keiner von euch getan, nur sie. Deshalb, liebe Schwester, ist es mir gleich, ob ich deine moralischen Anforderungen in dieser Sache erfülle oder nicht.“

„Aber sie ist eine Frau! Sie kann doch unmöglich... also... nun, was ein Mann eben...“

Gaby sah dabei zu, wie ihre Schwester sich wand, und dachte: _Gott, du hast ja keine Ahnung, Augustine._ Aber sie konnte es unmöglich aussprechen, konnte unmöglich sagen, dass der Sex mit Pierrette das beste und befriedigendste war, was sie je in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte. Sie konnte mit ihrer altjüngferlichen Schwester nicht über Sex sprechen, das war einfach ausgeschlossen.

„Lass gut sein, Augustine. Es ist, wie es ist und ich erwarte nicht, dass du es verstehst. Aber vielleicht verstehst du wenigstens, dass Marcel kein Kavalier aus deinen Büchern war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich mag meine Fehler gemacht haben und wenn mich das in deinen Augen zur Hauptschuldigen am Scheitern meiner Ehe macht, kann ich daran nichts ändern. Aber Marcel war weit davon entfernt, fehlerlos zu sein, und deiner Zuneigung wirklich nicht wert. Da gibt es andere Männer. Bessere Männer.“ Sie nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette und wechselte das Thema: „Wie steht es bei dir und Mama?“

Augustine sah sie an, mit einem Blick, den Gaby unmöglich zu deuten fand. Acht Jahre trennten sie. Das war viel. Zu viel vielleicht, um eine vertrauensvolle Beziehung zu haben. Als sie geheiratet hatte und auszog, war Augustine gerade zehn Jahre alt gewesen. Manchmal betrachtete sie Suzon und Catherine und spürte einen Stich des Bedauerns darüber, dass sie selbst keine solch innige Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester hatte aufbauen können. Stattdessen türmte sich mit jedem Streit eine nur noch höhere Mauer zwischen ihnen auf. Augustine verstand sie nicht und verteufelte, was sie tat, und ihr ging es nicht anders. Daran würde auch in Zukunft wenig zu ändern sein, aber vielleicht konnten sie wenigstens versuchen, einander zu dulden.

Schließlich akzeptierte Augustine den Themenwechsel. „So gut es eben sein kann mit einer winzigen Wohnung, wo der Wasserhahn tropft und die Fenster klemmen.“

Gaby seufzte. „Braucht ihr Geld?“

„Naja, es reicht gerade so...“

„Augustine, sag es klar heraus! Braucht ihr mehr Geld? Dann schicke ich euch mehr Geld. Sag es einfach!“

„Wir kommen schon zurecht“, gestand Augustine zögernd. „Ich arbeite ja auch ein paar Stunden in der Woche in der Bibliothek und wenn man alles zusammen nimmt, reicht es für uns beide.“

Gaby argwöhnte, dass sie ihnen vermutlich viel zu viel schickte, wenn Augustine zu diesem Eingeständnis bereit war, aber sie entschied sich, es dabei zu belassen. Sie war dankbar genug, dass Augustine und Mamy nicht mehr darauf bestanden, bei ihr zu leben, und das war ihr tatsächlich einiges wert.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und Gaby kam gerade zu dem Schluss, dass das Gespräch wohl beendet war, als Augustine doch noch einmal ansetzte: „Gaby? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

Ihre Stimme klang unschlüssig, als wäre sie selbst von diesem Vorstoß nicht recht überzeugt, und Gaby schwante Schlimmes.

„Ja?“ Sie betete, dass Augustine nicht noch einmal auf Pierrette zurückkommen wollte. Ihre Geduld, was dieses Thema betraf, war allmählich doch arg strapaziert.

„Wie... wie hast du es geschafft, Mama zu verzeihen?“

Das kam unerwartet. So unerwartet, dass Gaby erst einmal einige Zeit darauf verwandte, ihre Zigarette auszudrücken, ehe sie sich in der Lage sah, zu antworten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das habe“, sagte sie schließlich langsam. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich vermieden, zu viel darüber nachzudenken.“

Sie stand auf und ging zur Anrichte hinüber, um sich ein Glas Portwein einzuschenken. Um diese Art von Gespräch zu führen, brauchte sie Alkohol.

„Möchtest du auch ein Glas?“, fragte sie über die Schulter, hauptsächlich aus Höflichkeit und in fester Erwartung einer mit Vorwürfen gewürzten Absage, schließlich war es nicht einmal Abend.

Aber Augustine hatte sich offenbar entschlossen, sie heute zu überraschen. „Ja, bitte“, antwortete sie.

Also schenkte Gaby noch ein zweites Glas ein und kam zum Sofa zurück. „Hier.“

„Danke“, sagte Augustine und nippte an dem Alkohol. Im Gegensatz zu ihr nahm Gaby einen kräftigen Schluck und genoss das warme Gefühl, dass der schwere, süße Geschmack des Portweins in ihrer Kehle hinterließ.

„Es gab Momente, in denen ich sie verstehen konnte“, sagte sie. „Mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, den man nicht liebt, das ganze Leben als eine ewige Aneinanderreihung von quälenden Momenten vor sich zu sehen, denen man nicht entkommen kann... das kann eine Frau zu einer Verzweiflungstat treiben.“ Sie schwenkte die lohfarbene Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas und betrachtete gedankenverloren, wie das Licht sich darin brach. „Und dann denke ich an Papa und hasse sie dafür. Deswegen habe ich mich vermutlich irgendwann von jedem Gedanken dieser Art ferngehalten.“

„Vermisst du Papa?“, fragte Augustine leise.

„Ja.“

„Ich auch.“ Augustine lächelte schmerzlich. „Und trotzdem lebe ich mit der Frau zusammen, die ihn mir genommen hat. Die ihn uns genommen hat. Ist das nicht grotesk?“

_Auch nicht viel grotesker als das, was sonst in unserer Familie passiert,_ dachte Gaby. _Unsere Familie ist nun einmal grotesk._ Laut sagte sie: „Sie ist unsere Mutter. Trotz allem, was sie getan hat, bleibt sie unsere Mutter.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr je verzeihen kann“, murmelte Augustine, „aber ich bringe auch nicht die Kraft auf, sie zu hassen. Manchmal vergesse ich sogar alles und bin froh, dass ich sie habe.“

Gaby beugte sich vor und stieß mit ihrem Glas gegen das Glas ihrer Schwester. „Auf Papa“, sagte sie und lächelte Augustine zu. „Er mochte diesen Portwein besonders.“

Augustine schniefte leise, doch dann erwiderte sie das Lächeln vorsichtig. „Auf Papa“, sagte sie.

 

 

°°°

 

 


	8. Die Vergangenheit ist nie fern

Der einbrechende Abend fand die Frauen ungewöhnlich friedlich vor. Suzon saß am Tisch und schrieb einen Brief nach England. Augustine und Chanel lasen. Mamy widmete sich ihrer Handarbeit. Louise blätterte durch eine Illustrierte. Catherine suchte am Radio nach einem bestimmten Sender und warf ihrer Mutter hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Gaby legte Karten aus, doch sie war nicht bei der Sache. Immer wieder suchten ihre Augen die Uhr. Als sich endlich ein Schlüssel im Schloss bewegte, rangen Wut und Erleichterung in ihr. Pierrette betrat den Raum, warf einen abwesenden Blick auf die wartende Gesellschaft und verschwand ohne ein Wort in ihrem Zimmer. Gaby blickte ihr sprachlos nach und als die Tür hinter Pierrette zufiel, richteten sich alle Augen auf sie. Fragend zumeist und Gaby wollte schon die Achseln zucken und sich wieder ihrem Spiel widmen, um die brodelnden Gefühle in ihrem Inneren zu verbergen, als sie zu Chanel sah, deren Kopf sich rasch wieder über ihr Buch senkte, ohne das mitleidige Lächeln wirklich verbergen zu können, das ihre Mundwinkel umspielte. Wütend warf Gaby die restlichen Karten auf den Tisch und folgte Pierrette.

Pierrette blickte überrascht von ihrem Platz auf dem Bett auf, als Gaby das Zimmer betrat und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss warf.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.

Pierrette vergrub erschöpft das Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Lass mich, Gaby, ich bitte dich.“

„Nein!“ Gaby verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Wo warst du? Ich habe wohl ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wo du dich den ganzen Tag herumgetrieben hast. Von der letzten Nacht mal ganz abgesehen.“

„Hast du das?“, fragte Pierrette bissig und sah auf. „Möchtest du mir vielleicht auch noch weismachen, du hättest dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?“

„Du...“ Gaby verschlug es vor lauter Zorn die Sprache.

Pierrette winkte ab. „Lass es gut sein, Gaby“, sagte sie kühl und wandte sich ab.

„Das werde ich nicht.“ Gabys Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Du betrügst mich, ist es nicht so? Sag mir die Wahrheit!“

„Was?!“ Pierrette fuhr herum.

„Du betrügst mich“, wiederholte Gaby zornbebend.

Pierrette sah sie entgeistert an, doch dann verdunkelte sich ihre Miene und ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Du wagst es, mir so etwas vorzuwerfen? Du verleugnest mich wieder und wieder, selbst in meiner eigenen Wohnung darf ich mir meine Gefühle nicht mehr anmerken lassen und jetzt wagst du es auch noch, mir so etwas vorzuwerfen? Ich könnte dir den Hals umdrehen, Gaby.“

„Antworte mir, Pierrette.“

„Nein“, entgegnete Pierrette schneidend, „nein, ich betrüge dich nicht. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

Gabys Augen verengten sich. „Wie soll ich dir glauben, wenn du dich weigerst mir zu sagen, wo du warst?“

„Indem du mir vertraust, wie wäre das? Du weißt sehr gut, was ich für dich empfinde. Alles andere geht dich nichts an.“

„Doch, das tut es. Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und geduldig auf dich warten, hörst du mich? Wenn deine Gefühle für mich wahr sind, dann habe ich ein Recht zu wissen, wo du gewesen bist.“

Pierrette erwiderte ihren gebieterischen Blick verbissen, doch schließlich senkte sie resigniert den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen, Gaby“, sagte sie müde.

„Warum?“

Pierrette sah hoch. Jede Wut war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und hatte einer bleiernen Erschöpfung Platz gemacht.

„Weil es um meine Vergangenheit geht, mit der du niemals etwas zu tun haben wolltest“, antwortete sie gepresst, „erinnerst du dich?“

Diese Eröffnung ließ Gaby verstummen. All ihre Wut verflog und was blieb, war eine kalte Furcht, die sich schwer auf ihre Brust legte, als ihr Pierrettes Entmutigung klar wurde. Sie hatte sie nie zuvor so gesehen.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie schließlich beklommen. „Was ist los, Pierrette?“

„Gaby, wirklich, du willst nicht-...“

„Doch, ich will. Wenn mir eines in den letzten Tagen klar geworden ist, dann, dass man seiner Vergangenheit nicht entfliehen kann. Du der meinen nicht und ich offensichtlich auch nicht der deinen. Also sag es mir.“

Pierrette sah sie an, ihr Ausdruck undeutbar, dann nickte sie knapp. „Es ist Serge“, sagte sie.

Gaby runzelte die Stirn. „Serge?“

„Wir haben ihn im Restaurant getroffen, damals, an deinem Geburtstag, erinnerst du dich?“

„Ja. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du damals schon so komisch warst. Was ist mit ihm?“

„In bestimmten Kreisen ist er ein äußerst mächtiger Mann.“ Als sie Gabys fragenden Blick sah, fügte sie hinzu: „In Kreisen, die sich außerhalb des Gesetzes bewegen.“

„Er ist ein Gangster?“, fragte Gaby erschrocken.

„Das sind die Kreise, in denen ich früher verkehrte, ja. Auf die ein oder andere Art hatten sie fast alle Dreck am Stecken. Eigentlich war Serge untergetaucht und es hieß, dass er Paris verlassen hat. Nach unserer Begegnung im Restaurant habe ich ein paar Erkundigungen eingezogen und offensichtlich ist er wieder da.“ Pierrette zuckte die Achseln und sah auf ihre Finger. „Eigentlich nicht erstaunlich. Serge hatte immer ein Ass im Ärmel. Er muss ein paar sehr mächtige Strippen gezogen haben.“

Obwohl ihr angesichts all dieser Neuigkeiten und der Gelassenheit, mit der Pierrette von diesen Ungeheuerlichkeiten erzählte, der Kopf schwirrte, war Gaby ihre nächste Frage nur allzu klar: „Was hat er gegen dich in der Hand?“

Überrascht schaute Pierrette auf, doch dann lächelte sie kaum merklich. „Ich schulde ihm Geld“, sagte sie schlicht.

„Hat er... hat er dich bedroht?“

„Nein.“ Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedenfalls nicht, wie du denkst. Ich habe seit dem Restaurant nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Aber heute habe ich einige meiner alten Kontakte aufgesucht und bin zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass die Tatsache, dass er mir seine Anwesenheit kund getan hat, kein Zufall war. Und auch nicht, dass er es getan hat, als du dabei warst.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Gaby ratlos.

Pierrettes Blick wurde weich. Sie hielt Gaby eine Hand hin. „Komm her“, bat sie, „würdest du?“

Verwirrt trat Gaby näher und ließ sich von Pierrette aufs Bett ziehen. „Was ist?“

„Was ich damit meine...“ Pierrette suchte Gabys Blick und hielt ihn eindringlich fest, „... er wollte mich wissen lassen, dass er weiß, wo ich verwundbar bin.“

Gaby spürte, wie sich ein Schwächegefühl ihrer bemächtigte. Sie schloss die Augen. „Du meinst...“

„... ja.“ Pierrette drückte ihre Hand und plötzlich klang ihre Stimme verloren. „Es tut mir unglaublich Leid, Gaby. Ich hätte dich niemals nach Paris bringen dürfen, das war ein großer Fehler, ich-...“

„Wie viel?“

„Wie viel Geld? Mehr, als ich derzeit aufbringen kann, aber ich habe ein paar Kontakte, die-...“

„Wie viel, Pierrette?“

Pierrette verstummte. „Anderthalb Millionen“, sagte sie schließlich.

Gaby nickte und öffnete die Augen. „Ich habe anderthalb Millionen“, sagte sie gefasst.

Pierrette sah sie erschrocken an, dann schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. „Nein, Gaby, darum werde ich dich nicht bitten!“

„Das musst du auch gar nicht.“

„Das ist dein Geld! Eine solche Summe würde sich sogar auf deinem Konto bemerkbar machen.“

„Ich habe mein Geld gut angelegt. Es wäre zu verschmerzen.“

„Aber zu welchem Preis?“

Gaby sah Pierrette getroffen auch. „Du also auch?“, fragte sie verletzt. „Von all den Menschen in dieser Wohnung glaubst du also auch, dass mir Geld über alles geht?“

„Nein!“, erwiderte Pierrette bestürzt. „Natürlich nicht! Aber das Geld gehört dir und deinen Kindern-...“

„Und dir“, sagte Gaby ruhig. „Es ist das Geld deiner Familie, die dich im Stich gelassen hat. Wenn du also glaubst, dass ich dir mein Geld nicht aus freien Stücken geben würde, dann nimm eben dein Geld, das Geld, das dir zusteht, weil es dein Erbe genauso ist wie meins, und bezahl' damit deine Schulden.“

„Gaby...“

„Wenn du dich weigerst, werde _ich_ zu ihm gehen und deine Schulden bezahlen“, erklärte Gaby entschieden. „Glaub mir lieber, ich tue es. Es kann nicht so schwer sein, diesen Serge ausfindig zu machen, wenn er so mächtig ist wie du sagst.“

„Schon gut, schon gut! Unter diesen Umständen bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl.“ Pierrette sah sie ernst an. „Ich werde nämlich keinesfalls zulassen, dass du auch nur in seine Nähe kommst.“

„Wird er sich denn zufrieden geben?“

„Ja, ich denke schon. Auf seine Art ist Serge ein Ehrenmann. Zumindest möchte er sich für einen halten.“

„Meine Töchter, sie sind doch nicht... in Gefahr, oder?“

„Nein!“ Pierrette rückte entsetzt näher und ergriff ihre Hand. „Dann würde ich euch nicht hier behalten, Gaby. Wirklich, ich würde deine Töchter nie in Gefahr bringen!“

Erleichtert atmete Gaby auf. „Gut. Das ist gut.“

„Es tut mir so Leid, Gaby“, sagte Pierrette leise. „Dich da mit reinzuziehen ist das Letzte, was ich wollte.“

Gaby lächelte beruhigend. „Ist schon gut“, antwortete sie sanft und umarmte Pierrette. „Es war dumm von mir zu glauben, dass wir auf ewig dieses Leben leben könnten, losgelöst von allem, was war. Du hast deine Vergangenheit und ich meine und damit werden wir beide leben müssen.“

Pierrette drückte sie. „Danke“, flüsterte sie.

„Aber versprich mir, dass du nie wieder daran zweifelst, dass ich dir immer helfen würde, ja?“

Pierrette löste sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich verspreche es.“

„Egal, was es ist.“

„Ich verspreche es.“

„Ich würde dich nämlich nie im Stich-...“

Pierrette küsste sie. „Ich weiß“, wisperte sie, „verzeih mir. Ich verspreche es.“

Gaby legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher, vertiefte den Kuss, während Erleichterung durch ihren Körper rieselte. Alles war gut. So gut jedenfalls, wie es in dieser ganzen verkorksten Situation sein konnte.

Irgendwann unterbrach Pierrette ihren Kuss und sah Gaby forschend an.

„Was ist?“, fragte Gaby unsicher. „Hast du noch mehr Geheimnisse?“

„Nein“, antwortete Pierrette und legte eine Hand an Gabys Wange, „nein, sicher nicht. Es ist nur...“, sie runzelte die Stirn, „... dich betrügen? Wie kommst du denn nur auf solche Gedanken, Gaby?“

„Was soll ich denken, wenn du die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause kommst?“

„Ich bin nach Hause gekommen.“

„Und hast nach Rauch und fremdem Parfum gerochen. Oder Rasierwasser. Völlig gleich. Und am Morgen warst du wieder weg, ohne ein Wort.“

Pierrette sah sie zerknirscht an. „Das war nicht sonderlich zuvorkommend“, räumte sie ein. „Es tut mir Leid. Aber trotzdem dachte ich... ich dachte, du würdest mir vertrauen. Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass ich treu bin.“

Gaby wandte betreten den Blick ab. „Das haben Marcel und Jacques auch“, sagte sie leise, „und als du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist, da war es wie früher. Ich weiß, es ist kindisch, aber... ich... ich war nie jemandem genug, Pierrette.“ Sie hob vorsichtig den Kopf.

Plötzliches Verstehen schimmerte in Pierrettes Augen. „Oh, Gaby“, murmelte sie und zog sie an sich. „Es tut mir so Leid. Das war rücksichtslos von mir.“ Sie drückte einen Kuss in ihr Haar. Gaby klammerte sich an sie, plötzlich beschämt ob ihrer Gedanken. „Aber genug? Mein Gott, du bist so viel mehr als nur genug. Du bist... du bist alles, was ich je begehrt habe. Weißt du das denn nicht?“

„Deine Freiheit geht dir über alles“, flüsterte Gaby, „du wirst nie jemandem ganz gehören.“

Pierrette stockte kurz, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Genauso wenig wirst du mir jemals ganz gehören“, sagte sie. „Wie könntest du auch? Aber ich muss dir nicht gehören und trotzdem kannst du alles sein, was ich will. Und das bist du, Gaby.“

Gaby öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ehe auch nur ein Wort aus ihrem Mund gekommen war, rief es von draußen: „Abendessen!“

„Ich glaube, das gilt uns“, sagte Pierrette und ließ sie los.

Gaby nickte und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Mein Gott, ich sehe bestimmt furchtbar aus“, murmelte sie.

„Natürlich tust du das nicht“, sagte Pierrette und strich ihr lächelnd eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das tust du nie, mein Engel.“

 

 

°°°

 

 


	9. Mutter und Tochter I

Am nächsten Morgen überraschte Suzon alle mit ihrer Ankündigung, den Eiffelturm besuchen zu wollen.

„Und den Louvre“, sagte sie und leerte ihre Kaffeetasse. „Wenn ich schon einmal in Paris bin, will ich wenigstens auch ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten anschauen. Kommt jemand mit?“

Und zu Gabys Verwunderung wollten sie das tatsächlich. Mamy entschied zwar, dass ihr ein solcher Spaziergang zu anstrengend sei und Catherine hüllte sich in ihr übliches Schweigen, aber Augustine, Louise und Chanel waren Feuer und Flamme für die Idee und verfielen sofort nach Ende des Frühstücks in unternehmungslustige Aufbruchstimmung. Mit Diskussionen darüber, ob man sich die Skulpturensammlung zuerst anschauen sollte und ob die französische Abteilung wichtiger oder weniger wichtig als die italienische sei, verschwanden sie und hinterließen abrupt eine fast unheimlich stille Wohnung.

Kurz nach ihnen machte sich auch Pierrette ausgehfertig.

„Soll ich wirklich nicht mitkommen?“, fragte Gaby.

Pierrette faltete die Bankvollmacht zusammen und steckte sie in ihre Handtasche. „Deine Unterschrift sollte vollkommen ausreichen. Es sei denn, du möchtest mich überprüfen. Was in Ordnung wäre“, fügte sie eilig hinzu, „es geht hier um viel Geld und-...“

„Nein, das ist es nicht“, unterbrach Gaby sie. „Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz. Aber vielleicht sollte ich trotzdem mitkommen.“

Pierrette zog ihre Handschuhe an. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du hierbleibst“, sagte sie gedämpft und nickte Richtung Salon. „Das scheint mir der perfekte Moment zu sein, um euch auszusprechen.“

„Sie wirkt nicht so, als würde sie viel Wert drauf legen.“

„Trotzdem ist die Gelegenheit günstig. Vielleicht nutzt Catherine sie ja. So oder so solltest du hierbleiben.“

Gaby sah zweifelnd zur Tür des Salons hinüber, nickte aber. „In Ordnung.“

Pierrette ließ kurz ihren Blick umher schweifen und als sie sicher war, wirklich unbeobachtet zu sein, beugte sie sich zu Gaby und küsste sie sanft. „Es wird schon werden, Liebes.“

„Pass auf dich auf.“

„Ich bin im Nu wieder da.“

Sie lächelte Gaby beruhigend zu und verließ die Wohnung. Gaby blieb zurück und seufzte schwer.

„ _Es wird schon werden_ “, murmelte sie, „naja, dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.“

  


°

  


Catherine saß im Salon auf der Fensterbank, ein Buch auf dem Schoß, doch ihre Augen hatten sich bereits vor einiger Zeit von der aufgeschlagenen Seite abgewandt und schauten stattdessen gedankenverloren in das Schneegestöber, dem das Wetter jetzt schon den zweiten Tag in Folge voller Hingabe frönte. Ihre Haltung hatte sich seit dem letzten und vorletzten Mal, als Gaby an der Tür vorbeigekommen war, nicht geändert. Auch jetzt stand sie wieder im Rahmen, erneut das Ende ihrer Runde, die sie ruhelos durch die Wohnung gewandert war, doch noch immer konnte sie nicht den Mut aufbringen, ihre Tochter anzusprechen.

_Ich hasse dich!_

_Du bist schuld, dass er tot ist!_

_Ich will nie wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben!_

Gaby stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging ein weiteres Mal den Flur hinunter, während Catherines Anschuldigungen in ihr widerhallten.

_Ohne dich wäre er jetzt noch am Leben. Du hast ihn in den Tod getrieben!_

Sie erinnerte sich noch allzu gut an die Zeit nach Marcels Tod, an die Beerdigung im tiefen Schnee, wie nach und nach alle das Haus verlassen hatten, bis irgendwann nur noch Catherine und sie zurückgeblieben waren. Sie erinnerte sich an all ihre fruchtlosen Versuche, zu ihrem weinenden und tobenden Kind durchzudringen, wie sie nachts bei ihr gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten hatte, in den wenigen Stunden, in denen Catherine Schlaf fand und sich nicht gegen sie wehren konnte, und an den Hass in ihren Augen, wenn sie aufwachte und ihre Mutter auf ihrer Bettkante sah.

_Ich hätte lieber gar keine Mutter als ausgerechnet dich._

Sie erinnerte sich an Suzons Anruf. „Lass sie zu mir kommen. Es wird ihr bestimmt helfen, nicht mehr in diesem Haus zu sein.“ An den Ausdruck auf Catherines Gesicht, als sie ihr von Suzons Angebot erzählte, beinahe schon glücklich zu nennen angesichts der Aussicht, ihre Mutter nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Wie sie ihre Tochter dann eines Tages zum Bahnhof gebracht hatte, voller Hilflosigkeit, weil sie einfach nicht mehr gewusst hatte, was sie sonst tun sollte. Und wie ihre Tochter in den Zug nach Calais gestiegen war, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzusehen.

_Ich hätte lieber gar keine Mutter als ausgerechnet dich._

_Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich._

Wieder stand sie neben der Wohnzimmertür, ihre Hand haltsuchend gegen die Wand gestützt.

_Ich hasse dich._

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es aushalten konnte, wenn Catherine sie erneut derart von sich stieß. Ihr Blick ging zum Fenster, wo ihre Tochter immer noch saß, reglos wie eine Statue, und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen vor lauter Kummer und Sehnsucht. Ihr kleines Mädchen. Ihr kleines, fröhliches und doch so zorniges Mädchen, schon immer. Aufbrausend und wild, von ganz anderem Naturell als ihre ruhige, vernünftige Schwester, die ihre kleine, schmutzige Hand in ihre schob und zu ihr aufsah, gerade als sie sie ob ihrer Unsauberkeit schelten wollte, die Augen groß und blau, und sagte: _Ich hab dich lieb, Mama. Lieber als Zuckerwatte und Eiscreme zusammen._

Gaby lächelte zaghaft bei der Erinnerung.

_Ich habe dich auch lieb, Catherine._

_Lieber als Zuckerwatte und Eiscreme und... Schneeballschlachten?_ Ein Blick, der besagte, dass das ja eigentlich gar nicht möglich war.

_Ja, lieber als Zuckerwatte und Eiscreme und Schneeballschlachten. Lieber als alles auf der Welt._

„Früher warst du ganz verrückt nach Schnee.“ Die Worte waren heraus, ehe Gaby sich zurückhalten konnte. „Nichts auf der Welt konnte dich im Haus halten, wenn es draußen geschneit hat.“

Doch Catherine sah sie nicht einmal an. „Die Zeiten ändern sich“, sagte sie nur.

Ihre schroffe Antwort legte sich schwer auf Gabys Brust, aber sie fasste sich trotzdem ein Herz und betrat das Zimmer. Mit langsamen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen bewegte sie sich durch den Raum bis zum Sofa und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder, sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie albern es war, sich Catherine anzunähern als wäre sie ein wildes Tier, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Als Catherine das Knarzen des Sofas hörte, drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihre Mutter kurz an, ihre Miene kühl und abweisend, dann blickte sie rasch wieder weg.

„Was willst du?“

„Können wir nicht reden, Catherine? Bitte?“

Catherine antwortete nicht. Stumm blickte sie aus dem Fenster, ohne sich zu rühren oder etwas zu sagen, als hätte sie ihre Mutter nicht einmal gehört. Gaby überlegte, ob sie gehen sollte, doch alles in ihr war so schwer und steif vor Anspannung, dass sie sitzen blieb, die Augen auf ihre miteinander verschlungenen Hände gerichtet.

„Weißt du, an was ich inzwischen denken muss, wenn ich Schnee sehe?“, fragte Catherine unvermittelt.

Gaby hob den Kopf. „An was?“

Catherine sah immer noch aus dem Fenster. „Wie die Flocken auf Papas Sarg gefallen sind. Eine einzige weiße Decke, wie alles drum herum. Als könnten sie ihn nicht schnell genug vor der Welt verbergen, als könnte er nicht schnell genug verschwinden.“ Sie verstummte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: „Aber daran wirst du dich wohl kaum erinnern.“

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran.“

„Ach ja?“ Catherine wandte den Kopf und bedachte ihre Mutter mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Kaum zu glauben, dass du überhaupt Zeit dazu hast, hier, in deiner tollen neuen Wohnung und deiner tollen neuen Beziehung. Scheint mir doch arg unpassend, da noch einen Gedanken an deinen verstorbenen Ehemann zu verschwenden.“

Gaby schluckte und sah wieder auf ihre Hände. „So ist das nicht, Catherine.“

„Du vögelst nicht Papas Schwester?“

Gaby zuckte zusammen und spürte, wie sie errötete. „Doch.“ Sie brachte das Eingeständnis kaum über die Lippen.

„Und du bist auch nicht so schnell wie möglich ausgezogen, um die Erinnerung an Papa hinter dir zu lassen?“

„Doch, schon, aber ich-...“

„Und ist es vielleicht nicht wahr, dass das, was ich für unsere Familie gehalten habe, eine einzige verdammte Lüge war?!“

„Catherine...“

„Antworte mir!“

„Nicht alles war eine Lüge.“

Catherine schnaubte höhnisch. „Ist Suzon meine richtige Schwester? Oder vielleicht doch nur Halbschwester?“

Gaby schloss die Augen. „Halbschwester“, gestand sie flüsternd. „Aber, Catherine, das hat doch keine Bedeu-...“

Catherine sprang von der Fensterbank. „Das Medaillon, was ich dir mal geschenkt habe. Mit Bildern von Papa, Suzon und mir. Du hast gesagt, jetzt könntest du alle Menschen, die du liebst, an deinem Herzen tragen. Alles Lüge, selbst damals!“

„Catherine, ich-...“

„Hast du Papa jemals geliebt oder hast du ihn nur geheiratet, um deine voreheliche Schwangerschaft zu verbergen?“, unterbrach Catherine sie mit lauter Stimme.

„Es war ein Arrangement, aber Marcel-...“

„Was, verdammt nochmal, war dann keine beschissene Lüge?“, schrie Catherine wütend. „Was?!“

Gaby begegnete ihrem zornigen Blick. „Dass wir dich alle geliebt haben“, sagte sie leise. „Und es immer tun werden.“

Catherine schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Hör auf damit!“

„Aber-...“

„Ich will so etwas nicht hören!“ Zitternd vor Wut sah sie auf ihre Mutter hinab. „Denn wenn es wahr wäre, wenn du mich wirklich geliebt hättest, dann hättest du mich wohl kaum so bereitwillig zurückgelassen, um mit Jacques Farnoux wegzugehen.“

Gabys Schultern sanken herab. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, gegen alles hätte sie sich zur Wehr setzen können, aber nicht gegen diesen einen Vorwurf.

„Dazu fällt dir wohl auch nichts mehr.“ In Catherines Augen funkelte zorniger Triumph.

Gaby schlug die Augen nieder, unfähig, dem Blick ihrer Tochter länger standzuhalten. „Es tut mir so Leid“, wisperte sie, „wirklich, Catherine, es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich weiß, das ist unverzeihlich, aber...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber was?“, bohrte Catherine schonungslos nach.

Gaby benetzte ihre Lippen. „Ich... ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mitkommst. Weg, mit mir und Jacques. Aber ich wusste, dass du Nein sagen würdest. Ich wusste, dass du deinen Vater immer vorziehen würdest und wie sehr du mich dafür verabscheuen würdest, ihn zu verlassen und da... ich war...“ Sie hob hilflos die Schultern.

„... feige“, führte Catherine ihren Satz unnachgiebig zu Ende.

Gaby sackte zusammen. „Ja“, flüsterte sie, „ja, ich war feige. Zu feige. Ich hatte Angst davor, mich deiner Ablehnung zu stellen und habe deswegen nicht einmal gefragt. Der Himmel weiß, woher du und Suzon euren Mut habt, von mir bestimmt nicht.“

Catherine stand vor ihr, Siegerin in jeder Hinsicht, doch dieser Triumph schien ihr wenig Freude zu bereiten. Sie starrte auf ihre Mutter hinab, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, doch plötzlich wirkte diese Geste viel weniger ablehnend als haltsuchend.

„Es ist also tatsächlich wahr“, sagte sie tonlos. „Du wolltest mich einfach so zurücklassen. All die Monate dachte ich, ich hätte mich geirrt, irgendetwas falsch verstanden, aber du wolltest mich tatsächlich verlassen. Mich und Papa gleichermaßen.“

Tränen stiegen Gaby in die Augen und trübten ihr Sichtfeld. „Nein, Catherine, nein, das wollte ich nicht.“

„Du hast es doch gerade zugegeben!“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich wollte!“, brach es verzweifelt aus Gaby heraus. „Ich war so unglücklich und Jacques sprach von Mexiko und einem neuen Leben, als wäre es das einfachste der Welt. Ich wollte ihm so gerne glauben und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich meine Koffer gepackt und... Ich wollte Marcel verlassen, mein altes Leben, aber niemals dich, Catherine.“ Sie wischte ungeduldig ihre Tränen weg und sah flehend zu ihrer Tochter auf. „Du und Suzon, ihr seid das Kostbarste in meinem Leben. Ich würde dich niemals im Stich lassen, das musst du mir glauben!“

„Wie soll ich das?“, erkundigte sich Catherine bitter. „Du sagst das eine, dann das andere, und alles soll ich dir glauben. Wie denn?“

„Glaub mir, dass ich verzweifelt war. Glaub mir, dass ich Dinge getan habe, die ich zutiefst bereue. Glaub mir, dass ich dich über alles liebe und dass ich es niemals über mich gebracht hätte, dich zu verlassen, auch wenn ich mir dessen damals selbst nicht sicher war. Glaub mir, dass ich es heute besser weiß als damals, wie so vieles. Und glaub mir, dass es mir unsagbar Leid tut, Catherine, wirklich, unsagbar Leid. Ich kann nicht aufhören, dich dafür um Verzeihung zu bitten.“

Catherine sah sie stumm an und auch über ihre Wange liefen jetzt erste Tränen. Sie schniefte und fuhr sich gereizt über die Augen. „Verdammt!“, flüsterte sie. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“

Gaby wollte aufstehen, zu ihr hingehen, doch bei der kleinsten Bewegung fuhr Catherine zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an. Das heißt gar nichts, verstehst du? Gar nichts!“

Hilflos ließ sich Gaby wieder zurücksinken und sah zu ihrer Tochter auf. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll. Ich werde alles tun, damit du mir verzeihst.“

„Dann erklär's mir“, forderte Catherine, „erklär mir, was so furchtbar war, dass du mich darüber vergessen hast. Das _Kostbarste in deinem Leben_.“ Trotz ihrer Tränen triefte ihre Stimme vor Hohn.

Gaby knetete ihre Hände. Sie sehnte sich verzweifelt nach einer Zigarette, aber ihr Etui lag im Nebenzimmer und sie wagte es nicht aufzustehen.

„Du weißt, dass es mit der Ehe zwischen mir und deinem Vater nicht zum Besten stand“, begann sie schließlich unbeholfen.

„Das war ziemlich offensichtlich, ja.“

„Aber vielleicht war es für dich nicht offensichtlich, dass das keine neue Entwicklung war. Du hast recht damit, wenn du sagst, dass ich deinen Vater nie geliebt habe...“

Catherines Augen verengten sich. „Wusste ich es doch.“

„... aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er mich je geliebt hat.“

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?“, empörte sich Catherine. „Er hat dir so viel gegeben, wie kannst du da so etwas behaupten?“

Gaby atmete tief durch und schaute ihre Tochter an. „Was?“, fragte sie gefasst. „Was hat er mir gegeben?“

„Einfach alles! Deine Kleider, deinen Schmuck, ein schönes Haus...“

„Ja.“ Gaby nickte. „Es war ihm sehr wichtig, dass ich schön aussehe, dass ich die perfekte Hausfrau des perfekten Hausstandes bin. Die perfekte Fassade. Aber was ich wollte, das hat ihn nie interessiert.“

„Du wolltest keinen Schmuck?“, fragte Catherine spitz. „Dafür hast du ihn gerne getragen.“

„Das leugne ich nicht. Aber wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte ich lieber einen Mann gehabt, der mich liebt und respektiert. Oder, wenn das zu viel verlangt ist, andere Menschen um mich herum, statt in der Einsamkeit dieses Hauses zu leben, abgeschnitten von der Welt. Und...“, Gaby zögerte kurz, fügte dann aber hinzu: „... ich hätte gerne Sex gehabt. Guten Sex, zärtlichen Sex, der auch auf meine Bedürfnisse Rücksicht nimmt.“

Catherine hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich will so etwas nicht hören!“

„Nicht?“ Gaby lächelte schief. „Vor einem Jahr konntest du von diesem Thema nicht genug bekommen. Und jetzt, wo ich entscheide, dass du endlich alt genug bist, die ganze Wahrheit zu hören, willst du nichts mehr davon wissen? Es ist nun einmal Teil der Wahrheit, die du hören willst.“

„Die Wahrheit ist also, dass ihr... schlechten Sex hattet?“ Catherine gab sich alle Mühe, provokant zu klingen, doch ihre Stimme bebte leicht und sie sah ihre Mutter unsicher an.

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich einsam war, Catherine. Sehr einsam. Mein Ehemann hatte kein Interesse an mir und holte sich eine Frau nach der nächsten in sein Bett, oft vor meinen Augen, als wollte er mir vorführen, wie wenig ich ihm wert war. Und ihr wart so klein und standet Chanel oft näher als mir. Ich hatte niemanden. Natürlich, ich hatte schöne Kleider und Schmuck, aber ich hatte keinen Menschen, der mir vertraut war, der mir Gesellschaft geleistet hat. Niemanden.“

„Und dann kam Monsieur Farnoux.“

„Und dann kam Monsieur Farnoux“, bestätige Gaby ruhig. „Und er hat Interesse an mir gezeigt, mir Komplimente gemacht und mich ausgeführt. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war ich wieder für jemanden von Wert. Ich habe mich wieder als Frau gefühlt. Und darüber vergessen, dass ich nie zuerst Frau sein kann, sondern immer zuerst Mutter.“

Catherine sah ihre Mutter an, lange und wortlos. Ihre Arme hatten ihre abwehrende Position aufgegeben und hingen an ihrer Seite herab.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so unglücklich warst“, sagte sie schließlich gepresst. „Ich dachte... ich dachte, Monsieur Farnoux wäre nur ein billiger Zeitvertreib gewesen, ein Mittel, dich an Papa zu rächen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung... ich...“ Sie hob hilflos die Schultern. „Mama, ich...“

Gaby erhob sich und als sie einen Schritt auf Catherine zumachte, kam ihre Tochter ihr entgegen und stürzte sich in ihre Arme. Sprachlos vor Glück drückte Gaby sie an sich, streichelte ihr Haar und ihre Wange, was immer sie erreichen konnte, während Catherine sich an sie klammerte.

„Mama“, wisperte sie.

„Mein kleines Mädchen.“ Gaby liebkoste und küsste sie unter Tränen. „Mein kleines, süßes Mädchen.“

Ohne einander loszulassen, sanken sie aufs Sofa.

„Es tut mir so Leid.“

„Mir auch, Mama.“

„... ich war so töricht...“

„... wenn ich dieses verdammte Spiel nicht angefangen hätte...“

„... aber ich wollte nie...“

„... ich doch auch nicht...“

Ihre Worte flossen aneinander vorbei, wild und zusammenhanglos, wie zwei Sturzbäche nach den Schneeschmelzen des Winters. Hin und wieder tanzten einzelne Wörter über den Strudeln ihrer Rede und wurden aufgenommen, andere gingen unter und verloren. Erst nach einer Weile verlor sich das Ungestüme, wurde sanfter und weicher, und ihre Satzfetzen fanden zueinander.

„Ich habe so vieles falsch gemacht, Catherine.“

„Ich war nur so böse und wusste nicht... ich wusste einfach nicht...“

„Ist schon gut“, flüsterte Gaby und strich über Catherines Rücken. „Du hattest ja recht. Ich hätte nie auch nur in Betracht ziehen dürfen, wegzugehen.“

Catherine rieb ihre Nase an ihrem Hals, so wie sie es schon als kleines Kind immer gemacht hatte.

Gaby lächelte. „Du hast mir schrecklich gefehlt, weißt du das?“

„Du mir auch“, murmelte Catherine. „Und eigentlich macht es mir auch überhaupt nichts aus, dass du mit Pierrette zusammen wohnst, weißt du?“

„Nein?“

„Nein. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass du Papa gar nicht schnell genug loswerden konntest, als sie da in der Tür stand. Aber eigentlich... eigentlich ist es ziemlich toll. Dass du mit einer Frau zusammen bist.“

Gaby drehte den Kopf und küsste ihre Stirn. „Das finde ich auch.“

Catherine kuschelte sich enger an sie. „Mama?“

„Ja? Was ist denn?“

„Kann ich... kann ich bei euch wohnen?“

Gaby stockte der Atem. „Wirklich?“

„Wenn ich darf...“

„Mein Gott, ja, ja, natürlich! Also, wir müssen natürlich auch noch Pierrette fragen, aber ja, von mir aus schon!“ Sie drückte ihre Tochter und diese gluckste zufrieden. „Aber was ist mit Suzon? Ich dachte, du fühlst dich dort wohl.“

„Ja, schon. Aber ich würde lieber hier bei euch wohnen.“

Gaby lachte. „Lieber in Paris als in einem Vorort von Birmingham?“

Catherine rieb verlegen ihren Kopf an Gabys Schulter. „Auch“, gab sie zu.

Lächelnd strich Gaby ihr durchs Haar. „In Ordnung. Es würde mich sehr freuen, dich hier zu haben.“

„Glaubst du, Pierrette hat was dagegen?“

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber frag sie trotzdem.“

„Muss ich? Wenn du sie fragst, ist sie bestimmt eher einverstanden.“

Gaby unterbrach ihre Bewegung. „Hast du Angst vor ihr?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nicht direkt Angst“, nuschelte Catherine. „Aber... naja, ich war nicht eben nett zu ihr, fürchte ich.“

„Umso wichtiger, dass du sie fragst. Immerhin lebt ihr dann bald zusammen.“

Catherine seufzte schwer und nickte. „Ist gut.“

Eine Weile saßen sie eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa und sahen schweigend dabei zu, wie draußen die Dämmerung hereinbrach. Gaby hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und wunderte sich, dass seit dem Frühstück so viel Zeit verstrichen war. Hatte sie wirklich so lange gezögert, Catherine anzusprechen? Oder hatte ihr Gespräch so lange gedauert? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Im Salon wurde es dunkler, doch keiner von ihnen regte sich, um das Licht einzuschalten.

„Mama?“, flüsterte Catherine.

„Ja?“

„Es war doch nicht alles schlecht, oder? Es muss doch irgendwas gegeben haben, was du gemocht hast.“

„Oh, Catherine“, sagte Gaby leise und streichelte den Arm ihrer Tochter. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dir das nicht geben. Nach allem, was ich in den letzten Tagen erfahren habe, kann ich unmöglich... ich kann einfach nichts Positives über deinen Vater sagen. Entschuldige.“

„Aber... es kann doch nicht alles schlecht gewesen sein“, beharrte Catherine.

„Nein“, murmelte Gaby, „nicht alles. Du nicht, mein Schatz. Du bist ohne Zweifel das Beste, was dein Vater je getan hat.“

In diesem Moment hörten sie, wie sich die Haustür öffnete und lautes Stimmengewirr den Flur erfüllte. Nur einen Augenblick später stand Suzon in der Tür und knipste das Licht an.

„Oh“, sagte sie, als sie die beiden Gestalten auf dem Sofa gewahrte, dann überzog ein Strahlen ihr Gesicht. „Ich wusste es“, verkündete sie triumphierend. „Ich wusste, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt! Das freut mich wirklich.“

Hinter Suzon erschien Pierrette und wischte sich den Schnee aus den Haaren. „Ich habe den ganzen Tross ein paar Straßen weiter aufgegabelt und mit nach Hause gebracht.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf Gaby und Catherine und sie lächelte. „Du hast also auf mich gehört. Brav!“, lobte sie.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Gaby, während sie und Catherine sich voneinander lösten.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.“ Pierrette nickte ihr zu.

„Und der Louvre war wunderbar“, sagte Suzon und ließ sich zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester auf das Sofa fallen. „Wirklich, ihr habt was verpasst...“

  


  


°°°

  


 


	10. Das Herz schlägt in Paris

Pierrette streifte ziellos durch die Räume. Gaby, Suzon und Catherine besetzten das Esszimmer und da wollte sie nicht stören. Ihr stand der Sinn ohnehin nicht nach Gesellschaft, doch das war kaum möglich, wenn sich acht Menschen eine Wohnung teilten, mochte besagte Wohnung unter normalen Umständen, das heißt, für zwei Frauen, auch äußerst großzügig sein. Schließlich entschied sie sich für den kleinen Salon, der an drei Wänden von Bücherregalen bedeckt war und deswegen in Ignoranz seiner geringen Größe unbescheiden auch als Bibliothek bezeichnet wurde. Er war tatsächlich noch leer und mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung sank Pierrette auf das Sofa.

Sie saß eine ganze Weile in der Dunkelheit, rauchte eine Zigarette und genoss es, die Stimmen ihrer Hausgäste nur noch als gedämpftes Rauschen wahrzunehmen. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts gegen andere Menschen einzuwenden, so lange die Beziehung auf eine oberflächliche Bekanntschaft beschränkt war, die netten Smalltalk oder Koketterie erforderte, aber keinesfalls die Offenbarung von Gefühlen. Als sie sich vor knapp einem Jahr entschieden hatte, Gaby in ihr Leben zu lassen und ihr damit zwangsläufig einen gewissen Zugang zu ihren Gefühlen hatte zugestehen müssen, hatte sie nicht wirklich bedacht, dass an Gaby ein ganzer Rattenschwanz weiterer Menschen hing, die dieses Privileg auch von ihr einfordern könnten. Natürlich hätte sie sich deswegen nicht gegen Gaby entschieden, aber sie hätte vielleicht ein bisschen länger über diese Entscheidung nachgedacht.

Sie hatte sich gerade eine zweite Zigarette angezündet, als sich die Tür öffnete und jemand das Licht anmachte. Augustine kam herein, die Augen gedankenversunken auf das Buch in ihrer Hand geheftet. Pierrette blieb stumm auf ihren Platz sitzen, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, beim nächsten Zug an ihrer Zigarette ein wenig über das Polster zu rutschen. Augustine gab einen Schreckenslaut von sich, blickte auf und zuckte gleich nochmal zusammen, als sie Pierrette sah.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, Augustine“, sagte Pierrette leutselig und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Kommen Sie doch herein, ich bitte Sie.“

Augustine schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück. „Oh nein, verzeihen Sie, ich wollte nicht stören.“

„Aber Sie stören keineswegs. Bleiben Sie, ich bestehe darauf.“

Pierrette drückte ihre Zigarette aus, dann erhob sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Sofa und ging zu ihr hinüber. Augustine wagte keinen weiteren Fluchtversuch, doch ihre Augen huschten nervös von Pierrette über die Bücherregale, als würde schon ein falscher Blick sie auf ewig in den tiefsten Kreis der Hölle verdammen.

Pierrette blieb dicht vor ihr stehen, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, eine Hand in die Seite gestemmt, und lächelte ihr verruchtestes Lächeln. „Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir, oder, Augustine?“, fragte sie mit der dunklen Stimme, die Gaby regelmäßig an den Rand jeder Selbstbeherrschung trieb.

Augustine schnappte nach Luft und obwohl sie rasch den Blick abwandte, war sich Pierrette sicher, dass ihr die Hitze in die Wangen gestiegen war. Oh, wie sehr sie solche Spielchen liebte!

„Natürlich nicht“, sprudelte es aus Augustines Mund, ohne sie jedoch anzuschauen, „warum sollte ich Angst vor Ihnen haben?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Pierrette neigte den Kopf und betrachtete Augustine eingehend. „Wegen dem Brief damals? Oder all den Geschichten, die Sie über mich gehört haben? Ich fürchte, dass allzu viel davon wahr ist.“ Sie lachte leise und aufreizend.

„Ich habe jedenfalls keine Angst“, versetzte Augustine schnell und trat einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite.

„Das ist gut.“ Pierrette lächelte sie an. „Das wäre doch eine Schande, wo wir quasi miteinander verwandt sind.“

Augustine starrte sie erschrocken an. „Verwandt?“, wiederholte sie schwach, offensichtlich fassungslos über Pierrettes Schamlosigkeit, das Verhältnis zu ihrer Schwester derart unverfroren aufs Tapet zu bringen.

„Aber ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte Pierrette unschuldig. „Sie sind die Schwester von Gaby und ich die Schwester von Marcel. Das macht Sie doch beinahe zu meiner Schwägerin, nicht wahr?“

Augustine blinzelte verblüfft, dann nickte sie langsam. „Ja, das stimmt.“

„Wunderbar“, sagte Pierrette vergnügt und richtete sich auf, plötzlich alle Koketterie vergessen. „Da wir das geklärt haben, wie kann ich Ihnen jetzt helfen? Suchen Sie ein Buch?“ Sie drehte den Kopf und las den Buchtitel in Augustines Hand. „ _Das Herz des Matrosen_... Oh ja, ich erinnere mich, eine schöne Geschichte, äußerst romantisch.“

Von dem plötzlichen Stimmungs- und Themenwechsel heillos verwirrt, gab Augustine nur einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

„Wollen Sie ein Ähnliches? Warten Sie...“ Pierrette ging zu einem der Regale hinüber und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über die Buchrücken. „ _Das Herz schlägt in Paris_ “, schlug sie vor, zog es heraus und legte es Augustine in den Arm. „Oder hier, _Lass es Liebe sein_ , das hat mir besonders gut gefallen. Oder dieses hier, _Der Gentleman und das Mädchen_. Ein wunderschönes Buch, voller Herzschmerz. Ich konnte es kaum aus der Hand legen.“ Sie fügte die beiden Bücher dem Stapel hinzu. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Ihnen gefallen werden.“

„Ähm... vielen Dank?“ Augustine sah sie ratlos an.

„Gern geschehen“, sagte Pierrette liebenswürdig. „Ich verleihe meine Bücher gerne an Menschen, die sie zu würdigen wissen. Gaby teilt diese meiner Leidenschaften ja leider nicht mit mir. Nun, bei allem, was sie sonst so teilt, und äußerst freigiebig, möchte ich hinzufügen“, Pierrette zwinkerte Augustine verschwörerisch zu, „kann ich über diese Kleinigkeit hinweg sehen.“

Dieser Satz ließ Augustine doch noch puterrot werden. Sie murmelte etwas unverständliches, drehte sich rasch um und floh mitsamt der Bücher aus dem Raum. Pierrette grinste in sich hinein und wollte sich gerade wieder dem Regal zuwenden, als von der Tür ein freches Lachen erklang. Im nächsten Moment betrat Catherine den Raum, über das ganze Gesicht feixend.

„Das war gut“, gestand sie Pierrette großmütig zu.

„Welch‘ generöses Lob, noch dazu aus deinem Mund“, sagte Pierrette spöttisch.

„Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt, Tante Pierrette.“

Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Tante?“, fragte sie gedehnt. „Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?“

Catherine runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist doch meine Tante, oder? Oder gibt es da noch mehr Geheimnisse, die ich wissen sollte?“

Pierrette schmunzelte. „Nein, nein, zumindest keine Geheimnisse, von denen ich selbst wüsste. So wie die Dinge liegen, bin ich wohl deine Tante. Aber bisher hast du davon doch auch keinerlei Notiz genommen.“

„Eigentlich warst du immer meine Lieblingstante“, gestand Catherine, während sie zum Sofa hinüber schlenderte.

„Ach ja? Du kanntest mich doch gar nicht.“

„Eben drum vielleicht. Du hattest nicht an allem, was ich tue, etwas auszusetzen. Und du bist viel interessanter als Augustine.“ Catherine ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, ihr Blick so offen und treuherzig wie überhaupt möglich.

Pierrette beobachtete sie misstrauisch. „In Ordnung, genug der Schmeicheleien. Was willst du von mir?“

Die Verwandlung, die diese Worte bei Catherine hervorriefen, waren so tiefgreifend, dass Pierrette sie gerne zurückgenommen hätte. Ihre wütende Selbstsicherheit verschwand und alles, was zurückblieb, war ein junges, zutiefst verunsichertes Mädchen, das aus verlorenen Augen zu ihr aufsah.

Pierrette setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie.

Catherine schluckte. „Mama hat gesagt... sie meint, ich sollte dich fragen, ob...“

„Ob was, Liebes?“

„Eigentlich zwei Dinge“, bekannte Catherine und knetete ihre Hände.

„Dann der Reihe nach. Was ist Nummer eins?“

„Darf ich... darf ich hier wohnen? Bei euch beiden?“

Die Frage war gleichzeitig unerwartet und war es doch auch wieder nicht. Ein Teil von Pierrette hatte wohl immer geahnt, dass sie und Gaby dieses Leben fern aller Verpflichtungen nicht ewig würden leben können. Bedauernd dachte sie an all die Dinge, die nicht mehr möglich sein würden, wenn Catherine erst bei ihnen lebte, doch dann verbannte sie all diese Gedanken entschlossen aus ihrem Kopf und nickte mit einem, wie sie hoffte, unbefangenen Lächeln.

„Natürlich darfst du hier wohnen“, antwortete sie und drückte Catherines Schulter. „Wir haben hier mehr als genug Platz für dich.“

Catherine hob ihren Blick und sah sie forschend an, dann grinste sie ein wenig wackelig. „Ich bin schon groß, weißt du. Ich muss nicht ständig beaufsichtigt werden und ihr könnt weiterhin eure Privatsphäre haben.“

Pierrette lachte ertappt. „Und was gedenkst du in der Zeit zu tun, während du uns unsere Privatsphäre zugestehst?“, fragte sie amüsiert.

Catherine sah sie unschuldig an. „Mir Paris ansehen?“

„Dich rumtreiben, meinst du wohl. Ich würde sagen, darüber reden wir, wenn es so weit ist, junge Dame, auch auf die Gefahr hin, meinen Status als Lieblingstante zu verspielen.“ Sie übte sich an einem strengen Blick.

Catherine kicherte. „An deiner Autorität als sittsame Frau solltest du noch etwas arbeiten.“

„Vielleicht hole ich mir Rat bei Augustine. Bist du dir sicher, dass du es darauf ankommen lassen willst?“

„Ja“, Catherine nickte eifrig, „darauf lasse ich es mit Freude ankommen.“

Pierrette zuckte die Achseln. „Da du also weißt, worauf du dich einlässt, will ich nichts dagegen sagen.“ Sie wurde ernst. „Und Nummer zwei?“

Catherines Grinsen verschwand und sie wappnete sich sichtlich. „Erzählst du mir von meinem Vater?“, bat sie dann.

„Von Marcel?“, fragte Pierrette verwirrt. „Was willst du denn über ihn wissen?“

„Etwas, was nicht böse ist“, sagte Catherine leise. „Alle, die ihn kannten, erzählen Schlimmes von ihm. Mama und Suzon und... einfach alle. Aber er ist doch mein Vater! Und du bist die Einzige hier, die nicht nur böse von ihm zu denken scheint. Kannst du mir nicht etwas Gutes von ihm erzählen? Wie er war, bevor er Mama geheiratet hat? Irgendetwas? Bitte, ich... ich muss einfach-...“

„Ich verstehe schon“, unterbrach Pierrette sie behutsam. „Natürlich hatte dein Vater auch gute Seiten und du hast jedes Recht, diese guten Seiten kennen zu lernen und in deinem Herzen zu bewahren. Ich helfe dir gerne dabei.“

„Ja?“ Catherine sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja. Frag mich, was du willst.“

„Wenn... wenn du an ihn denkst, was siehst du da? Das erste Bild?“

Pierrette zündete sich noch eine Zigarette an, legte nachdenklich ihren Kopf in den Nacken und inhalierte tief. „Das erste Bild... hm... wie er sich zwischen mich und Mutter stellt, glaube ich. Damals, als das Dienstmädchen mich hinter dem Schuppen mit einem Jungen und Zigaretten erwischt hat.“

Catherines Augen strahlten vor Glück und Pierrette wusste, dass sie die richtige Erinnerung gewählt hatte. „Das hat er getan?“

„Ja, das hat er. Immer. Deine Großmutter war eine sehr strenge und sehr lieblose Frau, besonders wenn es um mich ging. Ich kann mich an keine Zeit meines Lebens erinnern, wo ich ihr irgendetwas recht machen konnte, aber als ich mich mit etwa zwölf dann dazu entschied, es auch gar nicht mehr zu versuchen, setzte es den Rohrstock bestimmt wöchentlich. Marcel hat versucht, mich vor ihr zu beschützen. So wenig, wie Mutter mich geliebt hat, so vernarrt war sie in Marcel. Manchmal hatte er sogar Erfolg. Nicht an diesem einen bestimmten Tag, aber bis zu dem Moment, wo Mutter mich aus dem Haus warf und aus der Familie verstieß, habe ich sie auch nie wieder so hasserfüllt erlebt. Ich rechne es Marcel hoch an, dass er es trotzdem versucht hat. Er hat mit Hausarrest für seine Einmischung gebüßt und mich hat sie so grün und blau geschlagen, dass ich zwei Tage lang das Bett hüten musste, weil ich mich nicht mehr rühren konnte.“

„Großmutter muss eine schreckliche Frau gewesen sein.“

Pierrette zuckte die Achseln. „Zu ihr wirst du von mir bestimmt kein freundliches Wort hören. Hat dein Vater nie von ihr gesprochen?“

„Nur wenig. Mama mochte sie nicht.“

Pierrette grinste. „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Sei froh, dass du ihr nicht mehr begegnet bist. Gegen sie sind Augustines Predigten zu Sitte und Anstand die reinsten Wohltaten, glaub mir.“

„Aber Papa war anders?“

„Zumindest zu mir war er das, ja. Er hat mich immer beschützt so gut er konnte.“

Catherine lächelte gedankenverloren. „Mich auch“, sagte sie leise. Sie stand auf und sah Pierrette nochmal an. „Danke.“

Pierrette lächelte ihr zu. „Gerne.“

Catherine wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Pierrette lag noch etwas auf der Seele. „Catherine?“

„Ja?“

„Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, weil du deinen Vater liebst. Er hat schreckliche Dinge getan, aber für dich war er ein guter Vater. Es ist legitim, dass du auch die guten Dinge in ihm sehen willst.“ Sie hielt kurz inne und fügte dann hinzu: „Und dass du seine Tochter bist, macht dich auch nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. So viel Macht sollten wir unseren Eltern nicht zugestehen.“

Catherine nickte langsam. „Ist gut. Ich werde versuchen, daran zu denken.“

„Tu das.“

Catherine bewegte sich ein paar Schritte, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal herum. „Meinst du es eigentlich ernst mit meiner Mutter?“ Sie grinste frech.

Pierrette machte eine Geste Richtung Tür. „Verzieh dich, du Nervensäge.“

Catherine lachte und gehorchte. Sie hatte die Tür schon fast hinter sich zugezogen, als Pierrette ihr nachrief: „Ja, tue ich.“

Dann schüttelte sie amüsiert den Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihrer Zigarette.

  


  


°°°

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Ich muss gestehen, mir schweben bereits ein paar Geschichten zu Catherine und ihren zwei Müttern vor...


	11. Verlockungen

„So alleine?“

Gaby hob den Kopf von den Fotos, die sie betrachtet hatte. In der Tür zum Esszimmer stand Louise und sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

„Suzon ist schlafen gegangen“, antwortete sie, „und Catherine...“, sie zuckte die Schultern, „... weiß der Himmel.“

„Und Pierrette?“, fragte Louise mit einem mehrdeutigen Lächeln und betrat den Raum.

Gaby beobachtete ihre Bewegungen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte sie. „Aber sie wird nicht schwer zu finden sein.“

„Bestimmt nicht. Aber eigentlich suche ich sie ja auch gar nicht.“

Louise zwinkerte Gaby zu und glitt auf einen Stuhl neben ihr. Neugierig nahm sie eines der Fotos und betrachtete es. Suzon und Catherine, die François zwischen sich hielten und in die Kamera lächelten.

„Der Junge kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, nichts von seinem Vater zu haben“, sagte sie.

„Ja.“ Gaby nahm ihr das Bild aus der Hand und sammelte auch die restlichen Fotos zusammen. „Obwohl ich dachte, Sie wären eine der wenigen Personen, die Marcel noch etwas abgewinnen könnten, Louise.“

Louise warf ihr Haar über die Schulter und sah zu Gaby. „Ich habe Ihnen damals schon gesagt, dass ich nicht wegen Marcel geblieben bin.“

Gaby nickte knapp. „Ich erinnere mich.“

„Anscheinend nicht so gut, wie ich gehofft hatte“, sagte Louise bedauernd. „Aber wenn ich damals schon gewusst hätte, was ich heute weiß, hätte ich Sie nicht so einfach ziehen lassen.“

Gaby hob amüsiert eine Braue. „Ach nein? Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie hätten keine Vermutungen gehabt.“

„Oh, Vermutungen hatte ich viele“, räumte Louise bereitwillig ein, „aber sie bestätigt zu sehen, ist natürlich etwas ganz anderes.“

„Natürlich“, sagte Gaby mit einem leisen Lachen. „Wo leben Sie jetzt, Louise?“

„In Nizza.“

„Und ist ihre neue Herrin mehr nach Ihrem... Geschmack?“

„Mehr als Sie?“, fragte Louise kokett. „Aber keineswegs, Madame. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich meine Kritik seinerzeit nicht zu sehr zu Herzen genommen. Ich würde es sehr bedauern, wenn es meine Worte gewesen wären, die Sie dann letztlich in andere Arme getrieben haben.“

„Nein, Louise, es waren nicht Ihre Worte, seien Sie beruhigt.“

„Gegen Pierrette zu konkurrieren ist schwerer, als ich dachte.“

Louise warf ihr unter dichten Wimpern einen langen, glühenden Blick zu und Gaby konnte nicht leugnen, dass dieser Blick einen heißen Schauder ihren Körper hinab schickte. Sie räusperte sich.

„Aber wissen Sie, Madame, Paris ist nichts im Vergleich zu Nizza. Ich wäre durchaus bereit, meine Stelle aufzugeben. Falls Sie ein neues Dienstmädchen brauchen, stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung.“ Louise lächelte betörend und ließ eine Hand auf Gabys Schulter sinken. Federleicht strichen ihre Finger über den Stoff von Gabys Kleid und berührten wie zufällig die bloße Haut über ihrem Schlüsselbein. „Jederzeit.“

„Wir haben bereits ein Dienstmädchen, vielen Dank“, erklang es hinter ihnen.

Gaby und Louise fuhren herum. Im Türrahmen lehnte Pierrette, eine Zigarette in der Hand, und betrachtete sie abschätzig.

Louise seufzte und zog langsam die Hand zurück. „Schade.“

„Anstand liegt dir wohl gar nicht, was, Louise?“, fragte Pierrette gereizt.

„Ach, meine liebe Pierrette.“ Louise erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung von ihrem Stuhl. Keine von beiden schien Gaby mehr wahrzunehmen. „Natürlich nicht. Du verstehst sicher, dass ich es versuchen musste.“

Pierrette schnaubte, was Louise ein glockenhelles Lachen entlockte. „Wusste ich es doch. Aber Eifersucht steht dir.“

Und mit einem letzten funkelnden Blick in Gabys Richtung spazierte sie aus dem Raum.

Pierrette sah ihr nach, dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Gaby. Ihr Blick war düster. „Gut, meinetwegen, bestraf' mich. Ich habe es verdient nach gestern, das gebe ich gerne zu. Aber musst du dafür ausgerechnet mit Louise flirten?“

Gaby konnte nicht anders. Sie lachte. „Du bist ja wirklich eifersüchtig.“

Pierrette grollte leise. „Ich kann diese Frau nicht leiden.“

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt“, schnurrte Gaby. „Ganz ehrlich.“

„Was schöne Frauen betrifft, bist du wie ein Kind im Süßigkeitenladen. Du kannst einfach nicht widerstehen.“

Gaby trat auf sie zu. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mit Louise schlafen wollen?“

Pierrette nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette, während sie sie spöttisch ansah. „Ja, Gaby, ich halte dich durchaus für narzisstisch genug, mit einer jüngeren Ausgabe deiner selbst schlafen zu wollen, allerdings.“

Gaby schüttelte den Kopf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Was liegt mir an Louise, wenn doch du es bist, die ich liebe.“

Pierrette erstarrte, die Zigarette mit einem Mal vergessen. „Was sagst du da?“

„Dass ich dich liebe.“ Gaby erkannte, dass sie Pierrette damit aus der Fassung brachte. Sie sprachen nicht von Liebe. Nie. Pierrette hatte es einmal gesagt und danach nicht wieder, Gaby hingegen waren diese Worte nie über die Lippen gekommen.

Pierrette starrte sie stumm an. „Wirklich?“, fragte sie endlich, und ihre Stimme klang mit einem Mal ein wenig brüchig.

Gaby trat näher an sie heran. „Natürlich“, sagte sie sanft und strich mit ihren Fingern federleicht über Pierrettes Wange. „Ich liebe dich, wie ich seit Alain niemanden mehr geliebt habe. Und vielleicht sogar mehr, weil Alain zu lieben leicht war. Dich zu lieben ist nicht leicht und trotzdem tue ich es. Ich liebe dich, Pierrette.“

Pierrettes Gesichtsausdruck war leicht benommen. Gaby griff hinunter und nahm ihr die erloschene Zigarette aus der Hand, um sie in den Aschenbecher zu legen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich je so sprachlos erlebt zu haben“, neckte sie Pierrette. „Willst du dazu denn gar nichts sagen?“

Pierrette benetzte ihre Lippen. „Warum jetzt?“, brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Weil ich es durch die Blume jetzt Suzon, Augustine und Catherine gesagt habe. Chanel und Louise traue ich genug Beobachtungsgabe zu, um es auch zu wissen. Da dachte ich, ich sollte es dir vielleicht am allerwenigsten vorenthalten.“ Gaby reckte sich und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Pierrettes Lippen. „Außerdem empfinde ich es schon so lange“, flüsterte sie, „und wollte es dir endlich sagen.“

Pierrette lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die von Gaby. „Ich liebe dich auch“, wisperte sie. „Natürlich liebe ich dich auch.“

Gaby hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese simplen Worte sie so überwältigen könnten, aber der Blick, mit dem Pierrette sie dabei ansah, war so bedeutungsvoll und gleichzeitig von solcher Zärtlichkeit, dass jeder klare Gedanke aus ihrem Kopf verschwand. Sie zog Pierrette zu sich und wurde von geöffneten, hungrigen Lippen Willkommen geheißen. Pierrette vergrub ihre Hände in Gabys Haaren, während sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, tanzten wild und ungezügelt miteinander, während ihre Körper sich aneinander drängten. Gabys Hände fuhren über Pierrettes enges Kleid, streichelten und kneteten die darunter liegende Haut, bis Pierrette in den Kuss seufzte.

„Pierrette...“ Gaby stöhnte fast.

Pierrette beugte sich erneut zu ihrem Mund. Ihr Kuss war so tief und verlangend, dass Gabys Hände wie von selbst zu ihrem Rücken wanderten und verzweifelt am Verschluss ihres Kleides zerrte.

„Gaby!“ Pierrette lachte atemlos auf. „Hier auf dem Fußboden, wie in alten Zeiten? Die Wohnung ist voller Menschen!“

„Dann bring mich ins Bett!“

„Wirklich so unersättlich?“

„Ich muss dich spüren, sonst werde ich wahnsinnig.“

Pierrettes Blick loderte. „Es ist erst vier Tage her.“ Ihrer beider Atem ging schnell und wehte heiß über ihre bloße Haut.

„Kommt mir vor wie Monate.“

„Ja, jeder der vergangenen Tage glich einem Monat, so viel ist sicher.“

Pierrettes Hände wanderten an Gabys Körper hinab und selbst durch den Stoff hinterließen sie brennende Spuren auf ihrer Haut.

„Bring mich ins Bett“, flüsterte Gaby.

Pierrettes Augen waren fast schwarz, als sie ihrem Blick begegnete. Sie nickte und nahm ihre Hand. „Komm“, sagte sie rau, „sonst werde auch ich wahnsinnig.“

Die Wohnung war dunkel und ruhig und Gaby schickte ein eiliges Dankgebet gen Himmel, dass tatsächlich mal jede in dieser Wohnung tat, was von ihr erwartet wurde, nämlich schlafen und Augen und Ohren vor dem geschlossen halten, was sie nichts anging. Pierrette zog sie ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Im nächsten Moment fand sich Gaby an die Wand gedrückt wieder, Pierrettes Mund auf dem ihrem, und während sie sich fieberhaft küssten, glitt Pierrettes Hand von ihrem Hals abwärts, über die bloße Haut ihres Dekolletés und legte sich schließlich um ihre Brust. Als sie zudrückte, stöhnten sie beide auf. Hastig griff Gaby nach ihrem Reißverschluss und zerrte das Kleid hinunter. Pierrette kam ihr nur allzu gerne zu Hilfe und als unter all den Lagen Stoff endlich ihre Brust zum Vorschein kam, seufzte sie.

„Gott, Gaby, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich deine Brüste liebe?“, fragte sie und ließ ihren Daumen mit der sich erhärtenden Brustwarze spielen. „Sie sind wirklich und wahrhaftig vollkommen.“

Gaby wollte etwas erwidern, doch stattdessen brach aus ihrem Mund ein kehliger Laut hervor, als Pierrette anfing, ihre Brust zu massieren. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrte sie, genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das wunderbare Brennen, das sich von Pierrettes Fingern bis in die entlegensten Winkel ihres Körpers ausbreitete, dann wand sie sich aus ihrer Kleidung und Pierrette half ihr ein wenig abgelenkt, ohne dass Spiel ihrer Hand zu unterbrechen. Gaby griff hinter sie und zog erneut am Verschluss ihres Kleides. Dieses Mal war ihr Tun von mehr Erfolg gekrönt. Pierrette unterbrach ihre Liebkosungen widerwillig, ließ sich aber doch von Gaby aus ihrer Kleidung schälen und schließlich zum Bett drängen. Sie fielen übereinander auf die Matratze, die unter ihrem Gewicht quietschte.

„Scht!“, machten sie beiden gleichzeitig und lachten dann auf.

„Kannst du das überhaupt?“, fragte Pierrette neckend und stemmte sich hoch, um an Gabys Hals zu knabbern. „Leise sein beim Sex?“

Gaby seufzte wohlig. „Was glaubst du denn, wie ich meine hochgeheime Affäre so erfolgreich geheim gehalten habe, hm?“

„Schade“, murmelte Pierrette, „ich habe es so gerne, wenn du laut bist.“

Gaby drückte sie nach unten und lächelte verführerisch. „Sobald wir die Wohnung wieder für uns haben, bekommst du mich so laut und hemmungslos, wie du willst. Aber fürs erste“, sie beugte sich hinab zu Pierrette und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Ohr, „darfst du beweisen, wie leise _du_ sein kannst.“

Sie glitt mit ihrer Hand den Hals hinab, tiefer, und legte sie dann behutsam um eine von Pierrettes Brüsten. Mit sachten Berührungen liebkoste sie die zarte Haut und ergötzte sich an diesem einzigartigen Gefühl. Es gab nichts Vergleichbares dazu, die Brust einer anderen Frau in Händen zu halten, diese warme, weiche Haut zu spüren, und Gaby konnte nicht genug davon bekommen nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich dieses Vergnügen versagt hatte. Sie beugte sich herab und nahm die Spitze in den Mund, leckte und saugte daran, bis sie hart war und Pierrette kleine Laute des Wohlbehagens ausstieß. Als sie so weit war, nahm sie die empfindsame Brustwarze zwischen ihre Zähne und reizte sie ein wenig stärker. Sie biss zu, nur ein klein wenig, genau an der Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz, und wurde mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen belohnt.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah tadelnd auf Pierrette herab. „Das war aber nicht leise, mein Schatz.“

Pierrette hatte die Augen geschlossen, einen lustvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Eine erste Röte hatte sich auf ihre Wangen geschlichen und Gaby wurde heiß bei diesem Anblick, wie so oft, und dem Bewusstsein, dass sie dieses Bild geschaffen hatte, dass Pierrette, so erfahren in Liebesdingen, so weit herumgekommen, trotzdem derart auf sie reagierte. Sie, Gaby.

„Entweder du benutzt deine Zähne, Liebes, oder ich bin leise, aber nicht beides zusammen“, antwortete sie rau.

Gaby grinste und nahm auch die andere Brustwarze in den Mund, reizte sie ebenfalls mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen, bis Pierrette ihr Stöhnen an ihrem Handrücken erstickte.

„Fein, du hast gewonnen“, keuchte sie. „Leise zu sein lag mir noch nie.“

Gaby lachte. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Pierrette grinste. „Aber wir wollen den lauschenden Ohren ja schließlich auch was zu hören geben, nicht wahr?“

„Ich gehe lieber davon aus, dass alle friedlich schlummern, so wie es sich gehört.“

„Ach, das ist doch langweilig.“ Pierrette machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Und du musst zugeben, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass deine werte Schwester uns gerade belauscht, ist nicht sonderlich gering.“

Gaby zuckte zusammen und warf einen argwöhnischen Blick über die Schulter. „Sag doch sowas nicht!“

„Der Gedanke erregt dich nicht?“

„Dass meine Schwester uns zuhört?! Nein. Dich?“

Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Ein wenig“, gab sie zu. Als Gaby das Gesicht verzog, lachte sie kehlig. „Komm schon! Du wirst dich doch bei einer passionierten Nackttänzerin und Hure, wie ich hinzufügen möchte, nicht über exhibitionistische Neigungen wundern, oder?“ Sie haschte nach Gabys Lippen und verwickelte sie in einen langen Kuss, bis Gaby leise stöhnte und sie zurück in die Kissen drückte, um den Kuss gierig zu vertiefen. „Und wenn sie schon lauschen, dann will man ihnen doch auch möglichst lasterhaften Sex bieten, um all ihre kleinen, schmutzigen Gedanken zu bestätigen“, fügte sie atemlos hinzu, als Gaby sich von ihr löste.

„Du bist unmöglich“, schalt Gaby, während sie sich tiefer schob.

Pierrette bog den Kopf zurück und seufzte genüsslich, als sie sich vom Hals hinab und zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch arbeitete. „Aber ja. Das erwartest du doch von mir. Und es würde mir wirklich Leid tun, die Erwartungen anderer in mich zu enttäuschen, weißt du? Ich-...“

Gabys Zunge tauchte in Pierrettes Bauchnabel und sie unterbrach sich.

„Wirst du jetzt aufhören zu reden?“, fragte Gaby streng.

„Auf jeden Fall“, murmelte Pierrette mit geschlossenen Augen, und drängte sich Gaby entgegen, „so lange du weitermachst.“

Gaby lächelte und küsste die Haut unterhalb ihres Nabels. Pierrette öffnete ihre Beine, wie alles an ihr langgliedrig und schlank. Ihr ganzer Körper war von solch perfekter Proportion, dass Gaby jedes Mal aufs Neue fasziniert war. Als sie mit ihrer Zunge tiefer glitt, stieg ihr der unwiderstehliche Duft von Pierrettes Erregung in die Nase, gemischt mit dem würzigen Duftöl, dass sie an bestimmten Stellen ihres Körpers aufzutragen pflegte, und das sich miteinander zu einem Bouquet verband, das immer wieder Gabys Sinne benebelte. Sie stöhnte berauscht und hörte, wie Pierrette es ihr gleich tat, als sie das dunkle, gekräuselte Haar hinter sich ließ und endlich mit ihrer Zunge das Ziel erreichte.

Pierrette war feucht und bereit. Alles an ihr reagierte auf Gaby, die Bewegung ihrer Zunge, kam ihr gierig nach mehr entgegen und ihr Stöhnen ließ ihren ganzen Körper vibrieren. Gaby erinnerte sich daran, dass sie irgendwann einmal die Angst gehabt hatte, ihrer so erfahrenen Geliebten in dieser Hinsicht nicht zu genügen, aber schon beim ersten Mal war ihre Unsicherheit dahin geschmolzen unter der Maßlosigkeit von Pierrettes Lust. Pierrette legte sich selber keine Zurückhaltung auf, nie, aber am allerwenigsten beim Sex, und die Hemmungslosigkeit, mit der sie sich Gaby hingab, bereitete ihr selbst eine Befriedigung, die sie durch diesen Akt nie erwartet hätte. Sie liebte es, Pierrette zu lecken, mit ihrer Zunge in sie einzudringen, zu spüren, wie ihr Körper erbebte und ihre Hüften ihr entgegen zuckten, und all die lustvollen Laute zu hören, die sie Pierrette zu entlocken vermochte, ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen und ihre heiseren Schreie.

„Gaby“, flüsterte sie atemlos, „Gaby...“

Und Gaby wusste, dass sie sie beinahe so weit hatte, dass nur noch ein kleines bisschen mehr nötig war. Sie griff mit einer Hand nach oben und legte sie um Pierrettes Brust, massierte die zarte Haut, während auch ihre Zunge Druck auf den empfindlichsten Punkt ausübte. Pierrettes Körper erzitterte, doch sie wartete noch ein klein wenig länger, leckte hart über feuchte, empfindsame Haut und Pierrette bäumte sich mit einem Schrei auf, den sie an ihrem Handrücken erstickte.

Sie richtete sich auf und Pierrette sank zurück, die Augen geschlossen und der Körper feucht und verschwitzt. Gaby fuhr mit ihrem Finger über die heiße Haut, umkreiste ein weiteres Mal die erigierten Brustwarzen und Pierrette lachte heiser.

„Süße, süße Gaby“, murmelte sie, griff nach Gabys Hand und zog sie nach oben. Ihr Kuss war gierig, eroberte rücksichtslos Gabys Mund für sich und ließ Gaby aufstöhnen.

Pierrette drehte sie herum, brachte Gaby unter sich und rieb sich an ihrem erhitztem Körper, während sie sich ihren Hals hinab küsste.

„Sag mir, was du willst“, raunte sie. „Spielzeug?“

Allein das Wort ließ Gaby wohlig schaudern. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte vor unbändiger Lust und eigentlich war sie für Dildos und das, was Pierrette mit ihnen anzustellen wusste, immer zu haben, aber heute stand ihr der Sinn nach etwas anderem. Nach Pierrette selbst, nur sie, nichts sonst. Sie griff nach Pierrettes Hand und nahm Zeige- und Mittelfinger in den Mund, saugte und leckte daran, ehe sie sie langsam wieder entließ. Pierrette lächelte lasziv und fuhr mit ihren feuchten Fingern über Gabys Lippen.

„Gern“, summte sie und beugte sich wieder hinab, während ihre Finger abwärts wanderten.

Ihre Lippen fanden eine Brustwarze. Gaby wimmerte, als Pierrette darüber leckte. Sie war inzwischen so erregt, dass allein diese zarte Berührung brennend durch ihre Adern jagte und ihren ganzen Körper in atemlose Spannung versetzte.

„Pierrette“, flehte sie fieberhaft.

„Nur nicht so ungeduldig, Liebste.“ Die Worte glitten heiß über ihre Haut und Pierrettes Stimme hatte diesen Unterton, der sie verrückt machte. Dunkel, rau und verführerisch. „Wie wunderschön du bist, wenn du mich so sehr willst...“

Und dann war ihre Hand endlich am Ziel und Gaby stöhnte auf, als beide Finger in sie eindrangen. Sie wölbte sich dem wunderbaren, erlösenden Gefühl entgegen, ihrer Handfläche, die sie mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen massierte, und den Fingern, die sich in ihr bewegten. Pierrette beugte die Finger ein wenig, tastete sich forschend weiter und dann fand sie die Stelle, die ihren Körper in Brand setzte. Ein lautes Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und ihre Hände krallten sich in das Laken, als ihre Hüften Pierrette entgegen zuckten. Pierrette nahm die Bewegung auf, ein gleichmäßiges Vor und zurück, immer wieder zu diesem einen Punkt, während ihre Hand weiter massierte, und Gabys Welt verging, mit jedem Stoß ein wenig mehr, bis sie nur noch reduziert war auf diesen einen Teil ihres Körpers, wo Pierrette sie berührte. Ihr Atem ging laut und hastig, immer wieder unterbrochen von unkontrollierbarem Stöhnen, und plötzlich war Pierrette dicht über ihr.

„Nicht so laut, mein Engel“, flüsterte sie, schelmisch und verlockend, und dann waren heiße Lippen auf den ihren. Gaby öffnete den Mund und hieß Pierrettes Zunge begierig Willkommen. Ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun legte sich ihre Hand auf Pierrettes Schulter und klammerte sich an ihr fest.

„Nimm mich.“ _Ganz und gar._

„Ja“, antwortete Pierrette heiser und küsste sie erneut, während ihre Hand schneller wurde.

Die Abstände wurden so kurz, dass die Lust zu einem anhaltenden Brennen wurde. Gabys Fingernägel gruben sich in Pierrettes Haut und sie stöhnte haltlos in den Kuss, während ihr ganzer Körper sich anspannte, ihre Erregung stieg, sich bis ins Maßlose steigerte, und dann plötzlich über ihr hereinbrach. Ihre Muskeln zuckten um Pierrettes Finger und sie warf keuchend den Kopf zurück. Das wunderbare Gefühl der Erlösung schwemmte über sie hinweg und ließ sie zitternd liegen, während Pierrette inne hielt und abwartete. Erst als Gaby sich entspannt hatte, zog sie sich aus ihr zurück und schob sich über sie. Ihre Lippen liebkosten sanft ihr Gesicht, doch ihre Augen funkelten.

„Leise war das jetzt aber auch nicht“, neckte sie Gaby. „Ich bin mal so unverfroren und schiebe das auf Jacques.“

Schweratmend sah Gaby zu ihr auf. Sie legte ihre Hände um Pierrettes Gesicht und küsste sie. „Nein“, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und lachte, „dir kann Jacques nicht das Wasser reichen, wirklich nicht.“

Pierrette grinste und küsste sie nochmal. „Du weißt, dass mir solche Schmeicheleien immer zu Kopf steigen“, schnurrte sie. Sie stupste mit ihrer Nase gegen die von Gaby und lächelte.

Gaby streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, während sie sie gedankenversunken betrachtete. „Denkst du noch manchmal an ihn?“, fragte sie.

„An Jacques?“ Pierrette ließ sich neben sie auf die Matratze fallen. „Ich vermeide es. Und du?“

„Ab und zu“, gestand Gaby. „Heute mal wieder mehr, weil Catherine über ihn gesprochen hat.“

Pierrette stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und fuhr mit dem Finger Gabys Augenbraue nach. „Und was denkst du dann?“

„Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, wie es wäre, ihn wiederzusehen.“

„Und?“

„Er erkennt mich, kommt auf mich zu, in dem Moment trittst du neben mich und ich küsse dich vor seinen Augen.“ Gaby reckte sich zur ihr und leckte über Pierrettes Lippen. „Lang“, hauchte sie.

Pierrette lachte. „Du stehst also doch auf Zuschauer. Die richtigen zumindest.“

„Bei Jacques hätte ich nichts dagegen“, gab Gaby zu und ließ sich zurücksinken. „Ich würde ihm gerne zeigen, wie äußerst gut wir ohne ihn klar kommen.“

„Welche Abgründe sich hier gerade auftun“, meinte Pierrette grinsend.

„Sag nicht, du hättest dir das nicht auch schon vorgestellt.“

„Vielleicht.“ Pierrette zwinkerte ihr zu, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. „Aber wie gesagt, ich vermeide es, an Jacques zu denken. Die ganze Geschichte wirkt sich nicht sonderlich gut auf das Bild aus, dass ich mir gerne von mir selbst mache.“

„Wir kommen bei dieser Geschichte beide nicht sonderlich gut weg, oder?“

„Du? Du hast doch alles richtig gemacht. Hast dir 500.000 Franc geben lassen, anstatt sie deinem eigenen Bruder abzuluchsen und diesem treulosen Mistkerl zu schenken.“ Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie konnte ich nur so armselig sein, auf seine Liebesschwüre hereinzufallen? Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Stattdessen dachte ich...“ Sie verstummte.

„Was dachtest du?“

„Es ist nicht mehr wichtig.“

Gaby sah sie aufmerksam an. „Du dachtest das gleiche wie ich. Dass er deine Chance auf ein neues Leben ist. Keine Hure mehr sein, keine ungeliebte Ehefrau. Jacques war für uns beide die Alternative.“

Pierrette nickte.

„Ich bin froh, dass er ein treuloser Mistkerl war“, stellte Gaby fest . „Denn sonst hättest du dich sicher nicht für mich entschieden.“

Überrascht blickte Pierrette sie an, dann lächelte sie. „Du warst schon immer außerhalb jeder Konkurrenz, mein Engel.“

Gaby lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte sie sanft.

Pierrette küsste sie liebevoll. „Und das ist mir so viel mehr wert als Jacques es je war.“

Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und streckte einen Arm aus. Gaby folgte der stummen Aufforderung und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Hat alles geklappt?“

„Ja. Ich habe das Geld ohne Probleme bekommen und an die entsprechenden Stellen weitergeleitet.“

„Die entsprechenden Stellen?“

Pierrette strich federleicht über Gabys Schulter. „Es ist besser, wenn du nicht alles darüber weißt, Liebes. Das ist nicht deine Welt und ich möchte dich damit nicht in Berührung bringen.“

Gaby zögerte kurz, doch dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung.“

Für einen Moment versanken sie in wohligem Schweigen. Gaby schloss die Augen und genoss ihre vorbehaltlose Nähe. Sie liebte diese Momente, wenn nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand, keine künstliche Distanz, die die Welt dort draußen von ihnen verlangte, keine Masken, keine Fassaden, keine Mauern, nicht einmal mehr Kleidung. Nur sie, vollkommen entblößt und einander so nahe wie nur möglich. Sanft streichelte Pierrette ihren Arm.

„Catherine zieht also bei uns ein?“

Gaby öffnete die Augen und sah Pierrette an. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir drei unter einem Dach, das wird bestimmt spaßig. Bei dem Temperament deiner Tochter...“

„Ihr werdet euch wunderbar verstehen und euch ständig gegen mich verbünden“, prophezeite Gaby düster.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, du willst damit nicht andeuten, dass ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf deine Tochter haben könnte.“

„Wie käme ich denn dazu...“

Pierrette grinste. „Apropos schlechter Einfluss... Ich habe deine Schwester vorhin ein wenig geärgert, fürchte ich.“

Gaby lachte leise an ihrem Hals. „Hast du die Hure gespielt?“

„Du kennst mich zu gut.“

„Dich und meine werte Schwester. Sie provoziert immer die schlechtesten Seiten in einem.“

„Ach, eigentlich tut sie mir Leid. Wo ich vermutlich zu viel gelebt habe, hat sie zu wenig gelebt.“

„Ja“, murmelte Gaby, „ich weiß. Sie ist so gefangen zwischen ihren romantischen Träumen und moralischen Vorstellungen, dass sie nie einen Schritt ins richtige Leben machen wird. Und irgendwo tut sie mir ja auch Leid. Und dann hält sie mir wieder vor, dass ich meine Kinder falsch erzogen hätte und ein liederliches Leben führe und dann ist es damit ganz schnell wieder vorbei.“

„Ich habe immerhin versucht, entgegenkommend zu sein. Ich habe ihr ein paar Bücher ausgeliehen.“

Gaby grinste. „Allein die Tatsache, dass ihr beide überhaupt etwas gemeinsam habt, ist schon bemerkenswert, weil es auf der ganzen Welt keine zwei unterschiedlicheren Frauen geben kann als Augustine und dich. Aber dass eure Gemeinsamkeit dann auch noch diese Schundliteratur ist... unglaublich.“

„Nenne nicht Schundliteratur, was du nicht verstehst, Liebes. In diesen Büchern werden wunderschöne Träume ausgebreitet. Der Unterschied zwischen Augustine und mir ist nur, dass sie noch daran glaubt, dass diese Träume wahr sind, während ich mich einfach daran erfreue, schöne, romantische Märchen zu lesen.“

„Und insgeheim bist du doch nur eine Hure, die von der großen Liebe träumt, trotz aller großen Sprüche von Freiheit und Fortschritt.“

Pierrette schnaubte, erwiderte aber nichts und Gaby lachte. „Wusste ich es doch.“

„Ich streite mich nicht mit einer Zynikerin wie dir.“

„Immerhin eine glückliche Zynikerin.“

Pierrette lächelte. „Obwohl das ein Widerspruch in sich ist, bin ich geneigt, dir zu glauben. Es war gut, sich mit Catherine auszusöhnen, nicht wahr?“

„Ich habe sie unglaublich vermisst.“

Pierrette strich ihr durchs Haar. „Ich weiß. Und ich freue mich für euch.“

„Sie findet es übrigens toll, dass ihre Mutter mit einer Frau zusammen ist.“

„Noch nicht mal hier eingezogen und schon jetzt so unmoralisch.“ Pierrette seufzte theatralisch. „Dir ist aber klar, dass wir uns ein wenig zusammen reißen müssen, wenn wir hier zu dritt sind, nicht wahr?“

Gaby hob den Kopf und sah Pierrette ungläubig an. „Ob _mir_ das klar ist? Die Frage ist doch eher, ob _dir_ das klar ist.“ Sie biss spielerisch in Pierrettes Schulter.

„Oho, ich bin von uns beiden nicht diejenige, die schon nach vier Tagen Anstalten macht, es im Esszimmer zu treiben.“

„Wenn du so weiter redest, werde ich dir beweisen, wie enthaltsam ich sein kann. Ich habe da sehr viel mehr Übung als du, glaub mir.“

Pierrette lachte. „Darauf werde ich es nicht ankommen lassen“, sagte sie und haschte nach Gabys Lippen. „Ganz sicher nicht.“

  


  


°°°

  


  



	12. Mutter und Tochter II

Als Gaby am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Pierrette mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schlief offensichtlich noch. Gaby lächelte und rutschte näher an sie heran. Mit dem Finger zeichnete sie die Wirbelsäule nach und drückte schließlich einen Kuss in den Nacken, knapp unterhalb der dunklen Locken.

Pierrette regte sich. „Hm“ summte sie, „an ein solches Aufwachen könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“ Sie drehte sich um und sah Gaby lächelnd an. „Guten Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen.“

Gaby beugte sich über sie und ließ ihre Zunge spielerisch in ihren Mund eintauchen. Pierrette seufzte und zog Gaby auf sich, ließ ihre Hände begehrlich über ihren nackten Körper wandern. Lachend fing Gaby ihre Hände ein, bevor sie allzu gefährliches Terrain erreichten.

„Oh nein. Die Bande wird gleich zum Frühstück antreten. Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit.“

„Komm schon“, schnurrte Pierrette, „was macht es schon, wenn wir ein paar Minuten später kommen?“

Gaby ließ sich willig in einen weiteren Kuss sinken, doch dann wand sie sich entschieden aus Pierrettes Armen.

„Nein, ich werde mich jetzt anziehen. Und du auch.“ Sie grinste und tippte gegen Pierrettes Nasenspitze, als diese sie wieder zurückziehen wollte. „Zieh dir etwas hübsches an, chérie, ich werde dich heute meiner Mutter vorstellen.“

Pierrette blinzelte. „Was?“

Gaby erhob sich vom Bett und ging zu ihrem Kleiderstapel hinüber. „Du hast mich sehr gut verstanden.“

„Das mag sein, aber... ähm... es mag dir ja bis jetzt entgangen sein, mein Engel, aber ich bin keine Frau, die man gemeinhin seinen Eltern vorstellt.“

Gaby wandte den Kopf. „Ach was“, sagte sie amüsiert und ließ ihren Blick anzüglich über Pierrettes nackten Körper schweifen, natürlich mal wieder ein Anblick der Verführung selbst. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass Pierrette überhaupt nicht in der Lage war, in Gegenwart eines Bettes nicht verführerisch auszusehen. „Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich genau das heute tun. In _meinem_ Milieu ist es üblich, seinen Eltern seine...“ Sie zögerte kurz.

„Seine Frau?“, fragte Pierrette unschuldig.

„... den Menschen, mit dem man sein Leben teilt, vorzustellen“, beendete Gaby ihren Satz unbeeindruckt.

„Aber deine Mutter kennt mich schon...“, warf Pierrette ein.

„Als meine Schwägerin. Aber nicht als meine Partnerin.“

„... und sie kann mich nicht sonderlich leiden. Dafür weiß sie viel zu viel über mich.“

„Und du weißt auch alles über sie.“ Gaby musterte prüfend eines ihrer Kleider. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Du wolltest doch immer, dass ich zu dir stehe.“

„Das beinhaltete definitiv nicht, mich deiner Mutter vorzustellen.“

„Das hättest du mir früher sagen sollen.“ Gaby nickte abwesend und legte das Kleid über einen Stuhl. „Jetzt bin ich fest entschlossen.“

Pierrette stöhnte gequält. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts zum Anziehen für so einen Anlass.“

Gaby lachte, ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank hinüber und zog wahllos eines heraus. Es war schwarz und wie üblich um einiges enger und tiefer ausgeschnitten, als es angemessen wäre. „Hier.“

„Das ist wohl kaum adäquat.“

„Das Gute daran, dass meine Mutter viel zu viel über dich weiß, ist, dass du ihr nichts vorzumachen brauchst.“ Gaby reichte Pierrette das Kleid und lächelte dunkel. „Und ich mag dieses Kleid. Sehr.“

Dazu fiel selbst Pierrette nichts mehr ein.

  


°

  


Nach dem Frühstück, als Suzon sich mit Chanel in der Küche nützlich machte und alle anderen wer weiß wohin verschwanden, um nicht mithelfen zu müssen, nahm Gaby Pierrettes Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?“, fragte Pierrette.

„Absolut, ja.“ Gaby unterbrach ihren Schritt und sah sie an. „Bist du etwa nervös?“

„Unsinn“, murmelte Pierrette und nestelte an ihrer Jacke, „ich halte es nur immer noch für keine gute Idee.“

„Und ich halte es für eine sehr gute Idee. Ich habe mich jetzt so gut wie vor jedem in dieser Wohnung für meine Beziehung zu dir gerechtfertigt, da wird es Zeit, dass meine Mutter es auch zur Kenntnis nimmt.“

„Und dass es eine geschickte Provokation wäre, hat nichts damit zu tun?“

Gabys Augen funkelten. „Vielleicht ein bisschen“, gab sie zu, „und warum auch nicht? Sie soll sehen, dass ich jetzt ein Leben nach meiner Fasson führe, frei von ihrem Einfluss.“ Sie zupfte Pierrettes Kragen zurecht und lächelte dann. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, so wie immer. So und nicht anders soll sie dich sehen.“

Pierrette sah sie forschend an, dann nickte sie seufzend. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst...“

„Ist es.“

„Dann mal los. Niemand soll mir nachsagen, ich wäre feige.“

Gaby nahm erneut Pierrettes Hand und ging mit ihr zum Salon. Sie hatte ihre Mutter richtig eingeschätzt. Mamy saß im Sessel am Fenster und stickte.

„Mama“, sagte sie ruhig und betrat den Raum, ohne Pierrettes Hand loszulassen.

Mamy sah hoch und runzelte die Brauen. „Gaby? Was soll das?“

„Ich möchte dir Pierrette vorstellen.“

„Ich kenne deine Schwägerin bereits.“

Gaby umklammerte Pierrettes Hand etwas fester. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber Pierrette ist nicht nur meine Schwägerin. Sie ist die Frau, mit der ich lebe. Ich...“, Gaby benetzte kurz ihre Lippen, dann reckte sie ihr Kinn und sah ihre Mutter herausfordernd an, „ich liebe sie.“

Mamy musterte ihre Tochter über den Rand ihrer Stickerei. „Ich will doch sehr hoffen, dass du scherzt.“

„Nein, Mama, ich scherze nicht. Es ist mein voller Ernst.“

Mamy ließ ihre Handarbeit sinken und der Blick, mit dem sie Pierrette beäugte, wäre mit geringschätzig noch allzu positiv beschrieben gewesen. Sie sah wieder zu Gaby. „Wenn das so ist“, sagte sie, „dann verbiete ich es selbstverständlich.“

Gaby lachte bitter auf. „Verbieten?“, wiederholte sie höhnisch. „Du glaubst tatsächlich, ich würde dich in dieser Sache noch um Erlaubnis fragen?“

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den Ruf unserer Familie derart beschmutzt. Glaubst du, nur weil du verwitwet bist, dürftest du tun und lassen, wonach dir der Sinn steht?“

„Ob ich es darf? Es ist mir egal, ob ich es darf. Ich tue es einfach.“

Gaby hatte Pierrettes Hand losgelassen und Pierrette zog sich so unauffällig wie möglich ein paar Schritte zurück. In diesem Moment zwischen Mutter und Tochter zu geraten war wohl eine ähnlich dumme Idee, wie seine Hand zwischen Hammer und Amboss zu stecken. Die beiden Frauen funkelten sich an, den gleichen unnachgiebigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Du spielst doch nur die Invertierte, um mich zu ärgern.“

„Weder spiele ich dir etwas vor, noch will ich dich ärgern. Ich teile dir nur mit, wie es ist. Ich unterwerfe mich nicht mehr deinem Diktat, was sich für eine Frau gehört und was nicht. Deine Regeln haben mir nichts als Unglück gebracht!“

„Nichts als Unglück?“ Mamy machte eine Handbewegung, die den ganzen Salon umfasste. „All deinen Reichtum, von dem du jetzt zehren kannst, verdankst du mir, du undankbares Kind! Was wäre wohl aus dir geworden, wenn ich dir nicht einen reichen Ehemann verschafft hätte? Nichts weiter als eine Frau mit einem Bastard, von der Gesellschaft geächtet. Wäre dir das vielleicht lieber gewesen?“

„Du wagst es wirklich, dich als selbstlos darzustellen? Du hast mich an Marcel verschachert wie Vieh! Dich hat es nicht interessiert, dass ich gerade den Mann verloren hatte, den ich liebte, und das Kind in meinem Bauch war für dich nur eine Sache, die meinen Wert gemindert hat. Nicht ein einziges Mal hast du an mich gedacht. Für dich zählte immer nur dein eigenes Auskommen. Meine Schönheit war eine Ware, die du feilbieten konntest, mehr hast du doch nie in mir gesehen!“

Mamy griff sich voller Entrüstung an die Brust. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen?“

„Weil es wahr ist!“, fauchte Gaby, inzwischen jede Contenance vergessen. „Es hat dich nicht interessiert, wie unglücklich ich in meiner Ehe mit Marcel war! Sobald das Ehegelübde gesprochen war, hast du dich mit Augustine verzogen und nur dankbar das Geld genommen, das Marcel dir regelmäßig geschickt hat. Was aus mir wurde, hat dich nicht interessiert, so lange es nur dir und Augustine gut ging. Sie war doch schon immer dein Liebling! Ich war nur Mittel zum Zweck! Wie oft hast du mir gepredigt, was meine Aufgaben als gute Ehefrau sind, dass ich nur Marcel nicht verprellen dürfte! Was es mich gekostet hat, hat dich nicht interessiert. Und dass ich meine Mutter gebraucht hätte, genauso wenig.“ Gaby holte zitternd Luft. „Nun“, sagte sie bemüht ruhig, „es ist jetzt gleich. Ich habe meinen Mann überlebt, seine Demütigungen und die lieblose Ehe, in der ich gefangen war wie ein Tier. Und jetzt habe ich mein Glück gefunden. Nachdem ich all die Jahre nach deinem Gusto gelebt habe, erwarte ich jetzt, dass du das akzeptierst. Wenn du es nicht tust, brauchen wir uns niemals wiederzusehen.“

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!“

„Doch, das ist es! Bei allem, was mir heilig ist, das ist es!“

Plötzlich spürte Gaby zwei Hände auf ihrer Schulter. „Lass gut sein, Gaby“, murmelte Pierrette dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Gaby schloss die Augen und ließ Pierrettes beruhigende Präsenz auf sich wirken. „Ja“, sagte sie schließlich und öffnete die Augen wieder, „ja, es ist gut. Ich habe alles gesagt.“

Sie drehte sich um und sah die versammelte Mannschaft in der Tür stehen. Louise stach mit ihrem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck hervor, die anderen schwankten zwischen Bestürzung und Betroffenheit. Gaby ignorierte sie alle. Ohne noch ein einziges Wort zu verlieren, drängte sie sich zwischen ihnen durch und verließ das Zimmer, Pierrette dicht hinter sich. Erst als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen war, hielt sie inne und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte sie und sah Pierrette an.

„Dass du mich als Vorwand benutzt hast,um deiner Mutter die Meinung zu sagen?“

„Ja.“ Als Pierrette nichts darauf erwiderte, fügte sie leise hinzu: „Kannst du mich nicht verstehen? Wenn du noch einmal die Möglichkeit hättest, deiner Mutter all das vorzuwerfen, was sie an dir verbrochen hat, würdest du es nicht tun?“

Pierrette neigte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich hätte zu viel Angst vor ihrem Rohrstock, wenn ich mit der Frau meines Bruder vor sie träte.“

„Das würde selbst sie nicht mehr wagen.“

„Nicht?“ Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Du kanntest meine Mutter. Sag du es mir.“

Beim Gedanken an ihre Schwiegermutter schauderte Gaby. „Gott, ich habe diese Frau gehasst.“

Pierrette lachte. „Wie so viele Mitglieder meiner Familie, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, ich erkenne da ein Muster.“ Sie ergriff Gabys Hand und drückte sie. „Aber ausnahmsweise werde ich dir keine Vorwürfe machen, denn ich habe meine Mutter auch gehasst.“

„Und sie uns beide.“

„Oh ja, so viel ist sicher. Marcel war immer ihr Liebling und für ihn war ihr keine Frau gut genug. Und am allerwenigsten eine Frau, die genau so verdorben war wie ihre liederliche Tochter.“ Pierrette griff nach ihrem Etui und ihrem Mundstück auf der Kommode und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wäre sie vermutlich nicht überrascht gewesen, dass wir beide miteinander im Bett landen.“

Gaby nahm ihr die Zigarrette aus der Hand und nahm ebenfalls einen Zug. „Wir zwei und unsere ach so moralischen Mütter, was?“

„Allerdings ist deine bei genauerem Hinsehen ja gar nicht so moralisch, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist richtig.“ Gaby setzte sich aufs Bett und sah mit bitterer Miene zu Pierrette auf. „Sie ist eine verdammte Heuchlerin, die mich in ein Leben gedrängt hat, dass sie selber nicht ertragen konnte.“

Pierrette nahm ihr die Zigarette wieder weg, während sie sie nachdenklich betrachtete. „Wir haben beide unser Päckchen zu tragen, was unsere Mütter betrifft. Aber du wurdest nicht verstoßen, Gaby. Glaub mir, das Gefühl, wenn deine Mutter dich des Hauses verweist, mit nichts als Verachtung in ihrem Blick, möchtest du nicht erleben.“

Gaby schaute sie fragend an. „Und das heißt?“

„Gib deiner Mutter etwas Zeit. Vielleicht wird sie dich überraschen. Eben weil sie nicht einmal annähernd so moralisch ist, wie sie sich selbst gerne darstellt.“

Ein Klopfen an der Tür enthob Gaby einer Antwort. Überrascht wandten die beiden den Kopf.

„Gibt es irgendjemanden, den du jetzt gerne sehen möchtest?“, fragte Pierrette.

„Suzon“, antwortete Gaby, „oder Catherine. Aber bitte nicht Augustine. Ich glaube, ihre Predigt kann ich jetzt nicht ertragen.“

„In Ordnung.“ Pierrette ging zur Tür. Eigentlich hatte sie diese nur einen Spaltbreit öffnen wollen, um einen Überblick zu gewinnen, doch kaum hatte sie die Klinke hinunter gedrückt, da sprang sie auch schon sperrangelweit auf und gab sich den drei Frauen geschlagen, die sofort herein drängten.

„Mama!“, rief Catherine und krabbelte zu ihrer Mutter aufs Bett.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Suzon besorgt, während Augustine ihre Schwester tadelnd ansah: „Wie konntest du nur solch grässliche Dinge sagen?“

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Pierrette entschuldigend und warf die Tür so schnell wie möglich zu, ehe auch noch Chanel und Louise auf die Idee kommen konnten, hereinzukommen.

Catherine schmiegte sich an Gabys Schulter. „Ich fand das sehr mutig“, sagte sie.

Gaby lächelte und streichelte ihr Haar. „Danke, mein Schatz.“

„Mutig?“ Augustine sah Mutter und Tochter missbilligend an. „Wirklich, Gaby, ich hätte besseres von dir erwartet, als einer armen, alten Frau solche Scheußlichkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen.“

„Arme, alte Frau?“, wiederholte Gaby verächtlich. „Ist das dein Ernst, liebe Schwester? Nach allem, was du inzwischen über sie weißt, lässt du dich immer noch so leicht hinters Licht führen? Sie wird uns alle überleben, du wirst sehen.“

„Solche Worte hatte sie nun wirklich nicht verdient!“

„Bitte, Tante“, versuchte Suzon mit betrübter Miene zu vermitteln, „Mama hatte bestimmt ihre Gründe-...“

„Ja, die hatte ich allerdings“, unterbrach Gaby sie und sah Augustine grimmig an. „Du kannst das vermutlich nicht verstehen, Augustine, weil du zu jung warst und obendrein Mamas und Papas Liebling. Du wurdest immer nur umsorgt und beschützt und von allem fern gehalten. Aber mir wurde immer klar gemacht, dass es meine Aufgabe sei, reich und gut zu heiraten. Was ich wollte, wen ich geliebt habe, hat nie eine Rolle gespielt. Es war an der Zeit, mich davon frei zu machen und es ist mir egal, was du davon hältst.“

Suzon setzte sich an Gabys andere Seite. „Es tut mir Leid, Mama.“

Gaby drückte ihre Hand. „Ist schon gut, chérie. Es geht mir gut.“

Augustine ließ sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl fallen. „Ich denke trotzdem, dass du dich bei Mama entschuldigen solltest.“

„Das wird sie ganz bestimmt nicht tun“, sagte Catherine und funkelte Augustine streitlustig an. „Und überhaupt hast du kein Recht, sie zu verurteilen.“

„Wie schnell du deine Meinung änderst. Gestern hast du noch ganz anders über sie geredet.“

„Gestern war gestern. Außerdem werde ich hier einziehen.“ Catherine grinste triumphierend.

„Was?!“, riefen Augustine und Suzon wie aus einem Munde, Augustine offen entsetzt, Suzon eher besorgt.

„Aber... ich dachte, du würdest dich bei Robert und mir wohl fühlen? Und was ist mit François?“

„Robert ist schon in Ordnung, aber hier ist es... spannender“, erwiderte Catherine verlegen. „Und François werde ich ganz oft besuchen. Außerdem dachte ich, du würdest dich freuen, wenn ich wieder bei Mama lebe.“

„Naja...“

„Was Suzon damit sagen will, ist, dass dieser Ort wohl kaum der richtige Ort für ein so junges und beeinflussbares Mädchen wie dich ist“, sagte Augustine streng. „Hier wird bestimmt keine wohlerzogene Frau aus dir.“

„Ach, wohlerzogene Frauen sind heutzutage ohnehin aus der Mode“, meldete sich Pierrette von ihrem Platz neben der Tür zu Wort und zündete sich seelenruhig eine neue Zigarette an. „Derzeit bevorzugt man sie frivol, leichtlebig und von einem gesunden Selbstbewusstsein.“

Augustine schnappte empört nach Luft, während Gaby lachte. Sie sah Pierrette aus dem Kreis ihrer Töchter dankbar an. Pierrette zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Du bist damit also einverstanden, Tante Pierrette?“, fragte Suzon unsicher.

Pierrette blies den Rauch aus. „Natürlich bin ich damit einverstanden“, sagte sie gelassen. „Was für ein Mensch wäre ich, der Wiedervereinigung von Mutter und Tochter im Weg zu stehen?“

Das schien Suzon zu befriedigen und selbst Augustine wusste nichts weiter gegen Catherines Umzug zu sagen.

„Aber du solltest dich trotzdem bei Mama entschuldigen, Gaby“, bekräftigte sie noch einmal, nur um keine Antwort schuldig zu bleiben, und keiner hatte Lust, ihr dieses letzte Wort streitig zu machen.

  


  


°°°

  


  



	13. Weihnachten

Die nächsten Tage kamen und gingen, ohne dass Gaby und ihre Mutter sich miteinander versöhnten. Tatsächlich sprachen sie kaum mehr als das nötigste miteinander, doch das war nicht einmal schwierig, denn mit einem Mal hatte Gaby alle Hände voll zu tun. Nachdem Catherine sich dazu entschlossen hatte, wieder bei ihr einzuziehen, mussten all die Kleinigkeiten erledigt werden, die mit so einem Umzug einhergingen, einschließlich der Anmeldung an einer neuen Schule. Sie einigte sich mit Catherine darauf, dass diese das Semester in England noch beenden würde und erst dann zu ihnen kam, nichtsdestotrotz flitzte Catherine durch die Wohnung wie ein Springteufel und machte lautstark Pläne, wie sie ihr Zimmer einrichten würde und wo ihre Bücher hinkämen.

Soweit Gaby wusste, gab es keinerlei Absprachen zu dem Thema, wie lang ihre ungebetenen Gäste bleiben würden. Langsam kristallisierte sich heraus, dass sie wohl Weihnachten zusammen verbringen würden und ebenso war ihnen allen aus unerfindlichen Gründe und ohne dass es je laut ausgesprochen wurde, klar, dass sich danach ihre Wege trennten.

Als diese Erkenntnis bei ihr Einzug gehalten hatte, zog Gaby eines Tages kurz vor Weihnachten mit Catherine und Suzon los und kam mit Tüten voller Einkäufe bepackt zurück, außerdem mit zwei Männern im Schlepptau, die einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum in ihren Salon wuchteten. In den tiefsten Tiefen ihrer Besenkammer fanden Catherine und Suzon den alten Weihnachtsschmuck und machten sich mit so viel kindlicher Begeisterung ans Schmücken, dass keiner sich dem zu entziehen vermochte. Wer sich nicht aktiv beteiligte, steuerte zumindest mal mehr, mal weniger willkommene Ratschläge bei, wie es noch besser gemacht werden konnte, und Augustine spendete schließlich sogar einen prächtigen Weihnachtsstern, weil „niemand von einem ordentlichen Baum sprechen kann, wenn der Stern auf der Spitze fehlt“.

Gaby fand wieder in ihre Rolle der Hausherrin zurück, legte mit Suzon und Chanel die verschiedenen Gänge des Weihnachtsmenüs fest und organisierte Geschenke für jeden, damit keiner am Weihnachtsmorgen mit leeren Händen dastand. Pierrette garnierte ihre Bemühungen mit den üblichen spöttischen Bemerkungen, doch Gaby erwischte sie eines Abends dabei, wie sie die Figuren der alten Krippe umdrapierte, die sich schon seit vielen Jahren im Besitz von Marcels Familie befand.

„Die Engel standen nicht richtig“, erklärte sie verlegen.

Gaby grinste und kommentierte ihren Anflug von weihnachtlicher Gemütsbewegung nicht weiter.

  


°

  


Am Vorabend des 24. packte Gaby gerade die letzten Geschenke ein, als sie plötzlich Musik zu hören glaubte. Stirnrunzelnd trat sie aus ihrem und Pierrettes Zimmer und folgte den gedämpften Klängen, die immer lauter wurden, je weiter sie sich von den Schlafzimmern entfernte. Neugierig stieß sie die Küchentür auf und erstarrte verblüfft in der Bewegung ob des Bildes, das sich ihr bot.

Aus dem kleinen Radio erklang blecherner Rock'n'Roll, der Tisch war zur Seite geschoben worden und auf dem derart freigewordenen Platz tanzten Louise und Chanel miteinander. Louise hatte sich einen Herrenhut schräg auf den Kopf gesetzt und führte die kichernde Chanel zu der flotten Musik über die Fliesen. Pierrette saß mit baumelnden Beinen auf einer der Anrichten und beobachtete die beiden lachend, ein Champagnerglas in der Hand.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte Gaby perplex.

Pierrette drehte den Kopf. „Oh, Gaby. Perfekter Zeitpunkt.“ Sie stellte das Glas zur Seite, rutschte von der Anrichte und ergriff Gabys Hand. „Darf ich um den Tanz bitten, meine Schönste?“

Und noch ehe Gaby antworteten konnte, hatte sie sie bereits schwungvoll in die Mitte des Raumes gezogen und eine Hand an ihre Hüfte gelegt. Mühelos fand sie den Takt und Gabys Füße folgten ihr, ehe ihr Kopf noch realisiert hatte, was hier eigentlich passierte.

„Du tanzt gut“, stellte sie überrascht fest.

„Vielen Dank“, sagte Pierrette amüsiert. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du anderes von einer ehemaligen Nachtklubtänzerin erwartet hast, aber nichtsdestotrotz hört man ja gerne Komplimente, nicht wahr?“

„Das meinte ich nicht“, sagte Gaby verlegen und ließ sich von Pierrette unter ihrem Arm hindurchdrehen. „Ich meinte, du führst gut.“

„Ach das.“ Pierrette lachte. „Ja, das kann ich auch, das stimmt.“

Sie zog Gaby noch enger an sich und Gaby ging willig mit. Es war lange her, dass sie zuletzt getanzt hatte und sie hatte fast vergessen, wie sehr sie es liebte. Noch dazu mit Pierrette, deren Körper sich gegen ihren bewegte, wie es noch kein Mann getan hatte.

„Warum wusste ich bisher nicht, dass du tanzen kannst?“, fragte sie atemlos, als Pierrette sie erneut herumwirbelte und dann wieder dicht an ihren Körper zog.

Pierrette grinste. „Ich hatte wohl Sorge, du würdest meinen Tanzstil als zu unsittlich empfinden.“

Das konnte Gaby nicht einmal leugnen, denn die Erotik, mit der Pierrette sie führte, stieg heiß und erregend in ihren Körper, aber hier und jetzt störte sie das keineswegs.

„Mir gefällt's“, sagte sie rau und Pierrette lachte dunkel.

„Dann werde ich mich zukünftig diesem Vergnügen natürlich nicht mehr verschließen.“

Louise und Chanel schlossen zu ihnen auf.

„Partnertausch!“ Louise grinste anzüglich.

Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Nur wenn du dich benimmst, Louise“, sagte sie mit einem strengen Blick, überließ ihr dann aber Gabys Hände und wandte sich lächelnd Chanel zu.

Louise führte kaum schlechter als Pierrette, wenn sie auch ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern ließ. Dafür blitzten ihre Augen Gaby unter dem Hut hervor schelmisch an.

„Wer hätte das vor einem Jahr für möglich gehalten“, sagte sie.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich.“

„Einiges schon“, erwiderte Louise und lenkte sie beide um das andere Paar herum, „anderes hingegen nicht.“

Sie zwinkerte Gaby zu und diese lachte. „Sie sind unmöglich, Louise.“

„Sollten wir über solche Förmlichkeiten nicht inzwischen hinweg sein? Suzon predigt doch immer, dass wir alle eine Familie sind.“

Gaby zuckte die Schultern. „Na schön. Dennoch bist du unmöglich.“

Louise warf ihr einen funkelnden Blick zu und drehte sie herum. Dabei fiel Gabys Blick auf Pierrette und Chanel, die gerade beide über etwas lachten.

„Wenn Eifersucht geweckt werden soll, stehe ich immer zur Verfügung“, merkte Louise an und betrachtete Gaby lauernd.

„Louise!“, kam es warnend von Pierrette und sie tauchte mit Chanel neben ihnen auf. „Ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor den Beziehungen anderer Menschen, ja?“

Gleichmütig zuckte Louise die Schultern. „Respekt, wem Respekt gebührt, meine liebe Pierrette.“

Doch sie gab Gaby mit einem letzten langen Blick wieder frei, als die Töne aus dem Radio verstummten und stattdessen die getragene Melodie von _Somewhere over the Rainbow_ erklang.

„Hier setze ich auch aus“, sagte Chanel vielsagend und trat zurück, um sich ebenfalls ein Glas Champagner einzuschenken.

Pierrette zog Gaby an sich und begann sich langsam zu dem Lied zu bewegen. „Und du musst aufhören, eifersüchtig auf Chanel zu sein“, flüsterte sie.

„Ich war gar nicht eifersüchtig!“, widersprach Gaby.

Pierrette schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Wenn das so ist, umso besser.“ Sie hob Gabys Kinn an und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Ich habe für sie nämlich nicht mal ansatzweise so empfunden, wie ich für dich empfinde. Und das ist die Wahrheit, mein Engel, merk dir das.“

Gaby lächelte und genoss das Gefühl von Pierrettes Körper an ihrem, während sie zu Judy Garlands Stimme langsam und sehr eng tanzten. Pierrettes Augen waren warm und blickten sie an, als wäre sie der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt und Gaby erlaubte es sich, darin zu versinken und für einen Moment zu vergessen, dass Chanel und Louise neben ihnen standen, dass Catherine, Suzon, Augustine und Mamy nur ein paar Zimmer weiter waren und die Welt dort draußen nichts von ihnen wissen durfte. Als die letzten Töne verklangen und einem anderen Lied Platz machten, seufzte Chanel.

„Eine echte Künstlerin.“

Pierrette schaute hoch, dann löste sie sich von Gaby und trat mit ihr an der Hand zu den anderen. „Zu rehäugig für meinen Geschmack“, sagte sie und reichte Gaby ein Glas, bevor sie sich selbst bediente. „Dann schon lieber Rita Hayworth.“

Louise nickte zustimmend. „Rothaarige Frauen...“

„Ganz genau.“

„Oder Greta Garbo“, sagte Chanel versonnen.

„In diesem Film, wo sie die Königin spielt, die eine Beziehung mit ihrer Hofdame hat“, sagte Louise mit verklärtem Blick.

„Das war mir so klar“, spöttelte Pierrette. „Und was ist mit dir, Gaby?“

Gaby sah unsicher von einem zum anderen. So eine Situation hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Dass Frauen derart selbstverständlich über ihre Vorliebe für andere Frauen sprachen, ohne auch nur einen Anflug von Verlegenheit, war ihr so neu, dass sie kaum wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie fühlte sich ungewohnt gehemmt, als sich jetzt alle Blicke auf sie richteten und suchte Zuflucht in ihrem Champagnerglas.

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte sie.

Pierrette lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Irgendeine Schauspielerin wird dir doch schon aufgefallen sein, oder?“

Aus den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung stieg ein Bild auf. Sie war noch ein junges Mädchen gewesen, als sie den Film geschaut hatte, doch plötzlich erinnerte sie sich klar und deutlich an die Szene.

„Marlene Dietrich“, sagte sie, „in _Marokko_.“

Überraschenderweise erntete sie für diese Antwort begeisterte Zustimmung.

„Auf jeden Fall“, sagte Chanel hingerissen.

„Dieser Smoking“, hauchte Louise verträumt.

Pierrette sah sie verblüfft an, dann lächelte sie dunkel. „Sollte ich tatsächlich mal Smoking für dich tragen?“

Diese Vorstellung ließ Gaby die Hitze in die Wangen steigen.

Pierrette grinste und beugte sich zu Gaby. „Wenn das so ist, sieh es als Versprechen“, raunte sie, dann stieß sie mit ihrem Glas gegen Gabys und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Vielleicht war es Pierrettes Lächeln, vielleicht war es die Hitze des Tanzes oder die ungewohnte Situation, dass sie zum ersten Mal von Frauen umgeben war, vor denen sie sich nicht verstecken brauchte, denn von plötzlicher Unbeschwertheit und ebensolcher Kühnheit ergriffen beugte sie sich vor und küsste Pierrette, gleichgültig gegenüber den Augen, die sie beobachteten.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, chérie“, schnurrte sie und ergriff Pierrettes Hand. „Und jetzt tanz' mit mir.“

Umstandslos zog sie die verdutzte Pierrette zurück auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche.

„Du siehst mich überrascht, Liebes. Erst das Bekenntnis vor deiner Mutter, jetzt öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Zärtlichkeit... so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht.“

Gaby zuckte verlegen die Schultern. „Ich habe das Gefühl, nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Es ist so...“ Sie suchte nach Worten.

„... befreiend?“, schlug Pierrette lächelnd vor. „Befreiend, man selbst zu sein?“

„Ja.“

„Oh, Gaby.“ Pierrette lachte. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann kenne ich noch so viele Orte in Paris, die ich dir zeigen kann.“

„Orte, wo man tanzen kann?“

Pierrette zog sie dicht an sich, sodass sich ihre Körper heiß und begehrlich aneinander drängten. „Oh ja, wir werden tanzen“, versprach sie verheißungsvoll. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Wir werden tanzen und Spaß haben und nicht die Blicke auf uns ziehen, weil wir zwei Frauen sind, sondern einzig, weil jeder mich um dich beneiden wird. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du jemals Interesse an diesen Orten haben könntest, aber jetzt... Eine völlig neue Welt steht dir offen, mein Engel, verrucht und sinnlich. Du wirst es lieben.“

Gaby lächelte freudig erregt. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

Chanel und Louise gesellten sich zu ihnen. Nachdem das Lied verklungen war, tanzte sie wieder mit Louise und dann sogar mit Chanel. Sie tranken viel Champagner und lachten und tanzten, so ausgelassen und fröhlich wie man nur sein kann, wenn man keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander hat, und Gaby dachte zum ersten Mal, dass Suzon vermutlich recht hatte. Dass man einen solchen Tag wie vor einem Jahr nicht zusammen durchstand, ohne danach auf irgendeine Weise miteinander verbunden zu sein.

  


°

  


„Wir können da doch nicht einfach reingehen...“

„Aber schau mal, wie spät es inzwischen ist.“

Das Geflüster drang durch die Tür und Gaby blinzelte verschlafen.

„Also ich klopfe nicht!“

Gaby drehte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den Wecker zu erhaschen. Im nächsten Moment saß sie aufrecht im Bett. „Pierrette!“

„Hm?“

„Wir haben verschlafen!“

„Stein-Schere-Papier?“, schlug Catherine draußen vor.

„Auf keinen Fall“, erwiderte Suzon.

„Nur weil du verlierst.“

„Irgendwie betrügst du bei diesem Spiel.“

„Oder du bist einfach nicht so schwierig zu durchschauen, wie du denkst“, feixte Catherine. „Und wer klopft jetzt?“

„Wir sind wach“, rief Gaby, während sie hastig die Decke über ihre Brust zog.

„Sprich nur für dich“, murmelte Pierrette schlaftrunken.

Draußen war Stille eingekehrt, dann sagte Suzon zaghaft: „Ist gut. Dann bis gleich.“

Gaby wickelte die Decke um sich und stieg aus dem Bett, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Pierrette stöhnte, als plötzlich helles Sonnenlicht in den Raum fiel.

„Was tust du denn da?“, murrte sie und versteckte ihr Gesicht im Kissen.

„Wir haben verschlafen“, wiederholte Gaby.

„Das sagtest du schon.“

„Wir haben elf Uhr!“

Pierrette gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich, der ihr fehlendes Einverständnis mit dieser Information kundtat.

„Wir müssen aufstehen!“

Pierrette seufzte schwer und drehte den Kopf. „Warum?“

„Weil es elf Uhr ist und Heiligabend und ich noch tausend Dinge zu tun habe. Außerdem...“, Gaby senkte die Stimme, „... was sollen denn die anderen denken, wenn wir so lange im Bett bleiben?“

„Mir völlig egal“, murmelte Pierrette und blinzelte vorsichtig ins Sonnenlicht. Sofort schloss sie die Augen wieder und ächzte. „Gott, mein Schädel brummt. Wie viel Champagner haben wir denn gestern bloß getrunken?“

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel an mindestens fünf Flaschen.“

Ein gequältes Stöhnen kam über Pierrettes Lippen und versickerte im Kissen. „So fühlt es sich an...“

Gaby musste lachen. „Mein armer Schatz.“ Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante streichelte Pierrettes Haar. „Ausgerechnet die berüchtigte Nackttänzerin verträgt keinen Champagner?“

„Die berüchtigte Nackttänzerin verträgt alles“, grummelte Pierrette, „wenn man den Anstand hat, sie am nächsten Morgen ausschlafen zu lassen.“ Sie sah zu Gaby und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Vorzugsweise in Gesellschaft.“

Gaby schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Ohr. „Das könnte dir so passen“, raunte sie. „Aber ich weiß was besseres...“

„Schwer vorstellbar.“ Pierrette drehte sich auf den Rücken und haschte nach Gabys Lippen, doch diese zog sich grinsend zurück.

„Ein Glas Wasser“, verkündete sie und stand auf. Sie ging zur Kommode und schenkte Pierrette ein Glas ein. „Hier.“

Pierrette seufzte leise, aber sie setzte sich gehorsam auf. „Danke.“ An das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt beobachtete sie, wie Gaby ihre Kleider einsammelte. „Was steht denn heute noch so an?“, fragte sie.

„Ein typischer Heiligabend eben“, antwortete Gaby geistesabwesend.

„Und der sieht bei euch wie aus?“, hakte Pierrette nach. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich früher immer zu diesem freudigen Familienereignis eingeladen worden wäre.“ Sie krauste die Stirn. „Überhaupt ist es ziemlich lange her, dass ich Weihnachten mit so etwas wie einer Familie gefeiert habe...“

Gaby hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah hoch. „Wie hast du denn die letzten Jahre Weihnachten gefeiert?“

Pierrette nippte an ihrem Glas. „Willst du wirklich Geschichten darüber hören, wie gerne sich einsame Männer eine Hure über die Feiertage bestellen?“

Verlegen senkte Gaby den Blick. „Nein. Entschuldige.“

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe auf diese Art einige sehr interessante Weihnachten verbracht. Aber eigentlich wollte ich ja wissen, wie euer Heiligabend aussieht.“

Gaby zuckte die Achseln. „Wir haben keine besonderen Rituale“, erwiderte sie. „Wir gehen in die Kirche und danach gibt es das typische weihnachtliche Festmahl.“

Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Kirche?“

„Das gehört nun mal dazu.“

„Mit mir brauchst du da nicht zu rechnen.“

„Noch nicht einmal an Weihnachten?“

„Nie.“

Gaby seufzte. „Schön, ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu zwingen.“

Sie legte ein rotes Kleid mit schwarzem Nerzkragen aufs Bett und ging zur Kommode hinüber, um ihre Schmuckschatulle nach den passenden Stücken zu durchsuchen. Pierrette stellte ihr Glas zur Seite, stand auf und trat hinter Gaby.

„Das war ein schöner Abend gestern“, flüsterte sie und strich über Gabys Schultern.

Gabys Finger verharrten. „Ja“, sagte sie und lächelte.

„Du hast mit Chanel getanzt.“

„Und du mit Louise.“

„Wir werden wohl beide erwachsen.“

Gaby schmiegte sich enger an den nackten Körper hinter ihr. „Geht es dir besser?“

„Wie könnte es nicht bei solch liebevoller Pflege?“ Pierrette küsste Gabys Nacken. „Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr, weißt du das?“, wisperte sie

Gaby schloss die Augen und genoss das warme Gefühl, das sich bei diesen Worten in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sie griff nach Pierrettes Hand und zog sie nach vorne, wo sie ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

  


°

  


Während Gaby mit ihren Töchtern, Mamy, Augustine und Chanel am frühen Abend in die Christmesse ging, blieb Pierrette mit Louise in seltener Einigkeit zu Hause und legte letzte Hand an die Vorbereitungen.

„Monogam, bald noch ein Kind... du wirst erstaunlich spießig“, sagte Louise und sortierte das Besteck.

Pierrette hob grinsend die Brauen. „Und du erstaunlich missgünstig. Und das heute, beim Fest der Liebe.“

„Missgünstig? Du missverstehst mich, liebe Pierrette. Irgendwann wird jeder einmal sesshaft.“

„Du willst mir also gratulieren?“

Louise zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht...“

„Nun, dann danke“, antwortete Pierrette spöttisch, „... vielleicht.“

Sie reichte Louise die Weingläser aus dem Schrank und diese verteilte sie auf dem Tisch.

„Ich mag ja keine gute Verliererin sein“, räumte sie ein, während sie um den Tisch herum ging, „aber Gaby wünsche ich nichts Böses. Also ist wohl alles so, wie es sein sollte.“

Pierrette wandte sich überrascht um und musterte sie. „Wenn ich erstaunlich spießig werde, wirst du erstaunlich aufrichtig. Was ist los mit dir, Louise?“

Louise neigte den Kopf, während sie den aufgedeckten Tisch prüfend betrachtete. „Das Fest der Liebe“, sagte sie dann lapidar und richtete sich auf. „Da werde selbst ich mal sentimental. Sieh es mir nach.“

Sie lächelte Pierrette zu und verschwand Richtung Küche. Pierrette sah ihr verblüfft nach und rief dann: „Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten, Louise!“

„Dir auch, Pierrette“, kam es aus der Küche.

Pierrette schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Oh, Suzon, du kleines Schlitzohr“, murmelte sie und schmückte den Tisch mit einigen Tannenzweigen. „Du scheinst tatsächlich zu bekommen, was du wolltest.“

  


°

  


Pierrette war gerade damit fertig, den Aperitif einzuschenken, während Louise die Suppe verteilte, als die Kirchgänger durch die Haustür polterten, allesamt frierend und mit Schnee bestäubt.

„Ah, gut, Essen“, sagte Catherine und linste durch die Tür. „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger.“

„Wie war es in der Kirche?“

„Langweilig“, antwortete sie und fing sich dafür einen strafenden Blick ihrer Mutter.

„Es war eine sehr schöne Zeremonie“, widersprach sie.

Chanel und Suzon nickten bestätigend, während sie sich aus ihren Mänteln schälten.

„Sehr feierlich“, stimmte auch Mamy zu, woraufhin Gaby sich überrascht zu ihr umwandte, weil es das erste Mal seit Tagen war, dass ihre Mutter sich mit irgendetwas, was sie tat oder sagte, einverstanden zeigte.

„Ein bisschen voll“, urteilte Augustine.

„Es steht dir frei, nächstes Jahr in deine Dorfkirche in Bordeaux zu gehen, liebe Schwester“, sagte Gaby spitz.

„Nächstes Jahr bleibe ich Zuhause“, verkündete Catherine.

„Tust du nicht.“

„Warum darf Pierrette und ich nicht?“

Gaby seufzte und warf Pierrette einen bösen Blick zu, als diese auflachte. „Das beginnt großartig“, murmelte sie und betrat das Esszimmer.

„Oh ja, allerdings“, sagte Pierrette lächelnd und bugsierte sie sanft zum Platz am oberen Ende der Tafel.

Gaby blieb stehen, als sie ihren Plan bemerkte. „Das geht nicht“, wisperte sie.

„Warum?“

„Weil... das ist der Platz des Hausherrn. Da saß Marcel immer.“

„Wir beginnen heute neue Traditionen“, sagte Pierrette bestimmt. „Sieh es ein, Gaby, du bist das Oberhaupt dieses ganzen verrückten Haufens.“

Gaby musterte den Platz ein wenig unwohl, nickte dann aber. „Na schön.“

„Wunderbar.“ Pierrette strich zart über ihre Schulter und ging dann zu ihrem eigenen Platz.

Als Gaby bemerkte, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren, seufzte sie ergeben. Sie griff nach ihrem Glas und sah sie an. Ihre Familie oder so ähnlich.

„Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten“, sagte sie und hob ihr Glas.

Sie prosteten ihr zu und dann den anderen. „Frohe Weihnachten.“

„Und es ist schön, dass ihr da seid“, fügte Gaby hinzu. „Wirklich.“

  


°

  


„Einen Digestif?“ Pierrette reichte Gaby ein Glas Cognac und gesellte sich zur ihr ans Fenster.

„Danke.“ Gaby stieß mit ihrem Glas gegen das von Pierrette und lächelte. „Also dann, auf neue Traditionen.“

Pierrette lächelte ebenfalls. „Auf neue Traditionen.“

Ohne ihre Blicke voneinander zu lösen, tranken sie einen Schluck. Pierrette hob ihre Hand und schob eine Haarsträhne hinter Gabys Ohr.

„Das war schön“, sagte sie. „Ich könnte mich an so ein Familienweihnachten gewöhnen.“

Gaby hielt ihre herabsinkende Hand fest und drückte sie. „Ja?“

„Ja.“ Pierrette streichelte mit dem Daumen über Gabys Handrücken. „Obwohl es noch keine Geschenke gab.“

„Morgen früh.“

„Verlangt das auch die Tradition?“

„Allerdings.“

Pierrette seufzte. „Na gut.“

Gaby lachte leise. „Du bist schlimmer als Catherine früher. Wirst du dich so lange gedulden können?“

„Ich bin äußerst bewandert darin, mich albernen Traditionen zu unterwerfen, wenn ich genug Ablenkung habe.“ Pierrette zwinkerte Gaby zu und beugte sich vor. Gabys Blick flackerte zur Seite und Pierrette legte ihre Hand an Gabys Wange. „Sie sind alle im Salon“, sagte sie beruhigend. „Wir haben das Esszimmer nur für uns.“ Sie berührte sanft Gabys Lippen. „Frohe Weihnachten, mein Engel.“

„Frohe Weihnachten“, flüsterte Gaby und küsste sie zärtlich.

Gabys Mund schmeckte süß nach Cognac und Bûche de Noël. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zog Pierrette sie näher und ließ ihre Zungen miteinander spielen. Gaby legte ihre Arme um sie und gab kleine Wohllaute von sich, während sie den Kuss genießerisch in die Länge zogen.

Plötzlich klapperte die Tür. Sofort fuhren sie auseinander. Pierrette versuchte, verräterische Lippenstiftspuren wegzuwischen, und Gaby strich hastig ihr Kleid glatt, während sie sich beide der Tür zuwandten. Verwundert beobachteten sie, wie Mamy ein wenig zögerlich den Raum betrat. Umso entschiedener waren Suzon und Catherine, die hinter ihr hereinkamen.

„Omi möchte euch gerne etwas sagen“, erklärte Suzon und warf ihrer Großmutter einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Mamy räusperte sich umständlich. „Ich bin einverstanden“, sagte sie zu Gaby.

„Einverstanden?“ Gaby schaute hilfesuchend zu Suzon und Catherine.

„Du und Tante Pierrette“, erklärte Catherine ungeduldig, „sie ist damit einverstanden.“

„Oh.“ Gaby sah mit großen Augen wieder zu ihrer Mutter. „Wirklich?“

„Du bist eine erwachsene Frau“, antwortete Mamy, „und wenn das tatsächlich das Leben ist, das du dir wünschst, bekommst du meinen Segen.“ Ihre Stimme klang zwar reserviert, doch Gaby rührten ihre Worte trotzdem. Sie kannte die rigiden Moralvorstellungen, die ihre Mutter so gerne vor sich hertrug, schließlich allzu gut, und dieses Zugeständnis war weit mehr, als sie sich je erhofft hatte.

Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Danke, Mama. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Mamy strich ihr über die Wange, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Pierrette, die die ganze Szene mucksmäuschenstill beobachtet hatte. Einen Augenblick lang musterte Mamy sie und schließlich trat sie auf Pierrette zu und streckte eine Hand aus. Verdutzt ergriff Pierrette sie.

„Sie passen doch auf sie auf, nicht wahr?“, fragte Mamy.

Pierrette blickte kurz zu Gaby und lächelte. „So gut ich es kann, das verspreche ich Ihnen.“

„Gut.“ Mamy nickte zufrieden, drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Sprachlos starrten Gaby und Pierrette ihr nach. Endlich drehte Gaby sich zu ihren Töchtern um. „Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht, hm?“

„Gar nichts“, antworteten Suzon und Catherine unschuldig und tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick.

„Das vermag ich kaum zu glauben.“

Pierrette legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und grinste. „Lass deinen Töchtern doch ihre Geheimnisse.“

„Sieh es einfach als Weihnachtswunder“, schlug Catherine frech vor.

„Ein Weihnachtswunder, ja?“ Gaby lachte. „Na schön, es wäre ja nicht das erste, das mir meine Mutter beschert.“ Sie drehte sich zu Pierrette um und küsste sie kurz. „Und du hattest mal wieder recht.“

„Vielleicht solltest du dich langsam daran gewöhnen, dass ich so gut wie immer recht habe“, neckte Pierrette sie.

Gaby verdrehte die Augen. „Oft genug“, räumte sie ein und wandte sich wieder Suzon und Catherine zu, die sie mit einem breiten Grinsen ansahen. „Was ist noch?“, fragte Gaby argwöhnisch.

„Nichts“, sagte Suzon lächelnd, „es ist nur schön, dass du glücklich bist, Mama, das ist alles.“

Und mit einem vielsagenden Blick in Pierrettes Richtung schob sie Catherine aus dem Zimmer und ließ die beiden allein.

Gaby runzelte die Stirn. „Was heckt ihr drei aus?“

„Wir hecken doch nichts aus“, erwiderte Pierrette und zog Gaby in ihre Arme. „Es war nur das erste Mal seit der berüchtigten Teppich-Episode, dass du mich vor ihren Augen geküsst hast.“

Lächelnd legte Gaby ihre Arme um Pierrettes Nacken. „Daran werden sie sich gewöhnen müssen.“

„Ja?“

Gaby reckte sich zu ihrem Mund und küsste sie. „Ja“, wisperte sie gegen Pierrettes Lippen.

Pierrette erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander zurückzogen, murmelte sie mit leisem Spott: „Ich soll also auf dich aufpassen, ja?“

„Eigentlich hatte ich ja das Gefühl, ich müsste auf dich aufpassen“, antwortete Gaby kokett. „Dich vor deinen alten Bekannten beschützen und so.“

„Oh, apropos“, Pierrette ergriff Gabys Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in den Flur, „ich habe noch etwas für dich.“

„Bescherung ist erst morgen“, erinnerte Gaby sie lachend.

„Es ist nicht von mir“, antwortete Pierrette ernst und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür. „Es wurde vorhin geliefert, als ihr in der Kirche wart.“

Auf dem Bett stand eine längliches Paket. Gaby trat neugierig näher und hob auf ein aufmunterndes Nicken von Pierrette hin den Deckel. Als sie das reinweiße Seidenpapier zur Seite schlug, entdeckte sie einen prächtigen Strauß langstieliger, dunkelroter Rosen.

Gaby berührte die samtigen Blütenblätter, die sich herrlich von dem weißen Untergrund abhoben. Sie konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt ein derart exquisites Bouquet erhalten hatte.

„Von wem?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

Pierrette reichte ihr schweigend eine Karte, auf der in geschwungener Handschrift zu lesen stand:

  


_Meine liebe Pierrette,_

_diesen Strauß, um dir und deiner reizenden Schwägerin meine anhaltende Verbundenheit kundzutun. Ich wünsche ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest._

  


Gaby hob den Kopf. „Serge?“

Pierrette nickte. „Seine Art, uns mitzuteilen, dass er das Geld erhalten hat und keine weiteren Forderungen stellt.“

Gaby betrachtete erneut die Rosen. „Eine sehr kostspielige Art, diese Mitteilung zu machen.“

„So ist er. Er gibt gerne den Gentleman.“

„Möchte ich wissen, warum es rote Rosen sind?“, fragte Gaby und gab Pierrette die Karte zurück.

Pierrette neigte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Möchtest du?“

Gaby sah sie nachdenklich an, dann ergriff sie ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Dieses Problem ist also endgültig aus der Welt?“

„Das ist es“, bestätigte Pierrette und zog sie an sich, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu drücken. „Alles ist gut.“

Gaby lächelte glücklich. „Dann lass uns eine Vase für diesen prächtigen Strauß finden.“

  


°

  


Die Geschenke stapelten sich unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, als sie am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück in den Salon kamen. Pierrette beobachtete von ihrem Sessel aus amüsiert, wie Catherine in bemerkenswert kurzer Zeit jedes Geschenk fand, auf dem ihr Name stand. Die anderen ließen es zwar etwas ruhiger angehen, aber nicht weniger neugierig, während die Pakete von Hand zu Hand gingen, bis sie beim richtigen Empfänger angekommen waren. Gaby hatte viel Mühe darauf verwendet, für jeden etwas passendes zu finden. Ein mit Sonnenblumen besticktes Tuch für Chanel, ein Roman für Augustine, eine Brosche für Mamy, lederne, mit Leopardenfell verbrämte Handschuhe für Louise, die diese Anspielung mit einem Lächeln quittierte, eine Schallplatte ihres aktuellen Lieblingssängers für Catherine, dazu noch für jeden eine Schachtel Pralinen von Suzon.

Während Catherine nicht davon abzuhalten war, ihre neueste Errungenschaft direkt in den Plattenspieler zu legen, öffnete Suzon das kleine Paket, das für sie bestimmt war. Ein herzförmiges Medaillon kam zum Vorschein. Es war nicht neu, das Silber schon ein wenig angelaufen. Suzon klappte es auf und als sie das Foto in seinem Inneren sah, wurden ihre Augen groß.

Sie schaute zu ihrer Mutter. „Ist das...?“

„Ja.“ Gaby lächelte schmerzlich. „Es ist das einzige Bild, das ich von deinem Vater habe. Es wird Zeit, dass du es bekommst.“

Sprachlos betrachtete Suzon das Foto, dann hob sie zaghaft den Blick. „Aber was ist mit dir?“, fragte sie. „Willst du es nicht lieber behalten?“

Gaby schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe meine Erinnerungen. Nimm du es. Du hättest es längst haben sollen.“

Suzon stiegen Tränen in die Augen und sie umarmte ihre Mutter. „Danke“, flüsterte sie überwältigt.

Als sie zurücktrat, wischte Gaby ihr die Tränen von der Wange. „Mein süßer Schatz“, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Die berührende Stimmung wurde unterbrochen, als jäh viel zu laute Musik aus ihrem Plattenspieler dröhnte. Sie zuckten alle zusammen und Catherine zog den Kopf ein, als böse Blicke aus jeder Richtung auf sie einprasselten.

„'tschuldigung“, murmelte sie und drehte schnell die Lautstärke runter.

Gaby räusperte sich und kam zu Pierrette hinüber. Sie setzte sich neben ihr auf die Lehne des Sessels und drückte ihr eine kleine Dose mit einer roten Schleife in die Hand.

„Und das ist für dich.“

Pierrette nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette, während sie die Dose betrachtete. „Du willst doch nicht etwa eine ehrbare Frau aus mir machen, oder?“

„Mach es einfach auf“, sagte Gaby ruhig.

Sie sah so ernst aus, dass jede weitere spöttische Bemerkung auf Pierrettes Zunge erstarb. Sie richtete sich auf und drückte ihre Zigarette aus, dann öffnete sie die Schleife und schließlich den kleinen Verschluss. Der Deckel sprang auf. Das Innere war mit schwarzem Samt ausgeschlagen und in der Mitte steckte tatsächlich ein Ring. Er war aus fein geschwungenem Gold und zuoberst mit einem tropfenförmigen, dunkelroten Rubin besetzt.

Pierrette starrte den Ring an. „Mein Gott, Gaby...“, wisperte sie. Vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Finger über die makellose Oberfläche des Steins.

„Erkennst du ihn?“

„Das ist der Ring meiner Großmutter.“

„Ja. Und deiner Urgroßmutter.“ Gaby lächelte. „Marcel hat ihn mir geschenkt, nach dem Tod eurer Mutter, aber er sollte dir gehören. Er ist ein Erbstück deiner Familie.“

„Meine geschätzte Mutter war da anderer Ansicht. Mit Sicherheit rotiert sie gerade im Grabe.“

„Wäre das nicht noch ein Grund, ihn zu tragen?“ Gaby nahm ihre Hand und hob den Ring aus dem Kästchen. „Und nach allem, was ich über deine Großmutter weiß, hätte sie gewollt, dass du ihn bekommst.“

Pierrette schluckte. „Ja, vermutlich schon.“

„Siehst du?“ Gaby schob den Ring behutsam auf ihren Finger. „Und er passt perfekt.“

Pierrette betrachtete den Ring und dachte an all die Male, wo sie ihn am Finger ihrer Großmutter bewundert hatte. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie das dunkle Rot geliebt, das wie eine blutige Träne im Licht schimmerte.

„Danke“, flüsterte sie. Sie reckte sich zu Gaby hinauf und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Ich danke dir.“ Sie drehte sich um und griff nach der kleinen Tüte, die sie hinter dem Sessel verborgen hatte. „Mit dem Wert deines Geschenkes kann mein Geschenk kaum mithalten, fürchte ich, aber hier ist es trotzdem. Frohe Weihnachten.“

Gaby öffnete die Tüte und holte ein kleines, quadratisches Päckchen heraus. Behutsam entfernte sie das Geschenkpapier und hielt schließlich eine schmale, goldene Schatulle in der Hand, die mit fein ziselierten Ornamenten geschmückt war.

Sie wog die Dose in der Hand und warf Pierrette einen fragenden Blick zu. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich sie hier schon aufmachen soll?“ Ihre Augen funkelten anzüglich und Pierrette lachte.

„Es ist nichts unanständiges, ich verspreche es.“ Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. „ _Das_ Geschenk bekommst du später.“

Catherine kam hinzu und ließ sich neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden nieder. „Und?“

„Sie hat es noch nicht aufgemacht“, antwortete Pierrette.

Auch Suzon trat näher. „Gefällt es ihr?“

„Sie hat es noch nicht-...“

„Ist ja schon gut“, unterbrach Gaby sie und betrachtete ihre Töchter verwundert.

Sie nestelte an dem Verschluss und klappte die Schatulle schließlich auf. Sie enthielt nichts außer zwei Fotos, die in die beiden Deckel eingefasst waren. Auf der einen Seite waren Suzon und Catherine zu sehen, auf der anderen Pierrette.

Als Gaby den Blick hob, glitzerten Tränen darin. „Ich danke euch.“

„Es ist wie das Medaillon, das ich dir damals geschenkt habe“, erklärte Catherine.

Ihre Mutter nickte stumm.

„Aber dieses ist keine Lüge.“

Gaby lächelte unter Tränen. „Nein“, flüsterte sie, „ist es nicht.“

Pierrette hob eine Hand und strich ihr die Tränen weg. „Nicht doch, Liebes“, sagte sie sanft, „keine Tränen an so einem Tag.“

Gaby fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Es geht schon“, murmelte sie, „ich bin nur... ich danke euch. Das ist wunderschön.“

„Es war Catherines Idee“, erzählte Suzon, „Pierrette und ich waren nur die Ausführenden.“

Gerührt sah Gaby von einem zum anderen. „Meine drei“, murmelte sie.

Pierrette stand auf. „Darauf etwas zu trinken, was meint ihr? Ich glaube, eine Flasche Champagner ist noch da.“

„Eine sehr gute Idee“, stimmte Mamy zu.

Gaby und Augustine wechselten einen Blick, enthielten sich aber einer Bemerkung. Während Pierrette die Flasche öffnete, holten Chanel und Catherine die Gläser.

„Wir sollten daraus eine Tradition machen“, sagte Suzon, „dass wir uns einmal im Jahr treffen.“

Falls sie mit begeisterten Reaktionen gerechnet hatte, blieb diese aus. Alle sahen sie ein wenig verunsichert an.

„Vielleicht nicht gerade an Weihnachten“, fügte Suzon schnell hinzu, „aber sonst irgendwann.“

„Ich halte das für eine fabelhafte Idee“, verkündete Pierrette und schenkte den Champagner ein.

„Man könnte so etwas in Betracht ziehen“, sagte Augustine gedehnt. „Immerhin war es tatsächlich ganz schön.“

„Eine Zeit ohne Geheimnisse“, sagte Gaby sinnend.

„Ohne Masken“, fügte Chanel hinzu.

Louise nahm ein Glas von Pierrette entgegen. „Ich habe gehört, dass Silvester in Paris sehr schön sein soll.“

Alle murmelten zustimmend.

„Dann würde ich darauf gerne einen Toast ausbringen“, sagte Pierrette und sah in die Runde, „auf offene Geheimnisse und gefallene Masken.“ Sie hob ihr Glas und prostete ihnen zu. „Und auf acht Frauen, die all das gemeistert haben.“

  


  


  


  


°°°ENDE°°°

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich ist es inzwischen viel zu spät, um noch Frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen, stattdessen vielleicht eher ein schönes Osterfest. ;) Aber vor allem vielen Dank für euer Mitlesen, all eure Klicks und Kudos! :) 
> 
> Ich habe zur Zeit noch drei Oneshots über Gaby, Pierrette und Catherine in petto, die ich dann in den nächsten Wochen veröffentlichen werde, und irgendwie stehe ich auch schon wieder knietief in der nächsten Geschichte zu Gaby/Pierrette, aber da verspreche ich bei meiner flatterhaften Muse lieber noch nichts.
> 
> Herzliche Grüße und hoffentlich bis bald bei den Oneshots!
> 
> Eure Nachtwölfin


End file.
